Nouvelle Mutation
by LittleBigLow
Summary: Nouvelle mutation, nouvelles rencontres, nouvelle vie...
1. Chapter 1

**Première Fanfic, je ne suis pas du tout écrivaine. Je ne suis pas non plus très douée en orthographe donc je m'excuse d'avance des fautes.  
Etant une première, je reprends la trame de la série en modifiant et en ajoutant des choses ( Je sais c'est basique :/)  
Tout cela sort de mon petit esprit, toute critique est bonne à prendre donc n'hésiter pas.  
J'espère que cela vous plaira, bonne lecture ;)**

**Nouvelle mutation.**

Il est vrai que je m'étais proposée pour être remplaçante et donc je savais que je bougerai beaucoup, mais cela commençait à devenir fatiguant.  
Au bout de 5 ans, ne pas rester plus de 6 mois au même endroit devenait difficile.  
Pas le temps de créer des liens, même si je suis assez solitaire, un peu de compagnie n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, ou alors le contraire, s'attacher à quelqu'un et devoir partir à l'autre bout du pays.  
C'était assez exaltant au début, les voyages, voire de nouvelles têtes, de nouvelles façons de travailler. Mais au fil du temps cela devient beaucoup moins amusant.

J'avais reçu 2 jours auparavant un appel de ma boîte pour un poste de shérif, dans un patelin dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler, avec possibilité d'être embauchée définitivement.  
Même si je ne connaissais pas l'endroit, je pouvais espérer me poser un peu, libre à moi de partir si cela ne me convenait pas.  
J'avais donc 2 jours pour rassembler mes affaires, ce qui se résumait à quelques vêtements, mon ordinateur, de quoi écouter la musique, ma guitare, mon synthé et mon matos de musique... En gros, c'est tout ce que je possédais, avec ma voiture.  
Depuis toute petite je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'affaires. Être trimbalée de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil nécessite de voyager léger.  
Vu que je me trouvais à l'autre bout du pays, il me valait plus d'une journée pour arriver à Storybrook, ce bled pommé, pour 9 heure pétante vendredi.

Voyager en voiture ne m'a jamais dérangé, j'aime bien conduire et ma petite cacahuète rouge me le rendait bien après 6 ans de loyaux services.  
J'aurai pu prendre un avion mais ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes, non pas que j'ai peur dans ces engins volants, mais j'ai toujours apprécié de pouvoir rouler, dormir, manger, m'arrêter quand je voulais, où je voulais.  
Je suis partie tout de suite après l'appel ce qui me faisait arriver, si tout se passait bien, le jeudi soir, comme ça, aucun risque d'être en retard.

Le jeudi matin j'ai reçu un appel du maire, pour me donner rendez-vous à Boston, avec un certain Max qui viendrait me chercher pour m'aider à trouver la ville.

"- Miss Swan?  
- Oui.  
- Regina Mills, Maire de Storybrook. Je vous appelle pour vous donner rendez-vous à Boston, Max vous y attendra pour vous guider jusqu'à la ville, car comme vous avez dû constater, nous ne sommes pas facilement localisables.  
_**On ne se connaît pas, et cette madame Mills me prend de haut et pour une demeurée! Ça promet!  
**_- Euh... Très bien, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon.  
- Certes, sinon vous n'allez pas trouver et arriver en retard demain, et j'ai horreur des gens en retard.  
- Heureusement que je n'ai pas pris l'avion pour arriver demain matin, et que je suis déjà en route, et que j'avais prévu d'arriver. Il fallait que je lui montre que je n'étais pas du genre à être impressionnée et à me laisser marcher sur les pieds.  
On se met d'accord sur un lieu de rendez-vous, une fois fait en 2 minutes même pas, j'ai été gratifié d'un "Bien. A demain Miss Swan."Et elle raccrocha, sans me laisser répondre quoi que ce soit

" _**Okay, ça promet... Piouuu**_" me suis-je dis en parlant tout haut.

Il est vrai que ni les cartes, ni le GPS ne connaissaient... Donc un peu d'aide n'était pas de refus.  
La "rencontre" avec Max vu brève et froide, j'avais l'impression de faire face à un robot. A peine le temps de prendre un café à emporter que nous voilà parti, Max en tête bien sûr.

2h après nous étions arrivés, Max ne m'a pas plus parlé, juste pour m'indiquer quand même un hôtel car je ne pouvais occuper mon logement de fonction que le lendemain, ce qui me paraissait logique, mais vu la froideur de ce dernier et du maire, cela me vexait et m'agaçait.

Me voilà face au "Granny". J'entre dans le hall, personne. Et il ne devait pas y avoir grand monde non plus qui devait venir s'séjourner ici. La propreté laissait à désirer, le comptoir était plein de toile d'araignée._**Pourvu qu'il n'y en ait pas dans la chambre **_!J'ai horreur de ces sales bestioles. Au bout de quelques minutes, une vielle dame arriva.

"- Vous devez être le nouveau shérif.  
- Euh, oui madame, c'est ça.  
- Pas de madame ici, appelez-moi Granny comme tout le monde, madame le maire m'a prévenu de votre arrivée, mais je pensais vous voir plus tôt. _Me dit- elle avec un certain reproche._  
- Je suis désolée mais je ne pouvais pas arrivée plus tôt. _Dis-je sur un ton un peu plus sec que je ne le voulais._  
- Vous ne vous laissez pas faire... Ça va changer de l'ancien shérif, mais méfiez vous, cela risque de ne pas plaire à certaine personne. _Me réplique-t-elle avec un petit sourire et un regard moins dur, comme si je venais de marquer des points avec elle._  
- Et de qui parlez-vous?  
- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, mademoiselle...  
- Swan, Emma Swan.  
- Bien miss Swan, je vais vous montrer votre chambre. »

Cette petite dame à l'aire d'avoir un fichu caractère! Mais je pense qu'elle doit avoir un bon fond, une fois que l'on aura fait plus ample connaissance, nous devrions avoir de bonnes relations. Malgré son ton distant et son regard un peu hautin, elle m'a l'aire sympathique.

Arrivées au premier étage, elle m'ouvre la porte et me laisse en me disant que le petit déjeuner était servi dans son restaurant à côté à partir de 7h30 avant de me laisser seule.  
L'état de la chambre contrastait avec celui du hall. C'était propre et surtout ça sentait le propre, comme si l'on entretenait les chambres au cas ou au détriment de l'entrée. C'était spartiate et vieillot, parfait pour une nuit ou une semaine pas plus.  
J'ai déchargé ma voiture du strict minimum, et me suis couchée tout de suite après épuisée par le voyage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Première rencontre.**

7h45 et le réveil sonne.  
J'aurais bien aimé rester dans mon lit plus longtemps, mais il ne fallait pas être en retard le premier jour.  
La ponctualité n'a jamais été mon fort, sauf les premiers jours de travail.  
Sinon j'étais et je suis toujours plus ou moins en retard à mes rendez-vous, même galant. Direction la douche, qui me réveille à peine, récupération de mes quelques affaires sorties, directions la voiture pour les déposer.

En entrant une clochette retentie, au début personne ne réagit puis d'un coup tous les yeux étaient braqués sur moi ce qui me met légèrement mal à l'aise.  
Esquissant un petit geste de la main et un sourit, je me dirige vers le bar.  
Et c'est une jolie brune avec des mèches rouges, et un look très... Spécial qui m'accueille.

« - Bonjour, qu'est-ce que je vous sers?  
- Salut, _répondis-je en regardant la carte_, un grand café noir, des œufs brouillés, du bacon grillé, du fromage blanc et un jus de fruit s'il vous plait.  
_La serveuse me regarde comme si je venais d'une autre planète._  
- C'est une vielle carte et vous ne servez plus ça?  
-Oh... Euh... Non non, c'est juste que... Waouh vous mangez pour 2 et vous êtes... Euh... Plutôt bien foutue. _Me répond-elle avec un petit sourire.  
_- Merci du compliment, mais j'élimine très vite. _Lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil._  
- Il faudra me donner votre secret. Moi c'est Ruby.  
- Enchantée, Emma, future nouveau shérif.  
- Oh, j'me disais aussi que vous ne deviez pas être là par hasard vu qu'on ne voit jamais personne de nouveau.  
Je vous apporte votre petit déjeuner tout de suite. »

Cette phrase confirme mes intuitions, personne ne venait ici.  
_**En même temps, comment venir dans un endroit qui n'est même pas sur la carte**_?  
Une fois le ventre rempli et un bon café je me sentais d'attaque pour rencontrer cette Regina Mills, direction la mairie.  
Une fois sur place je me suis présentée à l'accueil ou l'hôtesse m'a gentiment demander de patienter quand elle a appelé le maire.  
8h58... Et on n'aime pas les retards... Je ne me gênerais pas pour lui faire remarquer.  
9h. Une sonnerie de téléphone, un bref entretien.

« - Vous pouvez monter mademoiselle Swan, madame le maire vous attend, premier étage 2ème porte à gauche.  
- Merci. »

Bon, finalement elle est à l'heure et moi aussi. Les couloirs de mairie se ressemble tous. C'est le constat que j'avais fait au bout de la 4ème et se confirma pour toutes les autres.  
Une fois devant, je toque en attendant une réponse.

"- Entrer.  
- Bonjour madame le maire, madem...  
- Oui je sais qui vous êtes, on vous a annoncé"  
_A ces mots je leve la tête, pour enfin mettre un visage sur cette arrogance, et la... Je devais sûrement avoir l'aire stupide, la bouche a demie ouverte à la fixer. _Rien avoir avec ce que je m'étais imaginée.  
C'est-à-dire, une vielle bonne femme en mal de reconnaissance, avec un physique peu avantageux, qui se cachait et se donnait de l'importance à travers son poste de maire.  
Non non, c'était une jeune femme, 30 ans environ, brune, les cheveux mi- longs, un regard... Qui ne pouvait laisser indifférent.  
Elle était assise derrière son grand bureau, le haut de sa tenue, chemisier rose pâle et une veste de tailleur gris claire, démontrait une certaine classe. Bref, elle en jetait un max.  
Les mairies se ressemblait et les bureaux aussi mais celui-là était décoré avec goût et avec classe dans les ton noir, blanc gris. Seules des pommes rouges dans un plat donnaient de la couleur.

« - Bien. _Lui répondis-je, en me remettant de mes réflexions_, heureusement elle n'avait pas levé les yeux de ses papiers sinon elle m'aurait prise pour encore plus stupide qu'elle ne le pensait déjà.  
- Asseyez-vous, _me dit-elle_ _en me regardant enfin, bien que ce soit comme si je n'étais pas là_. Nous n'avons plus de shérif, personne n'a voulu prendre sa place pour le moment, c'est pourquoi j'ai fait appel à quelqu'un d'extérieur à la ville ce qui n'est pas dans mes habitudes. De plus la proposition de poste à long terme n'est pas réel, c'est juste pour motiver quelqu'un à venir en l'occurrence, vous.  
- Okay, je vois.  
- La ville est plutôt calme, quelqu'un se dévouera un jour ou l'autre et je n'aime pas que quelqu'un qui n'est pas de la ville ait se poste.  
- Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir? Si la ville est calme, le poste de shérif peut rester vacant le temps qu'un volontaire se décide.  
- Miss Swan, c'est moi qui commande et aussi calme soit elle cette ville à besoin d'un shérif.  
- Pourquoi ne pas le faire vous-même?  
_Ce qui extirpe, pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, un sourire du maire, bien que cela n'en soit pas un d'amusement..._  
- Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Bien venez, je vais vous montrer votre bureau.  
- Bien madame. _Lui répondis-je, sur un ton légèrement insolent._

_**"Elle a le don d'être aussi attirante que repoussante**_."  
Une fois début, mes idées furent affirmées. Elle était vraiment classe et digne. Elle enfile un long manteau noir qui lui allait à ravir. Elle avait un charisme comme je n'avais jamais vu, ce qui pouvait être un peu effrayant. Nos relations de travail n'allaient pas être des plus simples, elle ne se laisserait pas faire et moi non plus. Ce sera même un jeu pour moi, elle m'agace déjà donc je la chercherai. Une fois dans le hall d'accueil elle s'adresse à l'hôtesse.

« - Claudia, prenez tous mes messages, je ne serai pas la de la matinée. Et qu'un café, chaud cette fois, m'attende à mon retour.  
- Bien madame. »  
_J'étais abasourdie par ce qui se déroulait sous mes yeux._  
_**"Mais pour qui se elle se prend?"**_  
_J'avais les mains dans les poches arrière de mon jean, bloquée sur la mairesse qui se dirigeait vers moi avec un regard noir et froid._  
« - Un problème Miss Swan?  
- Vous parlez comme ça a tout le monde?  
- Seulement à mes subordonnés. _Me dit-elle_ _avec un grand sourire_.  
_**C'est une garce !"**_  
- Prenez votre voiture et suivez-moi.  
- Pas de problème patron. »

Elle s'est retournée prête à répondre quelque chose de cinglant sûrement, mais j'étais déjà en direction de ma voiture, pour lui laisser aucune chance de répondre. Bien que je me doutais que je pouvais me payer e fois arriver au poste.

Après quelques minutes, nous voilà arrivées. Nous rentrons, avançons dans un couloir, puis une légère bifurcation sur la gauche, pour arriver dans une pièce est un bureau et les cellules.  
Le maire continue d'avancer et se met devant une porte donnant sur une pièce avec un bureau et des armoires de rangement.

« - Voici votre bureau.  
- D'autres personnes travaillent ici?  
- Non.  
- Okay. Bien.  
- Vos missions sont simples, surveiller la ville, recueillir des informations, veiller à la sécurité des habitants, et me joindre vos rapports tous les jours sur mon bureau pour 9h.  
- Vous n'avez pas internet?  
_Elle me regarde avec un regard noir comme j'en avais jamais vu._  
- Miss Swan, que les choses soient claires, vous n'êtes pas là pour changer ma façon de travailler, je suis votre patron (dit-elle en insistant bien sur ce mot), et c'est moi qui décide.  
- Bien bien. Je m'habituerai à vos méthodes du siècle dernier, enfin pas trop puisque je ne vais pas rester longtemps.  
- Vous avez raison, mais j'attends de vous du professionnalisme...  
- Mais je ne comptais pas faire autrement, _la coupant avec un léger sourire narquois._  
- Ne me chercher pas Miss Swan, vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire, et je ne suis pas patiente.  
- Bien madame le Maire, je vais essayer_. Lui répondis-je droit dans les yeux avec un petit sourire._  
- Rendez-vous demain à 9h pour votre rapport de la journée. _Et elle tourne les talons pour partir._  
- Quoi? C'est tout? Vous me laissez la comme ça, sans rien de plus?  
- Vous avez l'habitude d'après ce que j'ai pu lire dans votre dossier, vous ne voulez quand même pas que je vous tienne la main?  
_**Son ton froid et supérieur commence sérieusement à m'échauffer.  
**_- Non c'est sur, et vous êtes très occupée avec cette petite ville très calme... »

Je prends le premier dossier sur le bureau sans me donner la peine de la regarder partir.  
Cette femme était énigmatique, ce qui lui donnait un certain charme, je suis sûre que la gente masculine n'y était pas indifférente. Mais son côté supérieur telle une reine était insupportable.  
Même pas une demi-heure en sa présence et elle m'énervait. Finalement si le poste n'était pas définitif ce n'était pas plus mal. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit du genre à changer quoi que ce soit dans son comportement, et encore moins si c'est une étrangère qui lui montre ses défauts! Mais tant que je serais ici, je ne me laisserai pas faire, je n'ai rien à perdre après tout. Je fais mon travail le temps qu'un volontaire se présente, je pars après, je peux bien la pousser dans ses retranchements durant cette période. Ce sera mon exutoire.  
D'autant plus qu'il n'y a pas l'aire d'avoir grand choses à faire ici. Je vais jeter un coup d'œil dans les anciens dossiers, histoire de voir ce qui m'attend, puis j'irai déjeuner et patrouiller par la suite pour me présenter.  
Au bout d'une heure de lecture, voire plus, j'entends des pas dans le couloir.

« - Toc toc, salut, j'me suis dit qu'un café vous ferez plaisir.  
- C'est pas de refus, merci Ruby.  
- Alors ce début de matinée?  
- Oh... Euh... Ben c'est très calme par chez vous.  
- C'est vrai qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose depuis aussi loin que je me souviens. Ça doit vous changez.  
- Oui et non, j'ai été shérif intérimaire dans une ville de 87 habitants... J'ai jamais compris pourquoi ils avaient besoin un shérif... Mais bon... Par contre je voudrais vous demandez quelque chose.  
- Allez-y.  
- On se tutoie et tu m'appelles Emma, okay?  
- Pas de soucis. _Dit-elle en rougissant_.  
- Tu ne travailles pas?  
- Oh si, comme tu as pu le voir je suis serveuse au diner, qui appartient à ma grand-mère. Mais j'ai le droit à ma pause vers 10h30 avant le grand rush.  
- Granny est ta grand-mère?  
- Ca à l'aire de te surprendre?  
- Ben disons qu'elle est loin d'être accueillante par rapport à toi, bien qu'elle me semble sympathique contrairement à votre maire...  
- Oh Regina...  
- T'as le droit de l'appeler par son prénom?  
_Cette question fait rire Ruby._  
- Pas en sa présence du moins. C'est vrai qu'elle en impose, personne n'ose la défier ou se monter contre elle.  
- A ce point la?  
- Oui, même au moment des élections, personne ne se présente contre elle, c'est pourquoi elle est maire depuis si longtemps.  
- Eh bien! Ça va pas se passer comme ça avec moi.  
- Tu devrais te méfier d'elle.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Je ne sais pas trop, mon instinct me dit de faire attention avec elle, qu'elle est capable du pire.  
- Oula, faut te détendre, c'est pas une méchante comme dans les histoires, on risque rien. Enfin je ne risque rien.  
- Si tu le dis, bon je te laisse je dois y retourner.  
- okay, je passerai déjeuner tout à l'heure.  
- Dis...  
- Oui?  
Ruby semblait hésiter et gêner par ce qu'elle voulait me dire.  
- Ça te dit de dîner avec moi ce soir? Je pourrai te raconter l'histoire de la ville. _Me dit-elle, comme pour se justifier._  
- Avec plaisir.  
- Cool, 19h au diner.

Et elle est retournée travailler.  
Ruby était une très belle femme, bizarrement avec beaucoup moins de charme que Regina.  
_**"Mais elle, au moins, elle est sociale et agréable."**_  
Mon intuition me dit que Ruby n'est pas du genre à manger que dans un plat, ça tombe bien, je mange que dans un de ses plats.  
Oui j'ai toujours eu une attirance pour les femmes, et cela c'est très vite confirmé avec ma première expérience avec un homme, qui se résume à... Rien.  
Ma première avec une femme était beaucoup plus concluante. Le choix était vite fait. Même si je m'assume, je ne le crie pas sur tous les toits..  
Vu que je ne suis ni trop garçonne, ni trop féminine peu de gens s'en doute à part ceux qui, comme moi, arriver à le deviner.  
Mon look simple, bottes, jean moulant, débardeur, veste en cuir rouge, oui j'adore le rouge, et mes longs cheveux blonds font que les mecs me draguent quand même. Les filles aussi, mais seulement quand je vais dans des lieux pour filles qui aiment les filles.  
Je ne suis pas du genre à m'attacher, du moins plus depuis une rupture difficile, je me contente d'un coup d'un soir ou quelques jours, je préviens toujours au début, comme ça pas de soucis quand je pars, ou presque.  
Je suis solitaire et c'est comme ça, à moins d'un gros coup de foudre, je ne suis pas prête de changer.

Après avoir lu plus d'une vingtaine de dossiers... Il ne se passait rien à Storybrook.  
A part quelque vol sans importance, dégradations de biens publics ou prives, querelles de voisinages... C'était le calme plat.  
_**"Le temps va être long!'**_

13h30 passé, mon ventre me le rappelle, il est temps d'aller manger.  
Je prends la voiture de fonction histoire que les gens comprennent qui je suis, ça m'évitera de leur dire.

Ruby m'accueille avec un grand sourire que je lui rends.

« - Qu'est-ce que j'te sers?  
- hum... Cheese burger frites s'il te plait  
- Ça marche je t'apporte ça tout de suite. »

« - Nouveau shérif?  
- Pardon? En me tournant vers mon voisin de droite  
- Vous êtes le nouveau shérif?  
- Oui, Emma Swan. Lui répondis-je en lui tendant la main, qu'il ne serra pas.  
- Leroy, ivrogne du coin.  
- Charmant, j'ai lu quelque dossier sur vous.  
- brrr.  
- Bon je vais vous laissez manger on reparlera un autre jour.  
- Ouais c'est ça. »

_**"Quel grincheux! Et en plus il grogne**_. " Décidément cette ville n'est pas normale et ses habitants non plus!  
Heureusement Ruby arrive avec mon assiette

« - Tiens ma belle, cadeau de la maison.  
- Merci, c'est gentil.  
- Pour ce soir, je t'invite chez moi après un tour de la ville.  
- Hum hum, pas d'soucis. »  
Et elle retourne à ses occupations vu qu'un client lui passait une commande. Elle me jette quelques regards, sans écouter, ce qui valut 3 répétitions au jeune homme blond pour enfin avoir ça commande.  
C'était sur, Ruby mangeait du même pain que moi.  
14h15 fin du déjeuner.  
En montant dans ma voiture, je me suis rendu compte qu'on ne m'avait pas indiqué où était mon logement. Une petite visite impromptue à madame le maire devrait la réjouir, me dis en souriant.

« - Re bonjour Claudia, je m'excuse de vous dérangez, madame le maire est là ?  
Claudia me regarde avec de grands yeux, surprise sûrement que quelqu'un fasse attention à elle et lui demande poliment quelque chose.  
- Euh oui oui, c'est pourquoi?  
- Dites-lui que c'est urgent.  
- Bien. »

« - Madame, mademoiselle Swan est là, elle voudrait vous voir, elle dit que c'est urgent.  
- Bien, _en soupirant_, faites la montée. »  
- Vous pouvez y aller mademoiselle Swan  
- Merci, appelez-moi Emma. »

Après avoir frappé et sans attendre de réponse, j'entre dans le bureau du maire.

« - Qui y a-t-il y a de si urgent pour que vous ne preniez pas la peine d'attendre une réponse pour entrer ?  
- Vous ne m'avez pas dit ou se trouvait mon logement, à moins que ça aussi c'était juste pour attirer le gibier.  
- Vous plaisantez j'espère?  
- Hum... Nan  
_J'étais debout, les mains dans mes poches arrière comme d'habitude, sans broncher malgré le regard qu'elle me lançait, si elle avait pu, elle m'aurait tué sur place je pense_.  
- Vous dites que vous voulez me voir pour une chose urgente, alors que c'est seulement pour votre logement et vous ne vous pas moquez de moi? Vous ne manquez pas d'aire Miss Swan. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, méfiez-vous.  
- C'est une menace?  
- Un avertissement.  
- Bien et pour mon logement?  
- 2ème rue à droite après la bibliothèque en allant vers la mairie, 13 Fairy Street. 2 ème étage gauche, et... _Elle cherche dans un tiroir_... Voici les clés.  
- Merci bien. »  
Et je pars sans rien dire de plus, comme elle a fait avec moi et qu'elle doit faire avec tout le monde.

Regina resta stoïque de ce bref entretient  
_**"Mais pour qui elle se prend? Il faut absolument que je trouve quelqu'un qui me respecte, ce n'est pas avec cette miss Swan que je pourrai marquer mon autorité!  
Quelle arrogance! Il fut un temps ou... Non, je ne peux plus le faire, mais elle mériterait une bonne correction!  
Le temps de son séjour il faudra que je lui fasse comprendre à qui elle à faire. Même pas une journée et elle m'agace telle une mouche qui gravite autour de vous."**_

De retour au poste, je ne savais pas quoi faire, il n'y avait pas d'affaire en attente, la fin de service était à 18h, il fallait passer le temps et j'avais 2h30 devant moi.  
Comme c'était un peu l'anarchie dans les dossiers, je me décide à les classer convenablement, et je commencerai mon rapport, bien qu'il n'y ait rien à dire.

Je mets un peu de musique grâce à ma station d'accueil perso, je ne sais pas travailler sans musique, c'est une passion, et ça évite le silence qui m'angoisse légèrement.  
De ce fait je n'ai pas entendu la personne qui arrivait, et qui se racle la gorge pour montrer sa présence.  
Je me retourne pour faire face à un homme, la cinquantaine, les cheveux longs grisonnant, un costume noir et une chemise bordeaux tiré à quatre épingles, et c'est au bout de quelque seconde que je remarque sa canne.

"- Bonjour, puis je vous aidez?  
- Vous devez être mademoiselle Swan?  
- Euh... Oui.  
- Bonjour, je suis monsieur Gold, j'ai participé à votre recrutement.  
- Enchantée, pas besoin de me présenter alors.  
- Je tiens une boutique d'antiquité et je suis assez influent auprès du maire.  
- Ce qui explique que quelqu'un d'extérieur à la ville ait eu ce poste, je présume.  
- Tout à fait, je vois que vous avez rencontré notre maire.  
- Oui.  
- Bien, je vais vous laissez prendre vos marques, et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis à votre disposition. Et... Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais je possède la majorité des biens immobiliers de cette ville, dont votre logement, et même si votre participation au loyer est minime, je n'aime pas les retards de paiement.  
- Vous me menacez aussi?  
- Oh non loin de moi cette idée, c'est juste pour vous informer, je ne peux me permettre de faire du favoritisme entre nos fonctionnaires et nos citoyens.  
- Bien, vous serez payé en temps et en heure, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Bonne fin de journée à vous miss Swan, et bienvenue parmi nous. Vous accomplirez de grandes choses ici.  
- Si vous le dites. Au revoir Monsieur Gold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tout d'abord, merci pour les follows! et les lecteurs, ça fait plaisir ^^**  
**J'ai oublié de préciser que c'est un SwanQueen, je préviens tout de suite, dans mon esprit, cette relation met du temps, donc les premiers rapprochements entre Emma et Regina ne sont pas pour tout de suite...**  
**N'hésiter pas à me donner votre point de vue, je suis preneuses de toutes critiques possibles ;)**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Décidément ce n'était pas dans les habitudes des habitants de Storybrook d'être... Simples et gentils. Ils ont l'aire compliqué, il y a une certaine hiérarchie, le haut rang comme Gold et le maire, et le petit peuple, Granny et Ruby.  
"_Faire de grandes choses_" ces mots résonnaient dans ma tête.  
Qu'entendait-il par cette phrase?  
_**« Résoudre un conflit de voisinage? Youhouu quel exploit! C'est n'importe quoi, personne n'a conscience du calme qui règne ici ou quoi? Bon ce n'est pas le tout mais j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir"**_

Je ferme le poste pour me diriger ensuite vers ma voiture, tout en pianotant sur mon portable, ce qui me fait heurter quelqu'un sur le trottoir.

« - Oh, excusez-moi je ne regardai pas ou j'allais. _Dis-je en regardant la personne ramasser quelques papiers par terre et je m'accroupis pour lui donner un coup de main._ "_**C'était la moindre des choses."**_  
- Non non, c'est moi, je gobais_. Me répondit-elle en me regardant avec surprise_.  
- Vraiment désolée, un peu violent comme rencontre. Emma Swan je suis le nouveau shérif par intérim.  
- Oh, c'est pour ça que je ne vous avez jamais vu, Mary Margaret Blanchard, je suis institutrice à l'école.  
- Enchantée et encore désolée de vous avoir bousculée, j'essaierai de me détacher de mon portable. _Ce qui la fait sourire._  
- Encore une fois ce n'est pas grave. J'espère que vous vous plairez ici.  
- Oh, pour le peu de temps que je vais rester...  
- Je croyais que le maire chercher quelqu'un pour succéder de façon définitive au poste de shérif?  
- Et bien, comme personne d'ici ne se proposait, elle a dû faire appel à quelqu'un de l'extérieur à contre cœur, et ce passage sur "l'embauche définitive" n'était que pour attirer les candidats. Donc vu comment est votre maire, elle trouvera un volontaire.  
- C'est dommage... Ça aurait pu être bénéfique d'avoir quelqu'un qui n'est pas d'ici, ni sous la coupe du maire... Non non, _dit-elle en levant les mains devant elle_, _fermant les yeux une fraction de seconde et penchant légèrement la tête_, oubliez ce que j'ai dit.  
- L'ancien shérif n'avait pas total contrôle sur ses fonctions?  
- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, je n'en ai pas la preuve, mais madame Mills peut être très persuasive.  
- Hum... Je vois, ça n'ce passera pas comme ça avec moi, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, et comme elle me l'a bien fait comprendre, je ne vais pas rester longtemps, donc je n'ai rien à perdre. Et j'aime bien jouer.  
- Jouer? Vous voulez jouer avec le maire? Je serai vous, je resterai à ma place et je ne ferai pas de vague.  
- Pourquoi vous avez tous peur d'elle? Ce n'est qu'une simple femme.  
- Elle a toujours inspiré la peur, je ne saurai dire pourquoi.  
- Et bien moi elle le me fait pas peur. Je suis désolée mademoiselle Blanchard, mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Ruby et... Je suis déjà en retard. _Dis-je en regardant ma montre_  
- D'accord, appelez-moi Mary Margaret.  
- Si vous m'appelez Emma.  
- D'accord, à bientôt Emma.  
- Bonne soirée. »

Et chacune de notre côté partons à nos occupations. Ce petit bout de femme était bien sympathique, ce qui changeait des autres. Elle semblait gentille de nature.  
_**"Bon, 18h24... Je serais définitivement en retard pour rejoindre Ruby."**_  
Direction mon appart, que je trouve sans difficulté. Heureusement qu'il est meublé, il y'a même une télé!  
Cuisine ouverte sur le salon, ce qui faisait une grande pièce rectangulaire et spacieuse. Dans le fond à gauche, 2 portes, chacune sur un mur de l'angle. L'une donnait sur les WC et l'autre sur la chambre. Cette dernière était loin d'être petite, un dressing, et la salle de bain attenante. Dommage que je ne reste pas longtemps, cet appart était sympa pour une fois. Ceux que j'ai pu avoir auparavant étaient petits et souvent miteux.  
Je décharge ma voiture le plus vite possible, prends une douche et direction le diner avec... 45 minutes de retard, pas top.  
Ruby était là, sur les marches, assise à m'attendre. Dès qu'elle me voit, un grand sourire blanc, se dessine sur son visage.

« - Vraiment désolée pour le retard Ruby j'ai...  
- Tu as rencontré Mary, je sais et ça t'a mis en retard, pas de soucis.  
- Oh, les nouvelles vont vite ici.  
- Mary est ma meilleure amie, elle m'a juste informé qu'elle avait rencontré je cite "le nouveau shérif qui a l'aire sympa et tête brûlée"  
- C'est tout moi. _Donnai-je comme réponse ce qui fait rire Ruby.  
_- Aller, vient, je vais te montrer la ville. »

Elle commence par le port et à me raconter son histoire. Après nous sommes allées sur la plage, et j'avoue que même de nuit, elle avait l'aire agréable. J'avais remarqué le port mais je n'imaginais pas une telle plage.  
Après il y avait la forêt, celle-là je l'avais vu en arrivant. Ruby me dit qu'il est très agréable de s'y promener, autant à pied, qu'à vélo ou à cheval. Donc elle me montre aussi les écuries de la ville puis nous sommes retournées dans le centre ville.

« - Dit moi, l'horloge au-dessus de la bibliothèque, ne marche plus?  
- Elle n'a jamais marché autant que j'm'en souvienne.  
- Donc elle sert à rien.  
_Ruby se met à rigoler. Elle avait un rire légèrement enfantin mais communicatif._  
- Aller vient, on va manger.  
- C'est pas de refus, je meurs de faim. »

En fait son appart se trouvait derrière l'hôtel ce qui, au final, ne me surprend pas.

« - Tu veux boire quelque chose en attendant?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes?  
- Euh, bière, vin, vodka et...  
- Bière, ce sera parfait.  
- Je t'apporte ça, installe toi ».

Je me suis installée sur le canapé tout en regardant autour de moi. C'était un décor assez simple contrairement à son look, quelques photos d'elle et Granny, ainsi qu'une avec Mary Margaret et 2 autres jeunes filles, une blonde et une brune aux cheveux long. Sûrement un bon petit groupe d'amies.  
- Tiens. _Me dit-elle en me tendant ma bière et gardant la sienne dans son autre main._  
- Merci. Et bien santé, merci pour ton accueil. _Dis-je en faisant s'entre choquer nos bouteilles._  
- De rien, et bienvenue à toi.  
- Qui sont les charmantes demoiselles avec toi et Mary Margaret sur cette photo?  
- Oh... _Elle semblait déçue_. La blonde Ashley et la brune Lacey. D'ailleurs tous les samedis on se réunit une fois le dîner fermé pour des partie de poker et de commérage. Tu n'as qu'à venir si tu veux.  
- Euh... Vous avez l'aire soudées et complices, je ne veux pas m'incruster.  
- Mademoiselle Swan serait-elle timide? _Me demande-t-elle avec un petit sourire narquois ou coquin, ou bien les deux.  
_- Pas du tout, mais je n'aime pas arriver dans un groupe de potes déjà unit, c'est tout. Et en ne connaissant personne, c'est vraiment pas mon truc.  
- Tu es bien venue ce soir? _Sa voix était un peu timide mais aussi séductrice._  
- Tu es seule, je ne risque pas que tu fasses des messes basses à tes voisins, que tu ais des délires avec des potes auxquels je ne comprendrai rien étant donné que je ne suis pas de votre groupe, et donc forcément tu parleras avec moi et pas avec les autres.  
- Mademoiselle Swan est exclusive dans ses relations?  
- Nan nan, réaliste et je me protège comme ça, et je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer dans une soirée.  
- Donc tu ne sors jamais en groupe?  
- Pas trop, en même temps avec mon job de shérif d'intérim, je n'ai pas le temps de me faire un "groupe" de potes.  
- C'est dommage, même si on ne se connaît pas, tu es quelqu'un d'agréable et qui semble de lié assez vite avec les gens.  
- Peut-être mais je préfère ne pas trop m'attacher, comme ça je ne suis pas déçue.  
- Et en amour? _Me demande-t-elle un peu gêné_.  
- Idem, je ne m'attache pas, donc je ne sais pas si on peut parler d'amour.  
- Et bien, tu es bien solitaire alors. Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie?  
- Nan, célibataire.  
- Cool_, dit-elle un peu trop enthousiaste_. Enfin... Je veux dire... Tu pourras peut être trouver quelqu'un ici, qui sait?  
- Je n'y crois pas trop, je ne suis pas une fervente du grand amour.  
- Je comprends, mais tu as tort, ça peut arriver.  
- On n'est pas dans des contes de fée.  
- Peut-être, mais on ne sait jamais, _me répond-elle avec un clin d'œil_.  
- Tu as raison, trinquons au grand amour, bien que je préfère m'amuser.  
- T'amuser?  
- Je vais peut-être te choqué mais je suis plus plan d'un soir ou quelque jours si ça se passe bien.  
- Non, je comprends, je suis un peu pareil. Allez vient ça doit être prêt. »

Nous nous dirigeons vers la table avec deux couverts, Ruby revient avec ce qui ressemble à un gratin de pâtes.

« - Oui je sais, pas très originale.  
- C'est parfait, et j'adore ça. Tu sais moi à part les plats tout fait, et toute nourriture livrable... Gratin de pâtes c'est un peu comme du homard!  
_Ruby rigole._  
- Et bien ravie que ça te plaise.  
Elle me sert, ainsi qu'un verre de vin rouge. Au fil du repas j'en apprenais plus sur Ruby qui adorait les balades en forêt, et qui rêvait de faire autre chose que travailler avec sa grand-mère.  
Elle a un côté timide et gentil mais aussi sûre d'elle et légèrement agressive par moment, surtout si on tacle ses proches. Je me retrouvais un peu en elle. Elle était d'une agréable compagnie.  
Après avoir descendu la bouteille de vin, nous sommes retournées au salon avec nos verres pour le digestif, un scotch et elle passe à l'étape au-dessus et me faisant clairement du rentre dedans.  
- Dit moi, qu'est ce qui te plait chez un garçon?  
- Euh... Rien.  
- Et comment tu t'amuses, en insistant sur ce mot, dans ce cas?  
- Pas avec eux en tout cas. _Dis-je en buvant une gorgée de scotch._  
- Intéressant, _lançe-t-elle avec des yeux perçants, tel un loup prêt à dévorer sa proie_.  
- Et en quoi est-ce intéressant? _Je décide de jouer un peu._  
- Et bien comme je ne te vois pas zoophile ou encore t'amuser avec des vieux , je pense qu'il s'agit des filles.  
- Outch... Démasquée, moi qui croyait que ce ne se voyait pas au premier abord.  
- Je t'avoue que je ne le pensais pas, c'est pourquoi je t'ai posé ces questions, _dit-elle en venant s'assoir à côté de moi, sur le canapé.  
_J'ai pu lire clairement son envie dans ses yeux.  
- Maintenant que tu sais j'aimerai que ça ne s'ébruite pas, non pas que je n'assume pas, mais je sais que ça peut être mal perçu et je préfère que les gens l'apprennent de ma bouche.  
Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir qu'elle se jette sur moi pour m'embrasser. J'étais un peu hésitante au départ mais bon, cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas "amuser" alors je me laisse faire.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Emma Swan, peu de personne savent que je suis bi, et ...  
- Okay, _dis-je en la coupant_, mais comme je te l'ai dit je ne cherche pas de relation sérieuse donc...  
- Mais moi non plus.  
_Et elle selle de nouveau ses lèvres aux miennes pour un baiser pour langoureux et passionné_.  
- Bien... Nous sommes d'accord.  
Et nous avons baisé une bonne partie de la nuit. Oui je suis un peu crue, mais là, je ne faisais pas l'amour, c'était purement et simplement du sexe entre personnes consentantes.  
Ruby était tendre et à la fois sauvage, ce qui me surpris au départ. Elle avait un côté dominateur ce qui ne me déplaît pas, mais je préfère quand même avoir le dessus et elle le comprit assez vite, et elle se laissa faire.

- Et bien Emma, _encore essoufflée par nos ébats_, on voit que tu es une femme d'expérience, c'était... Y'a pas de mots.  
- Merci mais tu peux trouver mieux crois-moi.  
- Pas à Storybrook.  
- Tu n'es jamais sortie de cette ville?  
- Non, je n'y arrive pas, je ne serai pas l'expliquer.  
- Je vois. Bien je vais rentrer.  
- Tu ne restes pas dormir?  
- Ruby... Tu sais ce que je t'ai dit  
- Oui oui t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste qu'il est tard c'est tout.  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai l'habitude.  
- Okay, tu viendras demain soir?  
- Je verrai, je ne te promets rien.  
Elle m'embrasse et se recouche pendant que je m'habille pour rentrer chez moi. Une fois arrivée, en m'étant trompée de rue, je prends une douche et je me couche.


	4. Chapter 4

** Merci Neverland pour ta review, ravie que ça te plaise ;)**  
**Pour les autres, n'ayant pas de retour, j'espère que cela vous plait aussi **

* * *

Le réveil fut un peu difficile, mais après un bon café cela allait un peu mieux. En allant au poste, je me suis arrêté au diner prendre des donuts, et c'est Ruby qui m'a servi comme si de rien n'était. Elle était très forte et n'avait pas l'aire d'attendre plus de moi que des parties de jambes en l'air.  
Au moment de sortir, le maire entrait.

« - Et bien Miss Swan, _elle regarde sa montre_, 8h52, je doute que vous soyez dans mon bureau pour 9h.  
- Vous allez me renvoyer pour faute grave en ayant 2 minutes de retard? De plus je n'ai pas de rapport à vous donner car il n'y a rien à dire sur la journée d'hier.  
- Si vous continuez sur ce ton et ce chemin avec moi, vous pourriez nous quitter plus vite que vous ne le penser et, _elle se penche jusqu'à mon oreille_, ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque.  
Sa voix suave et son souffle sur mon cou m'électrise un moment.  
_Je me penche à mon tour pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille_.  
- Faites comme bon vous semble madame le Maire, mais vous non plus, vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire. _Je me redresse tout en restant dans son espace personnel_. Grace à vous, je pourrai dire aux gens que j'étais retenue par le maire en personne. Bonne journée. »

Regina reste là, la bouche légèrement ouverte, sans bouger.  
"_**Dieu qu'elle est agaçante! Elle veut jouer, et bien nous allons jouer**_" Se dit-elle, et en sourire naissait sur son visage.

Arrivée au poste je bouillonnais.  
"_**Nan mais quel culot de me menacer de me virer pour 5 minutes de retard, puis cette façon de susurrer a l'oreille pour que personne n'entendent. Tout le monde sait que c'est une garce, pourquoi se cacher?"**_  
Bon j'avoue son souffle m'a légèrement perturbé et c'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrivait, peut-être qu'elle m'impressionnait après tout, faut dire qu'elle fait tout pour mettre les gens mal à l'aise et les obliger à ses mettre à genoux devant elle. J'étais loin d'être dans ce cas, mais il est vrai qu'elle était un peu flippante sur les bords. J'ai été sortie de mes pensées par l'arrivée d'un petit garçon.

"- Bonjour_. Me dit-il avec enthousiasme et un grand sourire.  
_- Euh, bonjour gamin, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider?  
- Pour moi rien, mais pour la ville et ma mère oui. Vous devez les sauver.  
- Rien que ça? Et comment puis-je faire ça? Qui est ta mère?  
- En brisant la malédiction. Regina Mills est ma mère.  
- Pardon? Le maire est ta mère? Elle sait que tu es ici?  
_Ce petit bonhomme ne perdait pas son sourire, ni son aplomb._  
- Nan, elle ne le sait pas, je suis sensé être au parc. Mais il faut que vous brisiez la malédiction et tout le monde retrouvera la mémoire et alors ma mère pourra être sauvée. Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez le faire! _Me supplie-t-il_  
- Wo Wo... Doucement gamin. Les malédictions n'existent pas, et les gens n'ont pas l'aire d'avoir perdu la mémoire.  
- Mais si! _Insiste-il_, c'est parce qu'ils ne se souviennent pas de qui ils sont!  
- Et qui sont-ils d'après toi?  
- Ce sont les personnages de contes.  
_Je lève un sourcil, dubitative mais le gamin continue._  
- La méchante reine a lancé une malédiction et ils se sont retrouvés ici sans leurs souvenirs du monde enchanté ou ils vivaient!  
- Et pourquoi, moi, je peux les sauver et personnes d'autres?  
- Parce que vous êtes la seule à avoir réussit à rentrer dans la ville, c'est forcement vous qui allez levée la malédiction et les habitants se souviendront de qui il sont.  
- Bien sûr... Et qui est qui selon toi?

_Il sourit de plus belle, et s'assit sur une chaise en face de mon bureau, je fais de même, et il sort un gros bouquin. Il y avait seulement "once upon a time" écrit sur la couverture.  
__**"Ben voyons!"**_

« - Alors qui connaissez-vous ici?  
- Et bien, ta mère, Ruby et Granny, mademoiselle Blanchard, et Monsieur Gold.  
_Il ouvre son livre._  
- Alors, mademoiselle Blanchard est Blanche neige, Ruby le petit chaperon rouge, Gold Rumplestilskin et ma mère...  
- Laisse moi deviner, c'est la Méchante Reine?  
- Comment vous le savez?  
- Simple déduction.  
Je n'allais tout de même pas dire au gamin que sa mère était aussi garce qu'une méchante reine et que, de ce fait, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant.  
- Écoute gamin, je pense que tu lis beaucoup trop, ou que tu bois trop de chocolat. Ce ne sont que des histoires.  
- Je savais que vous n'alliez pas me croire. _Dit-il déçu en baissant la tête_.  
- Je suis désolée.  
Ce gamin me faisait de la peine, il est si mignon, on lui donnerait le bon dieu sans confession, mais ces histoires étaient loufoques.  
- Personne me croit, ma mère elle, elle sait que j'ai raison mais ne veut pas l'avouer.  
- Comment ça elle sait?  
- C'est la Méchante Reine! Elle a lancé la malédiction, elle n'allait pas s'effacer la mémoire.  
- Cela va de soi...  
- Et dans ton bouquin, comment on brise la malédiction?  
- Avec le véritable Amour, celui de Blanche Neige et du Prince Charmant.  
- Et qui est le Prince Charmant ici?  
- Je ne sais pas encore, je ne l'ai pas trouvé.  
- Ca va pas être pratique sans lui.  
- Vous allez m'aider? _Dit-il en retrouvant le sourire_  
- Écoute gamin, je ne peux pas...  
Avec ses petits yeux suppliants et ce regard d'ange je ne pouvais pas dire non. _**"Il a le don de vous faire culpabiliser c'est dingue! Comment pouvait il est le fils du maire?"  
**_- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.  
- Cool.  
_Son regard s'illumine et le téléphone se met à sonner_  
" - Shérif Swan.  
- Mon fils a disparu, abandonné tout ce que vous faites et partez à sa recherche.  
- Bonjour à vous aussi madame le Maire.  
- Cessez avec votre insolence et retrouver mon fils! _M'ordonne-t-elle._  
- Non, ce ne sera pas la peine.  
- Qu... Quoi? Mais pour qui vous prenez vous? La vie de mon fils est peut-être en danger et vous vous continuez de me chercher? Sachez que...  
- Je ne partirai pas à sa recherche pour la simple et bonne raison que votre fils et devant moi, dans mon bureau et que je m'apprêtais à vous le ramener.  
- Faites vite dans ce cas. Je suis chez moi. »  
_Et elle raccroche._

- Bon gamin, il faut que je te ramène chez toi.  
- Euh... On peut trouver une histoire à raconter à ma mère?  
- Tu veux mentir à ta mère?  
- Ben elle aime pas que je parle de la malédiction et le reste... Et en plus elle doit se douter que vous êtes capable d'aider la ville.  
- Oh... Ben on a qu'à lui dire que je suis passée au parc, que tu m'as parlé et que tu as voulu voir le poste. Tu crois que ça pourrai passer?  
- Hum... Pas trop mais c'est mieux que la version originale. Je peux vous laisser mon livre, lisez le mademoiselle Swan, s'il vous plait.  
- D'accord mais appelle moi Emma et tu peux me tutoyer.  
- Okay, au fait moi c'est Henry.  
Je ne pouvais pas lui refuser. Et nous voilà parti.

Arriver devant la maison, Regina était déjà sur le perron, Henry passe devant moi et arrive à hauteur de sa mère qui contre toute attente de ma part le prit dans ses bras.

« - Henry, où étais tu passé? Tu m'as fait une peur bleue quand je ne t'ai pas vu au parc.  
- Désolé maman, Emma est passé je me suis présenté on a discuté et j'ai voulu voir le poste alors je lui ai dit que je pouvais et elle m'y a emmené. Je suis désolée je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.  
- C'est pas grave mon grand, le plus important est que tu ailles bien. La prochaine fois préviens moi, tu connais mon numéro. » _Et elle l'enlace avant de lui demander de rentrer_.  
Une fois le gamin à l'intérieur, elle se retourne vers moi avec son regard noir habituel, alors qu'avec son fils c'était tout le contraire. On pouvait y voir l'amour qu'elle lui portait et sa réelle inquiétude.

« - Vous pouvez retourner à votre travail, et elle tourne les talons pour rentrer à son tour.  
- Pourquoi vous êtes comme ça?  
_Elle se retourne en me fixant.  
_- De quoi parlez-vous Miss Swan?  
- Vous êtes une vraie... Vous êtes froide et odieuse avec tout le monde, alors qu'avec votre fils c'est tout le contraire.  
- C'est mon fils comme vous le dites. _Toujours aussi froide, mais aussi sur la défensive_.  
_Henry réapparu à la porte d'entrée._  
- Maman, est ce que tu pourras me faire un chausson aux pommes malgré tout? _Demande-t-il les mains dans le dos et en regardant ses chaussures._  
_Regina sourit, lui ébouriffe les cheveux avant de lui répondre affectueusement par un _"bien sur mon chéri_"_  
_Henry lève le poing en signe de victoire et repart à l'intérieur avant de me dire._  
- A bientôt Emma.  
_Ce qui me vaut un nouveau regard digne de Regina Mills._  
- Vous avez finis Mis Swan?  
- Oui. Sachez que sourire vous va mieux que votre regard noir. Et Cela m'impressionne plus... _Dis-je en souriant._  
- Autre chose? _Me répond-elle en arquant un sourcil._  
- Regina Mills a un cœur, c'est bon à savoir, lui répondis-je tout en retournant à ma voiture.

Regina est restée sur son perron à regarder le shérif partir, c'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui tenait tête, lui faisait des compliments et semblait sincère. Elle sourit puis remet son masque.  
_**"Emma Swan est agaçante c'est tout!"**_  
Et elle entre pour préparer le goûter de son fils.

Je suis repassée au poste, n'ayant rien à faire après avoir écrit le mensonge d'Henry et moi dans le rapport, j'ai commencé à lire son livre.  
Au bout de quelques pages, l'heure de fin de service était déjà passée.

Une fois chez moi, après avoir fait des courses et une bonne douche, je me suis mise à ranger mes affaires et à installer mon matos de musique dans un coin du salon.  
Une fois fait, je me suis servie une bière, et commence à jouer du piano. Le sourire de Regina me revient en mémoire. C'est vrai qu'elle était belle. Pas simplement belle pour être belle, elle avait un putain charme.  
Cette élégance, cette droiture, ce brushing toujours impeccable... C'était digne... Digne d'une Reine il fallait bien l'avoué.  
Et ce gamin avec ces histoires à dormir debout, pourquoi s'inventait il ce genre de chose? Il a pourtant l'aire bien et sain d'esprit.  
Est ce qu'il subit des maltraitances? Non, je l'aurais vu dans le regard de Regina, elle était sincère et vraiment inquiète. C'est comme si j'avais vu une autre personne, ou carrément une nouvelle Regina Mills.  
Était-elle naturelle avec son fils? Ou jouait elle le rôle de bonne mère et elle était une véritable garce? Ou inversement?  
Elle était une vraie énigme et cela faisait que 2 jours que je la connaissais. Il faudra que j'essaie de la percée à jour avant de partir. Ce sera mon challenge, en plus de la mettre hors d'elle.  
L'histoire du gamin aussi était troublante, dans son livre, les personnages étaient quelque peu différents des contes que je connaissais.  
J'en étais seulement à l'histoire de Cendrillon, et pour moi, elle devenait princesse grâce à sa marraine la bonne fée. Cette dernière ne se fait pas tuer par ce Rumple machin chose et Cendrillon ne passe pas de marché avec lui.  
Mais bon, cela restait des histoires et c'est tout.  
Une fois mes pensées passées, je mets en route mon ordinateur et mes bandes sonores déjà près enregistrées pour continuer mes compos.  
Je ne suis pas une grande artiste, loin de là, mais j'aime bien composer, ça me détend. Ou alors je reprends les chansons que j'aime bien. Je chante un peu, mais je suis moins d'être Céline Dion ou autres chanteuse à voix.  
A peine la première chanson terminée qu'on frappe à ma porte. Il était 21h passer et je n'attendais personne.  
En m'approchant pour ouvrir, j'entends glousser derrière la porte.  
N'ayant pas de judas **_"il faudra que j'en mette un"_** j'étais dans l'obligation d'ouvrir pour voir de qui si s'agissait.  
Et ma surprise fut grande, il n'y avait pas une mais 4 personnes. Ruby et ses amies.

« - Hey! Salut Emma, comme je savais qu'on ne te verrait pas ce soir alors on est venues à toi! _Dit Ruby en levant des packs de bière, tandis que Mary Margaret me regardait l'aire désolée et me montrant qu'il y avait aussi de quoi manger.  
_- Bien, et bien entrer.  
_Chacune rentre en me faisant la bise et Ashley et Lacey se présentent en même temps. Je les invite à s'installer dans le salon._  
- Emma, vous faites de la musique? _Me demande Mary Margaret_  
- Vu qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms, je pense qu'on peut aussi se tutoyer. C'est valable pour vous aussi_, dis-je en regardant Ashley et Lacey qui acquiescent_. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui je fais enfin j'essaie de faire de la musique.  
- Trop bien, tu nous fais écouter? _Demande Ruby_  
- Nan nan, écoute, je ne suis pas douée, ça sert à rien.  
- La grande Emma Swan qui tient tête au maire aurait-elle peur de montrer son talent en public?  
- Ruby ça n'a rien avoir avec ça...  
- Tu tiens tête au maire? _Me demande Lacey_.  
- Oui, enfin non, je me laisse pas faire c'est tout.  
- T'as du courage, personne ne le fait ici, _surenchérit Ashley_.  
- Elle est pas si terrible que ça.  
- Si tu le dis.  
- Bon, on fait quoi ? _M'interroge Mary Margaret en me regardant._  
- Hey me regarde pas comme ça, j'avais pas prévu d'avoir 4 personnes chez moi, sans vouloir vous offenser.  
- Et bien buvons et apprenons à te connaître, _dit Ashley avec un grand sourire._  
- Et toi à nous connaître, _ajoute Mary Margaret._  
- Okay je vais chercher des verres et des...  
Je n'ai pas eu le temps que finir ma phrase que j'entends ma version d'une chanson des années 60 "You don't own me"  
- Putain Ruby! T'es chiante!  
- Rho c'est bon, je suis peut être chiante mais toi une sacré cachottière, c'est toi qui chante?  
- Euh... Oui, _je sens mes joues rosir_.  
La musique était un exutoire, la seule façon de m'évader, j'avais l'impression de me mettre à nu devant de parfaites inconnues, ce qui est ironique vis à vis de Ruby.  
Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte du silence qui régnait, à part ma musique. Les filles ne disaient plus rien, et une nouvelle chanson commençait, Ruby avait mis toutes mes musiques en aléatoire, là c'était plus rock punk.  
- Waa Emma c'est... C'est impressionnant. _Dit Ashley en me regardant._  
- Merci mais franchement c'est rien du tout, et c'est pas du grand art non plus.  
- Attend Emma, on a l'impression qu'il y a un groupe entier alors que tu fais ça toute seule, c'est impressionnant! _Ajoute Mary._  
- J'avoue c'est plutôt cool ce que tu fais.  
- C'est TRÈS cool tu veux dire Ashley, c'est dingue tu ne m'en avais pas parlé, _me demande Ruby._  
- Tu ne me l'as pas demandé non plus. Mais merci pour les compliments.  
- Tu joues de quel instrument? _Me questionne Lacey._  
- Uniquement de la guitare et du piano, le reste c'est le synthé ou un logiciel.  
- C'est déjà pas mal.  
- Si tu le dis.  
- Tu as d'autre talent caché? _Me demande Ruby, non sans un regard pour me rappeler notre soirée d'hier._  
- Euh non, quand j'étais jeune je jouais au DJ pour les soirées.  
- C'est cool ça aussi. »

Et la soirée se passe comme ça, sur le rythme de question réponse. Lacey tenait la bibliothèque, Ashley était femme de ménage à droite à gauche et était en couple.  
C'était un petit groupe fort sympathique qui me mît à l'aise assez rapidement. Malgré leur complicité évidente elles m'intégraient, comme si je faisais partie de leur groupe depuis le début.  
Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une aussi bonne soirée, mais il ne fallait pas que je m'attache, j'allais partir un jour ou l'autre et sûrement a l'autre bout du pays et je ne les reverrai jamais.  
3h du matin passé les filles prirent congés pour rentrer chez elles.  
Sauf Ruby qui reste pour m'aider à ranger.

« - Merci d'être venue avec elles, c'était très sympa.  
- Je savais que vous alliez bien vous entendre, et que tu aurais loupé quelques choses.  
- C'est claire, elles sont vraiment sympas.  
- Vient un peu par ici. _Me dis Ruby en me tirant par la ceinture, que je suis passée près d'elle pour aller chercher les verres sales._  
- Ruby... _Je place mes mains sur ses hanches._  
- Quoi? Tu es le meilleurs coup que j'ai jamais eu, tu fais de la musique, y'a rien de plus excitant.  
- Hey, n'exagère pas non plus, et n'oublie pas, je ne veux que du sexe.  
- Oh mais moi aussi, n'ait pas d'inquiétude, _et elle m'embrasse._  
Nos mains se baladent sur le corps l'une de l'autre avant que je ne le porte jusqu'à ma chambre.

Ruby était pleine de désir, et ça se sentait. Ni une ni deux, nous étions nues. Elle était plus sauvage que la veille, on se battait pour avoir le dessus, aucune de nous ne voulait laisser l'autre prendre le dessus, ce qui rendait la chose assez violente. C'était la première fois que je "baisais" comme ça, et faut avouer que c'était excitant, mais pas à faire avec n'importe qui.

- Waa, Ruby, c'était...  
- Chaud?  
- Ouais, on va dire ça comme ça. Tu sais, c'est très cool avec toi, mais...  
- Emma, Emma, Emma, tu m'attires beaucoup sexuellement, mais ça s'arrête la. C'est du sexe uniquement, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te passerai pas la bague au doigt.  
- Okay, okay, j'suis rassurée.  
- Et moi je n'suis pas rassasier. _Me dit elle avec des yeux carnassiers._


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à schtroup30 de m'avoir prévenue du double post... Milles excuses, je n'ai pas fait attention du coup le chapitre 5 était le même que le précedent... J'ai corrigé ça, donc voilà la suite qui aurait due être en ligne hier. Encore désolée **

**Merci pour vos Reviews, Follows et autres c'est motivant ^^ **  
**Ruby ne souffrira pas ne vous inquiétez pas ;)**

* * *

La nuit fut très courte, et Ruby était toujours dans mon lit, ce qui me met mal à l'aise. Elle est adorable mais je ne peux pas avoir de relation sérieuse avec elle, sexuellement pas de soucis, mais pas plus.  
J'espère qu'elle a compris, dans le doute je devrais arrêter ces parties de jambes en l'aire aussi agréable soit elle.  
Je me lève pour aller préparer du café et on toque de nouveau à ma porte.  
_**"10h du mat, un dimanche matin, on ne peut pas être tranquille dans cette ville"**_

J'ouvre la porte, personne.  
« - Salut Emma.  
_Je baisse les yeux, Henry._  
- Salut gamin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure-ci? Ta mère est au courant?  
- Non, elle est à la mairie jusqu'à midi, elle pense que je suis à la maison. _Et il entre comme s'il était chez lui._  
- T'as lu mon livre?  
- J'ai commencé.  
- Et alors?  
- C'est très différent de ce que je connais.  
- C'est normal puisque c'est la véritable histoire des contes de fée. Les légendes ne naissent pas de l'imagination, quelqu'un les a vraiment vues et les raconter par la suite. En changeant 2-3 choses pour que ça devienne des classiques.  
- C'est logique, mais ce ne sont que des histoires, je suis désolée.  
- S'il te plait croit moi, retrouve charmant, et on verra ce qui se passera. Il faut absolument le retrouver.  
- Mais même si je te croyais, comment veux-tu que je retrouve quelqu'un qu'on a, apparemment, jamais vu ici.  
- Il est forcément ici, la malédiction la emporté ici!  
- Okay okay, écoute gamin, je ne suis pas seule la, on en reparle un autre jour.  
- Promets-moi de le chercher?  
_Il avait ce regard, si sur de ce qu'il disait, il y croyait vraiment, il était sincère ce qui était troublant_.  
- Promis gamin.  
_Il m'enlace, ce qui me surprend et je suis restée les bras en l'air, jusqu'à ce qu'il se recule._  
- Merci Emma ».  
Et il repart comme il était venu.  
Ce gamin était... Y'a pas de mots. Je lui avais fait une promesse, alors j'allais la tenir, je tenais toujours mes promesses. Bien qu'il serait difficile de trouver quelqu'un dont on ne sait absolument rien…

« - Bonjour belle blonde.  
- Salut Ruby, bien dormi?  
- Peu mais bien, j'te prendrai bien un peu de café avant de partir. »  
_Je lui sers une tasse et on a bu notre café dans le silence avant qu'elle ne rentre chez elle._

Il faisait beau, je ne voulais pas rester enfermer_**." Après le déjeuner j'irai aux écuries voir si des balades étaient organisées."  
**_Je ne suis pas une excellente cavalière mais assez pour savoir monter sur le cheval, et en faire ce que je voulais pour me balader.  
En attendant, je reprends ma lecture du livre d'Henry avec une seconde tasse de café. J'entamais la fameuse histoire de blanche neige. L'heure du déjeuner sonna, ou plutôt mon ventre gargouillait.  
Un plat tout fait au micro-onde et hop c'était prêt, je continuais à lire tout en mangeant.  
Arriver à la fin de l'histoire, j'étais surprise par cette version qui contenait beaucoup plus d'action que la version Disney, c'était moins nian nian.  
_**"Bon aller hop direction les écuries"**_

Arrivée sur place, je suis accueillie par un charmant palefrenier, qui m'informe qu'il n'y avait pas de promenades organisées mais que je pouvais passer une sorte d'évaluation de niveau devant le directeur pour me balader seule.  
Par chance le directeur était la et était d'accord pour me regarder montrer.  
Le palefrenier m'emmène vers les boxes quand en passant devant un, un cheval s'agite.  
- Ooh ohh, doucement... _Dis-je En regardant son nom_, Hercule. Et en le caressant il s'arrête net.  
- Et bien, c'est la première fois que je vois Hercule se laisser caresser!  
- Ben il a pas l'aire méchant, et il apprécie.  
- C'est bien ce qui me surprend. On a du mal à l'approcher. Apparemment il vous aime bien.  
- Je peux le monter?  
- Ola, je ne vous le conseil pas, il n'a plus l'habitude, et personne n'a réussi à le dresser et...  
_Sans qu'il puisse finir, je suis rentrée dans le box, sans problème, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sentais bien avec ce cheval et apparemment lui avec moi._  
- Donner moi un licol s'il vous plait. _Demandais je au palefrenier bouche bée._  
_Je suis arrivée à le mettre sans qu'Hercule ne bronche, ce qui scotche une nouvelle fois l'homme qui m'accompagnait_.  
- Écoutez si vous voulez le monter faudrait...  
- Si vous voulez, je peux vous signer une sorte de décharge ou écrire un mot comme moi j'étais au courant pour Hercule mais que j'en n'ai fait qu'à ma tête, ça vous va?  
- Oui, comme ça je n'aurais pas de problème.  
- Bien allez chercher un papier et un crayon pendant que je prépare Hercule. »

Je commence par le brosser, tout en lui parlant.  
-T'es pas si horrible qu'on le dit,_ il secoue la tête, _puis ça doit te faire du bien qu'on s'occupe de toi hein, et sortir un peu aussi.  
_Il baisse et relève la tête, comme pour dire oui._  
- euh tu comprends ce que j'te dis?  
_Et il se tourne pour me regarder l'aire de dire "a ton avis?"_  
- Ooookay le cheval, je t'aime bien mais tu me fais un peu peur là.  
_Et il henni_.  
- Tu te fou de ma gueule la?  
Pas de réaction, bon ça devait être que des coïncidences.  
Je finis de l'harnacher, d'écrire ma propre autorisation à monter ce cheval.

Une fois dessus, et seule, je me demande à voix haute où était la carrière où m'attendais le directeur, d'après le palefrenier.  
Hercule se met en route tout seul.  
- Okay canasson, si vraiment tu m'emmène à la carrière, je te donne une pomme.  
Et il se met à trotter pour arriver à la fameuse carrière.  
_**"Putain de merde je parle aux chevaux, ou c'est lui qui me parle... Non non non c'est impossible, simple coïncidence"**_

En me voyant arriver, le directeur se demande surement ce que je faisais que Hercule, le palefrenier lui montre mon mot.

« - Méfiez-vous miss Swan, il n'est pas très coopératif.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je crois qu'on s'entend bien.  
- Bien Mademoiselle Swan, montrer moi ce vous savez faire.  
- C'est un peu vague monsieur, vous pouvez être plus précis!  
- Et bien montrer moi que vous savez maitriser votre monture, et ce que vous savez faire.  
- Bien. »

_En me penchant vers l'oreille d'Hercule je lui chuchote_  
- Écoute bonhomme, j'aime me balader à cheval, je pense que tu dois aussi aimer les grands espaces. Bizarrement je te fais confiance et je t'aime bien. Alors montre à ces deux la que tu vaux mieux que ce qu'ils pensent.

Et le cheval part au petit trot, plus allonge la foulée, pour accélérer et passer au galop, le temps de faire deux tours.  
Puis il se met face à un obstacle  
" - Doucement mon beau, je suis pas douée pour ça"  
Il continue et saute, c'était... C'était la première fois que moi même je sautais aussi bien, j'avais même l'impression de paraitre gracieuse.  
Puis il s'arrête pour repartir au pas, et là, il se met tout seul a effectué des figures de dressage. Bien sûr je faisais semblant de maîtriser la chose, heureusement que j'avais déjà vu quelque concours.

"- Impressionnant Miss Swan, _s'exclame le directeur_. Je vois que vous avez un très bon niveau et Hercule... Il est transformé, vous pouvez aller en balade. Si vous voulez changer de cheval on vous en donnera un autre.  
- Non je vais garder Hercule j'ai... Une certaine... Complicité avec lui.  
- Bien allez-y, mais soyez prudente. Et il repart.  
- On peut aller sur la plage? _Demandais-je au palefrenier_.  
- Bien sûr.  
Et il m'indique, cette fois ci, comment m'y rendre.

Une fois arrivé, j'hésitais à parler au cheval. C'était flippant qu'il comprenne.  
"Alors mon beau qu'est ce qu'on fait?"  
_Il se cabre légèrement en hennissant._  
"Wwoooo doucement."  
Il se calme, "tu veux te dégourdir les pattes?"  
_Il fait oui avec la tête_.  
"Okay, je me prépare, pas de soucis mais vas-y en douceur"  
Il commence au trot, puis galop et il accélère encore plus.  
C'était incroyable, il faisait tout, je profitais du vent qui frottait contre mes joues, les cheveux au vent.  
Je lâche les reines, resserre mes cuisses autour de l'abdomen d'Hercule, lève les bras sur le côté et ferme les yeux. J'avais l'impression de voler, c'était génial quand Hercule ralentit tout d'un coup.  
"Hey mon gros qu'est ce qui t'arrive?"  
En face de nous un autre cavalier, arrive de face, plutôt cavalière quand on se rapproche.  
_**" Et merde, elle est partout pour me gâcher la vie."**_

"Miss Swan. _Me dit le maire toute aussi surprise que moi de la voir.  
_- Bonjour madame Mills  
- Madame le Maire s'il vous plait, je ne savais pas que vous montiez à cheval.  
- Je suis pleine de surprise que voulez-vous.  
_Elle a un petit rictus_  
- Même vos petits sourires discrets vous vont mieux.  
_Son regard noir était revenu aussi tôt, ce qui était assez marrant.  
_- Je croyais que cela vous impressionnait plus?  
- C'est exacte, ça me prouve que vous n'êtes pas vous-même et que vous baissez la garde quand vous souriez, ce qui veut dire qu'il y'a quelqu'un d'autre derrière vos regards prêt à nous tuer sur place, bien qu'ils vous donnent un certain charme aussi, faut bien l'avouer.  
- Miss Swan, vous êtes agaçante et arrogante.  
- C'est ce qui fait mon charme, en plus de mon humour.  
_A peine un petit sourire naissant, que son visage s'assombrit_.  
- Si vous le dites.  
- Aller madame Mi... Madame le Maire, avouez que vous aviez envie de rire?  
_Elle arrête son cheval, du coup Hercule fait de même. Et c'est là que j'ai remarqué qu'on avait fait demi-tour pour suivre le maire._  
- Écoutez Miss Swan, je ne sais pas pour qui vous vous prenez, psychologue ou humouriste, mais vous n'êtes ni l'un ni l'autre! Et à part me taper sur les nerfs vous ne faites rien d'autre!  
_Et elle part au galop, pour rentrer aux écuries je suppose. Même sur un canasson, elle gardait toute sa grâce._  
"Dit moi mon beau, tu ne connaîtrais pas un petit passage secret, histoire qu'on arrive avant le maire aux écuries?"  
Et il part lui aussi au galop à la poursuite du maire qui avait déjà une belle avance, mais Hercule en avait sous le capot et les rattrape petit à petit jusqu'à se mettre à leur hauteur, le maire me regarde, et j'ai pu voir qu'elle était vraiment très... Énervée  
Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire, ainsi qu'un petit salut de la main, style militaire, avant qu'Hercule ne bifurque vers la forêt en bordure de plage.  
J'ai juste eu le temps de voir le soulagement sur le visage du maire. Après quelques minutes, hercule se remet au trot et nous sommes arrivées aux écuries, pas de maire.

« - Dites-moi, ou est l'emplacement du box du cheval du maire_? Demandai-je au directeur en passant devant lui._  
- Juste à côté de celui d'Hercule.  
- Merci et, est ce que vous avez des pommes pour donner aux chevaux?  
- Oui attendez. _Il entre dans une pièce et ressort avec un sac contenant 4 belles pommes_.  
- Merci et Hercule est vraiment formidable, je peux le monter par la suite?  
- Je n'y vois aucun problème, j'ai toujours dit qu'un cheval sortit était un cheval calme. Revenez quand vous voulez.  
- Merci. »

"Aller, à ta maison" et nous voilà devant son box, ses 2 voisins vides, le maire n'était toujours pas rentré. J'enlève tout le matériel d'Hercule et m'en vais le ranger.  
"Tiens mon grand ça c'est pour la carrière" _Je lui tends une pomme qu'il prit délicatement._  
_Dès qu'il a finit, je lui en tends une deuxième_  
" Ca c'est pour m'avoir vendu du rêve sur la plage"  
"Celle la c'est pour le raccourcis, je te laisserai la dernière pour plus tard, ton dessert si tu veux."

Je le place dans son box, et continuais à le caresser, quand j'entends le maire arriver et causer avec son cheval. Je sors du box pour aller à celui voisin.

"- Alors madame le maire on parle toute seule?"  
_Elle sursaute avant de me répondre_  
- Miss Swan! _Dit-elle pleine de colère_. Vous m'avez fait peur, vous êtes déjà rentrée?  
- Désolée, ce n'était pas mon intention (_quoi que...)_ oui, je connais un... Un passage secret, qui fait qu'Hercule est déjà prêt à dormir.  
- Vous montez Hercule?  
_Elle parait toute aussi surprise que les deux autres._  
- Euh oui, pourquoi ça surprend tout le monde?  
- Même moi je n'ai pas réussis.  
- Il faut croire qu'il m'aime bien.  
_Elle me fusille du regard, j'allais peut être un peu loin.  
_- Bonne fin de journée madame le Maire. A demain.  
- Ne soyez pas en retard! _Me dit elle avec son ton autoritaire_  
- Vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêchez, c'est impressionnant. Détendez-vous un peu ça vous ferait du bien. »

Regina était verte de rage, jamais personne ne lui avait parlé comme ça.  
_**"Pour qui elle se prenait! Il faudra que je trouve un moyen de la faire taire une bonne fois pour toute! Elle a réussi à me pourrir la fin de la journée."**_  
Mais quelque part tout au fond d'elle même, Regina appréciait qu'enfin quelqu'un ose lui ternir tête. Ça mettait un peu de piment dans sa vie, et il fallait bien l'avouer Emma Swan était pleine de surprises.  
Elle allait jouer au jeu du shérif, mais elle lui montrera qu'elles ne jouaient pas dans la même catégorie, il fallait taper fort pour savoir jusqu'où la blonde était prête à aller.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nouveau Chapitre pour me faire pardonner le double post..**

**Encore merci pour vos reviews, suivre mon histoire, ou me mettre en favoris ^^**

**N'hésiter pas à me dire c'que vous en pensez ;)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

J'étais épuisée, après une bonne douche, je suis me avachie sur le canapé avec le fameux livre et je me suis endormie.

Cette nuit, j'ai rêvé de ce monde imaginaire, j'étais une pauvre fille des champs mais très débrouillarde et j'avais peur de rien. Et dans ce rêve il y avait aussi Regina... Et ces passages étaient loin d'être catholiques, ce qui me réveille, légèrement en sueur et toute émoustillée.  
Il était 6h30 passé, j'étais allongée, les yeux grands ouverts, à repenser aux baisés de cette méchante reine tyrannique, son corps, ses caresses...  
_**"Wo wooo stop Swan, à la douche!"**_  
Après une douche tiède, puis chaude j'étais en pleine forme, impossible de me rendormir, je commençais à 9h, dans 2h...  
Il faisait beau dehors, et doux... Aller courir? _**"Naan trop fatiguant Et si j'allais voir ce bon vieux Hercule? »**_  
Le responsable des écuries m'avait dit que je pouvais venir le monter quand je voulais, donc direction le canasson.  
Arrivée sur place je l'entends hennir, Hercule m'appelait. En me dirigeant vers lui, j'ai vu Regina sortir du box de Rocinante, son cheval pour aller calmer Hercule.

« - Et bien madame le Maire, vous ne dormez jamais?  
_Elle sursaute, évidemment, en se retournant avec son regard apeuré qui change quand elle me reconnait._  
- Miss Swan! Ça ne vous arrive jamais de prévenir de votre présence! _Me hurle-t-elle dessus._  
- Bien le bonjour à vous aussi. La prochaine je prendrai mon cor de chasse et je soufflerai dedans 5 minutes avant d'arriver, comme ça vous saurez que j'arrive.  
- Que faites vous ici?  
- Je vais bien merci. Oh ben, qu'est ce qu'on peut faire dans des écuries? Ah oui je venais faire une ballade avec Hercule avant le travail.  
- Très drôle Miss Swan. _Me dit-elle en me fusillant du regard._  
- Je ne savais pas que vous montiez, sinon je ne serai pas venue empiéter sur vos plates bandes.  
- Il est toujours tant de rentrer chez vous. _Me répondit-elle tout en continuant à préparer son cheval._  
- Ça vous arrive d'être aimable?  
- Seulement quand j'y vois mon intérêt.  
- Hum... Je vois. Faudrait vraiment vous détendre un peu, vraiment ça vous ferait du bien.

- Bon ben bonne balade ou je ne sais quoi. »

Et je pars chercher les affaires d'Hercule, et quand je suis revenue, elle était déjà partie.

Une fois parée, je demande à ma monture ce qu'elle voulait faire, et il se met en route pour la carrière.  
« - Oh non mon beau, on ne va pas aller la bas, pas avec elle. S'il te plait. » Le suppliai-je tout en essayant de le diriger vers l'opposé. Mais cette tête de mule continue et me voilà au milieu des obstacles, et la Mills qui me toisait avec un petit sourire malsain.

« - Miss Swan, ici on ne se balade pas, on travaille avec sa monture. _Me dit-elle en sautant un obstacle avec une classe, une souplesse, une grace... Bref c'était parfait._  
_Et Hercule se met à trotter gentiment._  
- S'il te plait, ne me fait pas avoir honte sinon..."  
_Je n'avais pas vu l'obstacle qu'il s'apprêtait à sauter.  
Ne m'étant pas préparée, c'était beaucoup moins gracieux que Regina, qui n'en avait pas manqué une miette et qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres._  
- Merci. _Dit je à mon canasson, qui se remet face à un autre obstacle plus haut, mais la j'ai eu le temps de me mettre en place et je le franchis sans problème. Le sourire de Regina avait disparu, j'étais fière de moi._  
Au bout d'une demie heure de saut, figure de dressage, je demande à Regina si elle voulait venir se balader sur la plage avec moi.

« - Non merci, _me répond t- elle avec un ton sec._  
- Vous ne pensez pas qu'on pourrait avoir une relation cordiale? Je ne vous demande pas d'être mon amie mais...  
- Je n'ai aucune envie de devenir votre amie comme vous dites.  
- Mais moi non plus, je ne veux pas de gar_(Je marque une pause pour trouver un autre mot)_... De personne aussi froide que vous dans mon entourage, mais on pourrait avoir le minimum syndical d'une bonne relation.

_Elle continuait de marcher avec son cheval._  
- Bien, et si nous faisions une course, celle qui gagne offre le petit déjeuner à l'autre, dans une bonne ambiance. _Lui dis-je avec défis_  
- Non.  
- Roh aller Regina!  
- Madame le Maire!  
- Oui si vous voulez, je ne vous demande pas la mort quand même. On pourra même aller dans votre bureau ou le mien, histoire que personne ne voit que vous pouvez être sociable!  
- Vous êtes incroyablement agaçante Miss Swan, vous le savez?  
- Yeap, vous me le rappelez assez souvent, mais c'est ce qui fait mon charme à ce qu'il parait.  
_Elle sourit timidement._  
- D'accord pour la course, si vous gagnez, ce qui m'étonnerait, je vous offre le petit déjeuner dans mon bureau, si c'est moi, pas de petit déjeuner, et vous me laissez tranquille après cela.  
- Vous êtes sûre de vous, moi aussi. Alors c'est d'accord.  
- Bien allons y. »  
Elle avait ce sourire fier et sûr d'elle qui est aussi agaçant que mignon. Au moins elle souriait, et c'est vrai qu'elle était magnifique. Même son regard noire et hautin était... Excitant. Ce qui me faisait penser à ce rêve, elle, moi, moment torride... Je secoue ma tête pour m'enlever ses images, et constate qu'elle était déjà en direction de la plage.  
« -Miss Swan, je vais gagner si vous ne venez pas. »  
Et je pars à sa rencontre. Le temps d'atteindre la plage j'ai eu le temps de briefer Hercule en lui disant qu'il était hors de question que je perde. Il avait l'aire tout aussi motivé que moi.

« - Vous voyez ce tronc d'arbre couché au loin? _Me demande le maire._  
- Yeap.  
- Bien, il doit y avoir 500 mètres à parcourir ce qui est largement suffisant pour nous départager.  
- Bien. Je vous laisse l'honneur de donner le départ.  
- Vous êtes prête? _Elle avait ce regard de... De parfaite peste qui était sûre de gagner et réussir. __Je lui adresse une petite grimace comme une enfant pour lui signifier que son attitude m'énervait._  
- A trois, un... Deux... Trois. »  
Et elle part au galop tandis qu'Hercule ne bougeait pas un sabot malgré mais coup de talons sur son flanc.  
Regina se retourne, et avait déjà le sourire de la victoire.  
« - Qu'est ce tu fou bordel?"

Et il se cabre en hennissant et part au galop à une vitesse... C'était impressionnant. Je rattrapais Regina petit à petit mais le tronc n'étais plus très loin.  
Hercule donnait tout ce qu'il avait, je sentais ses muscles se tendre à l'effort, et sa concentration aussi. Il arrive à la hauteur de Regina qui nous jette un regard de surprise, et moi un petit sourire l'aire de dire _**"c'est pas gagné"**_  
Elle talonne sa monture, mais elle devait être au bout de sa vitesse, tandis qu'Hercule gagnait du terrain de plus en plus, jusqu'à la dépasser ce qui me vaut un regard glacial, qui me fait rigoler.  
"Aller mon beau! "

Et nous étions devant, le tronc dépasser, en vainqueurs. Je me suis retournée pour avoir une Regina passablement énervée.  
« - On dirait que j'ai gagné.  
- Ne commencez pas Miss Swan!  
- Madame le maire serait-elle mauvaise perdante?  
- Pas du tout! _Me dit-elle faussement offusquée_. Mais je n'aime pas votre attitude. Vous ne savez pas gagner dignement et respecter les perdants.  
- Oh, parce que votre sourire "_j'ai déjà gagné c'est pas la peine de commencer"_ au départ est une marque de respect?  
_Elle sourit une nouvelle fois timidement_.  
- Je vous ai déjà dit que vous me tapiez sur les nerfs?  
- Oui, mais je crois qu'au fond ça vous plait bien que quelqu'un ose vous ternir tête.  
- N'importe quoi!  
Pensée Regina _**"elle n'a pas tort mais je ne vais pas lui faire le plaisir de lui montrer. Bien que plaisant, ce jeu devait cesser au plus vite"**_  
- Rendez-vous à 9h dans mon bureau, avec votre rapport, et pas de retard!  
- Bien majesté. » _Et Hercule se met à faire une révérence type canasson ce qui n'a pas du tout plu à Regina._

Une fois rentrée, je débarrasse Hercule de son matériel, lui donne quelques friandises pour le remercier, tout en le caressant car il aimait bien ça. Puis je pars avant madame de maire.

« - Vous non plus ne soyez pas en retard! » _Lui dis-je avec un petit clin d'œil de défis.  
_Elle me fusille du regard pour réponse._  
__**« Bon il est 8h25, il me faut à peine 10 minutes pour rentrer, 10 minutes pour aller au poste, 7 pour aller la mairie, ce qui me laissait 3 minutes pour me changer et être à l'heure, avec un peu d'avance. Je suis large"**_

8h59.  
- Salut Claudia, madame le maire m'attend.  
- Bonjour Miss... Emma, elle n'est pas encore dans son bureau.  
- Ah. _Dis-je l'aire satisfait quand des bruits de talons retentir dans tout le hall.  
9h. Elle n'était pas en retard et moi non plus.  
_- Claudia, qu'on ne me dérange pas jusqu'à nouvel ordre.  
- Bien madame.  
_On monte dans son bureau. « __**Elle est aussi belle devant que derrière »**__.  
Elle dépose sur la table un sac, ainsi que 2 gobelets._  
- Et bien, vous êtes forte pour avoir eu le temps de vous changer, aller acheter tout ça, et être à l'heure.  
- Je ne suis jamais en retard, sachez-le.  
- Oh mais je le sais déjà. Maniaque du contrôle.  
_Ma dernière phrase était volontairement murmurée._  
- Que dites-vous?  
- Euh..." _**Elle a entendu?" **_ Que j'ai la dalle.  
- Très élégant comme langage.  
_Je m'assois sur une chaise, Regina en face en me tendant un gobelet et le sac de viennoiseries._  
- Merci.  
_Le début du petite déjeuner commence dans le silence, Regina lisait le journal comme si je n'étais pas là._  
- Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes maire?  
- Pourquoi cette question?  
- Et bien comme vous n'êtes sûrement pas du genre à raconter votre vie, et comme j'ai envie de parler, je lance un sujet plutôt neutre pour bavarder.  
- Cela fait un certain temps. _Et elle replonge dans son journal_.  
- Ou est le père d'Henry?  
_Elle me regarde encore avec son regard bien à elle._  
- Cela ne vous regarde pas.  
- Bien bien, pourquoi vous êtes si distante et froide?  
- Pardon?  
- Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle.  
- Je ne vous connais pas, et je ne vous apprécie pas spécialement.  
- Outch... Au moins c'est claire, et je peux savoir pourquoi? En général on m'aime bien.  
- Vous m'agacez, vous m'énervez et votre veste rouge...  
- Vous faites de la discrimination vestimentaire?  
- Non.  
- Bon au moins vous êtes franche, si ça peut vous rassurez je ne vous apprécie pas trop non plus, mais je pense que si on vous enlève votre carapace, vous devez être quelqu'un d'intéressant à connaître.  
_Elle me regarde avec étonnement. Je vois plusieurs émotions passer dans ses yeux. Étonnement, surprise, et de nouveau l'agacement_.  
- Miss Swan, il me semble que vous avez fini, et un poste à ouvrir.  
- J'ai compris, _je regarde ma montre_, Ah ! Oui 9h20, faut que j'me grouille sinon mon patron va criser de mon retard.  
_Je la vois sourire en secouant légèrement la tête la tête dernière son journal_.  
- Vous devriez vraiment sourire plus souvent madame le Maire. »  
_Elle ne me regarde pas prête à me glacer sur place, mais plutôt pour juger de ma sincérité_.  
Et je pars pour aller travailler.

_**"Cette Emma Swan est aussi insupportable que... Je ne sais pas. Ce dont qu'elle a de m'agacer parce qu'elle vise juste, comme si elle pouvait lire en moi.  
Je ne peux pas me permettre qu'elle me perce a jour, elle est plus futé et intelligente qu'elle n'y paraît! Je ne peux pas la laisser tout gâcher.  
Elle m'énerve! Mais elle arrive aussi à me faire rire, ce que personne n'a réussi à faire, à part Henry. Elle est troublante... Non non, je ne peux pas penser ça, elle est tout ce qui m'énerve dans cette ville, elle prend un peu trop ses aises avec moi. Il faut vraiment que je lui montre qui je suis, et elle arrêtera son petit manège. Et partira d'elle même. Oui il faut que je marque le coup. Peut-être qu'en enquêtant sur elle j'apprendrai des choses."**_

« - Claudia, convoqué Sidney Glass si vous plait, le plus vite possible.  
- Oui madame, tout de suite. »

Lundi matin calme, direction le Granny pour le déjeuner. Je suis surprise de voir Mary Margaret assise à une table, seule.  
- Salut, tu ne travailles pas?  
- Oh salut Emma, _dit-elle en levant les yeux de son bouquin_, si si mais c'est la pause déjeuner, puis mes élèves ont sport après, donc j'ai plus de temps.  
- Oh très bien, je peux me joindre à toi?  
- Bien sûr avec plaisir.  
- Merci. Dit moi, tu connais le petit Henry Mills?  
- C'est l'un de mes élèves, pourquoi?  
- Ben il est venu me voir l'autre jour, en me disant que les gens de ville subissaient une malédiction, et que...  
- Oh oui, c'est de ma faute. _Dit-elle gênée en baissant les yeux_.  
- Comment ça?  
- Il est très solitaire, il est souvent seul et reste la plus part des recréations avec moi, alors je lui ai donné ce livre pour qu'il puisse s'évader un peu.  
- Tu penses qu'il n'est pas heureux avec sa mère?  
- Oh non! Regina est ce qu'elle est mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle aime son fils et qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. Elle est même venue voir en pleine recréation pour m'engueuler à propos du livre.  
- Pas étonnant, Henry pense qu'elle est la méchante Reine. Ça doit pas être agréable à entendre de la bouche de son fils.  
- Oh... Pourquoi pense-t-il cela?  
- A cause de la malédiction, elle serait la méchante Reine qui l'aurait lancé et aurait emporté tous les personnages de contes. C'est à dire les habitants de Storybrook. Mais vous ne vous souvenez plus de votre vie au pays enchanté.  
- Et bien, je savais qu'il avait beaucoup d'imagination, mais à ce point la...  
- Oui et il pense que je suis une sorte de... Sauveuse et que c'est moi qui réussirait à défaire la malédiction.  
- Oh... Et tu sais qui je suis sensée être?  
- Selon Henry, tu serais Blanche Neige.  
- Rien que ça! _Dit-elle en rigolant_. Ça expliquerait pourquoi Regina ne m'aime pas.  
- Tu ne vas pas le croire?  
- Salut les filles, qu'est-ce que je vous sers?  
- Salut Ruby, pour moi, comme d'hab' double cheese burger, frite coca et un café.  
- Un café pour moi, j'ai déjà mangé. _Répond Mary Margaret._  
- Je reviens tout de suite.  
- Pour répondre à ta question, non je ne crois pas Henry. Et je comprends pourquoi il va voir le docteur Hooper.  
- Qui est ce?  
- Un psychologue...  
- Oh... Et il a quel âge?  
- Euh... Beuh... Je ne sais pas, 35-40 ans.  
- Nan, désolée, le gamin.  
- Oh, 10 ans.  
- Hum... Il est adorable en tout cas, ce qui contraste avec sa mère! A ce demander comment elle a fait pour engendrer son parfait opposé.  
- Henry n'est pas son fils biologique, elle a adopté quand il avait quelque mois.  
- Ohh... Désolée... Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle ne voulait pas me parler de son père.  
- Voilà pour les plus belles. _Dit Ruby en posant les plats et le café de Mary Margaret sur la table.  
Je lui tends un billet  
_- Non non c'est la maison.  
- Ruby... Vous n'allez pas me payer tous mes repas!  
- Et pourquoi pas?  
- Ce n'est pas mon genre, alors prend cet argent et garde la monnaie comme pourboire.  
- Okay okay, ça change de Graham.  
_Et elle part sans que je puisse lui poser mes questions. Mary Margaret devait voir mon air d'incompréhension._  
- Graham était l'ancien shérif, il était à la botte de Regina, et il venait se faire servir gratuitement ici à chaque repas, comme si cela était normal. Ne t'inquiète pas Ruby ne t'as pas dit ça méchamment. Elle t'aime bien je crois.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? _Lui ai-je demandé en rougissant légèrement_.  
- Ben disons... Nan désolée j'ai promis de ne pas le dire.  
- Elle aime les filles.  
- Oui c'est ça, comment tu sais?  
- Ce n'était pas une question Mary...  
_Elle ne comprenait pas ou je voulais en venir, ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Quand tout d'un coup._  
- Ooooh, ooh... Je vois. Toi aussi tu...  
- Oui.  
- okay, pas de soucis.  
- Écoute Mary je suis désolée de te le dire comme ça, je ne voulais pas et je ne veux pas que ça se sache pour le moment.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne me gêne pas du tout et je ne le répéterai pas. »  
La fin du repars s'est fait en silence.  
_**"Pourquoi je lui ai dit? On se connaît à peine, et je lui ai dit... Bon c'est pas grave en soit mais c'est la première fois que je me confis sur ma vie privée a quelqu'un... Cette Mary Margaret m'inspirait confiance, j'ai l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours. Je l'aime bien"**_

« - Bon je vais y aller, Merci pour avoir tenu compagnie.  
- Merci à toi Emma, je suis souvent seule le lundi midi, ça m'a fait plait de t'avoir avec moi,  
- Oh, et bien on peut déjeuner ensemble tous les lundis si tu veux? Et je ne te fais pas de rentre dedans t'inquiète pas!  
_Elle rigole._  
- Je ne m'inquiète pas, et ça me ferait plaisir.  
- Bien. _Dis-je en souriant_. On fait comme ça. A bientôt et bonne journée. »  
Je quitte le restaurant tout en saluant Ruby qui était derrière le comptoir.

« - Hey belle gosse!  
_C'était Ruby qui me courrait après_.  
- T'as oublié ton café. _Me dit-elle en me le tendant._  
- Oh... Désolée, merci mais ce n'était pas la peine de me courir après.  
- Tu ne l'aurais pas payé je ne l'aurais pas fait. _Me répond t-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de repartir._

L'après-midi a été calme, à part Leroy qui faisait des siennes à cause de l'alcool, ne voulant pas perdre mon temps en le gardant en cellule, je l'ai raccompagné chez lui, non sans difficulté. Et la fin de journée est arrivée.  
Programme du soir, lecture et musique.


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci pour vos reviews, MP, Follow, Favorites... Ravie que ça vous plaise (vous pouvez dire aussi que vous n'aimez pas, je n'vous en tiendrai pas rigueur... Ou pas =P)**

**Beautilful Régina: Tout d'abord, merci de ta reviews ;). Perso pour la chanson, je l'ai entendu pour la première dans la 2ème saison de la série American Horror Story, et j'aime bien les vielles chansons =) (Les récentes aussi hein =P)**

**Voila la suite, peut être une autre dans la soirée (bien que beaucoup seront devant leurs TV, j'me demande bien pourquoi...)**

**Si vous répondez présent, alors ce sera ce soir, sinon... Je ne sais pas quand (Oui j'aime faire du chantage =P)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

La semaine se passe calmement, ainsi que les suivantes. Les journées étaient les mêmes, travail, travail, ballade avec Hercule, travail, travail...

J'ai pu faire plus ample connaissance avec Mary grâce au déjeuner du lundi et à une ou deux soirée avec le petit groupe, j'ai aussi rencontré d'autres habitants, Auguste Booth, le Docteur Hooper qui avait perdu son chien Pongo, le petit ami d'Ashley, et d'autre que j'oublie.

Cette petite ville devenait de plus en plus sympathique et agréable. Mais il ne fallait pas trop que je m'y attache, Regina me le rappelait assez. Cela faisait maintenant 3 mois.  
Toujours pas de volontaire malgré les demandes de Regina et le contrat plus qu'intéressante pour l'heureux élu. Mais personne ne se décidait.  
Les relations avec Regina n'avaient pas spécialement avancées, je ne savais pas quoi penser. Elle mettait toujours autant de barrières sans laisser quiconque les franchir, à part son fils.  
Henry était venu me voir à plusieurs reprises pour parler de "l'opération cobra" comme il s'amusait à appeler sa quête pour défaire la fameuse malédiction. Il était tout heureux le jour où il m'avait annoncé avoir retrouvé le prince Charmant. C'était, selon lui, le patient inconnu à l'hôpital qui était dans le coma. Je savais qu'il y avait un inconnu dans le coma, mais l'idée ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit.  
Je ne savais pas si je devais entretenir son délire ou non mais j'appréciais de plus en plus ce gamin et lui aussi apparemment. On passait du temps ensemble mais on ne parlait, majoritairement, que de la malédiction.  
Le docteur m'avait dit, au détour d'une conversation, qu'il était bon pour Henry d'entretenir son imaginaire... Donc je me sentais un peu moins coupable de rentrer, un peu, dans son jeu.

Un matin, j'entends le son caractéristique des talons de Regina entrer dans le poste, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de sourire.

« - Miss Swan, je vous destitue de vos fonctions, vous n'êtes plus shérif, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, monsieur Glass ici présent prendra votre place.  
- Qu... Quoi? Pardon?  
- Vous avez très bien entendu. Vous pouvez garder votre logement jusqu'à la fin du mois si vous le souhaitez. Maintenant remettez moi votre insigne.  
- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça! _Hurlai-je_  
_Elle se penche sur mon bureau, pose ses mains dessus, et me regarde droit dans les yeux.  
__**« Elle est en train de me virer, mais qu'est ce qu'elle est sexy ! Non pas le décolleté Swan ! »**_  
- Miss Swan, je suis le maire, c'est moi qui vous emploie, et c'est moi qui décide. Vous n'étiez là qu'en intérim votre contrat peut être rompu à tout moment. _Me dit-elle avec un regard satisfait et un petit rictus_.  
- Bien... _Je dépose mon insigne sur le bureau, toujours en la regardant dans les yeux._ Finalement vous êtes bien la garce que tout le monde pense. »  
Et je quitte le bureau furieuse.

Étrangement Regina fut blessé par la dernière phrase de l'ex shérif, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi.  
_**"Je m'en suis enfin débarrassée, c'est ce qu'il fallait faire, je n'ai pas pour habitude de revenir en arrière… Non je ne regrette pas ! "  
**_Mais le maire n'était pas spécialement convaincue par ses propres pensées.

_**« **_- Glass prenez cette insigne. Demain sera votre premier jour en tant que shérif._**  
**_- Bien madame. »

_**"Putain mais pour qui elle se prend sérieux? Okay je ne devais pas rester longtemps, mais me virer comme ça c'est... Raaaaaah, elle m'énerve! Je lui mettrai bien poing dans la gueule... Nan ça abîmerait son joli visage, mais elle mériterait quelque chose quand même."**_

Je me dirige vers mon appartement, un peu de musique me calmera les nerfs. Ma guitare n'a pas fait pas long feu. Trop énervée, j'ai cassé une corde. _**« Putain de merde! ».**_  
C'était pas ma journée. Je me suis donc mise au piano, en espérant ne pas le casser lui aussi. Je changerai la corde de ma guitare plus tard.  
Le volume au maximum, je me mets à composer quelque chose qui, au final, démontrait largement mon énervement. A cause du son trop je n'ai pas entendu qu'on frappait à ma porte, puis il y a eu la sonnette. La personne s'impatientait apparemment. Je suis allée ouvrir.

« - Monsieur Gold, un problème?  
- Bonjour à vous aussi, s'il y avait eu des voisins, oui j'aurais un problème shérif.  
- Bonjour excusez-moi, et pour votre information, je ne suis plus shérif.  
- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.  
- Oh! Entrez pardon_. Lui dis-je en le laissant passer devant moi avant de fermer la porte_. Je vous sers quelque chose?  
- Café s'il vous plait. C'est vous qui jouiez ? Je ne vous savez pas musicienne. C'était très joli, bien qu'un peu...  
- Agressif?  
- Exact.  
- Je suis un peu sur les nerfs à cause de votre maire.  
- Sachez mademoiselle, qu'elle ne peut pas nommer un shérif comme bon lui semble.  
- Ah bon? _Dis-je en lui tendant son café._  
- Merci. Voyez-vous très chère, selon la chartre de la ville, le maire peut présenter un candidat au poste de shérif, et ce sont les citoyens qui votent. Elle ne peut pas mettre quelqu'un en place comme ça, du jour au lendemain selon ses envies.  
- Pourquoi vous me dites ça?  
- Et bien pour que vous restiez.  
- Pourquoi voulez-vous que je reste?  
- Comme je vous l'ai dit lors de votre premier jour, vous êtes ici pour accomplir de grandes choses et...  
- Les conflits de voisinage et les dérapages de Leroy ne sont pas de grandes choses comme vous dites. _Dis-je agacée._  
- Certes, mais vous vous en rendrez compte bien assez tôt.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous y gagner? J'ai pu constater que vous n'étiez pas du genre à rendre service gratuitement.  
- Rien. Je vous aime bien et je pense que vous êtes faites pour ce poste. De plus je pense que cela vous fera plaisir de tenir tête, encore une fois, à Regina.  
- Hum... _Il n'était pas totalement sincère dans son discours, je pouvais le sentir._ C'est vrai que je n'ai rien à perdre. Et l'enrager une dernière fois pourrait être drôle.  
- Bien, je me ferai un plaisir de vous aider dans ce cas, venez me voir demain dans ma boutique. Au revoir Emma.  
- Au revoir. »

18h... Je ne pouvais pas aller voir Regina pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. J'irai demain. Il fallait que je me détende. Je prends mon téléphone pour appeler les filles histoire de passer la soirée ensemble. Seules Mary et Ruby étaient dispos.

Je suis partie après pour faire quelques courses, il fallait que je tombe sur le maire qui en faisait aussi. _**"Jusqu'à la fin de cette journée elle me la pourrira". **_Je lève les yeux au ciel et continue quand même mes courses dans sa direction.

_**« **_- Miss Swan. » _Avec son petit sourire mielleux._

Je ne la regarde même pas et continue mes courses comme si de rien n'était.

Une nouvelle fois, cette ignorance blesse Regina.  
_**"J'ai peut-être été trop loin..."**_

Arrivée au bout du rayon je me suis retournée pour apercevoir une Regina songeuse, au milieu de l'allée, regrettait-elle quelque chose? Mon ignorance l'avait-elle blessé?

_**" Pourquoi cette petite arrogante me touche-t-elle autant? Ce n'est qu'un pion comme tous les autres. Aller! Ressaisit toi Regina tu ne dois pas t'attacher" **_Et elle balaye ses pensées d'un geste de la main et se remet à faire ses courses.

De retour chez moi, j'ai pris une douche et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de repenser à Regina.  
Pourquoi faisait-elle tout ça? Elle ne voulait personne de l'extérieur, mais nos relations étaient, certes, loin d'être amicales mais j'avais réussis à faire en sorte qu'elles soient courtoises grâce au divers défis que je lui lançais, et que je gagnais la plus part du temps. Sur le plan professionnel c'était bien plus détendu qu'au début, mais sur le plan personnel je n'avais pas réussis à la faire parler, juste sur l'adoption d'Henry et qu'elle avait été mariée il y a bien longtemps.

Je l'avais traité de garce mais je ne le pensais pas, au fond de moi je savais qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'elle paraissait ou du moins elle ne devait pas l'être depuis toujours.  
Si je croyais les histoires d'Henry, surtout celles de son bouquin, La Méchante Reine n'a pas pu devenir ce qu'elle était sans raison, quelque chose avait dû se produire plus tôt dans sa vie et c'est ce qu'il l'a rendu aussi mauvaise.  
Je pense que c'est la même chose pour Regina, c'est pourquoi je n'arrivais pas spécialement à la détester.  
Elle m'agaçait, m'énervait, elle me sortait par les trous de nez des fois, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Peut-être qu'elle me plaisait aussi.  
_**"Nooon, elle est hétéro, fait une croix dessus"**_  
- Merci petite voix, je le sais.

Une fois la douche finit, je préparai tout pour cet apéro entre filles. Elles sont arrivées à l'heure.

« - Hey, salut les filles, contente de vous voir.  
- Nous aussi. _Me dit Mary en me serrant dans ses bras._ _Suivit par Ruby_.  
- Installez-vous, je vous apporte à boire.  
Depuis nos soirées, je connaissais les goûts de chacune. Ruby était à la bière comme moi, Mary Margaret préférait le vin.  
- Tenez. _En tendant la bière à Ruby et le verre de vin à Mary._  
- Merci Emma, ce n'était pas la peine d'ouvrir une bouteille pour moi.  
- T'inquiète Mary elle servira pour la prochaine...  
Je m'arrête en me rendant compte que ce sera sûrement l'une des dernières soirées que je passerai avec ces deux filles, qui malgré tous mes principes de "non attachements" aux personnes, étaient devenues mes amies, surtout Mary. C'était ma confidente, elle savait à peu près tout sur ma vie, et ne m'avait pas jugé.  
_Mary a dû remarquer mon air triste_  
- Emma, ça ne va pas?  
- En fait... Bah, Regina m'a viré ce matin... _Dis-je en baissant les yeux._  
- Quoi? Mais elle a le droit de faire ça? _Demande Ruby, passablement énervée tout d'un coup._  
- Gold dit que non, elle peut présenter un candidat, mais c'est les citoyens qui votent pour décider s'ils veulent ou non du candidat, ou choisir celui qu'ils veulent s'il y en a plusieurs.  
- Ah... _Dis Mary soulagée_. Donc tu resteras.  
- Tu ne comptes pas partir? _Me demande Ruby inquiète, et Mary l'était aussi_.  
- Je ne sais pas, j'étais motivée à la faire chier encore un peu, mais est-ce que ça vaut le coup?  
- Évidement si ça te permet de rester parmi nous!  
- Ruby n'a pas tort, et pour une fois je serai ravie de me monter contre Regina en faisant campagne pour toi!  
- Moi aussi, et crois moi son candidat passera à la trappe vite fait! Tout le monde t'adore Emma!  
- Merci les filles, ça me fait chaud au cœur, personne ne s'était battu pour moi jusqu'à maintenant.  
- Hey, on fera tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour te faire rester ici!  
- Merci, alors trinquons à la future campagne électorale pour faire rentrer chez lui ce cher Monsieur Glass.  
- Quoi? C'est Glass ton concurrent?  
- Euh, oui pourquoi? _Dis-je inquiète.  
_- Ce sera encore plus facile que je ne le pensais! _Crie Ruby._

La soirée se déroule bien, ma campagne étant le principal sujet. Les filles ne manquaient pas d'imagination pour propager la bonne parole en ma faveur. Vers 2h du matin elles sont rentrées chez elles.  
Une bonne journée m'attendait demain, voir Regina furieuse que je lui mette, encore des bâtons dans les roues.


	8. Chapter 8

**Aller une petite suite ;)**

* * *

Je suis arrivée à la mairie, salue rapidement Claudia qui essaye de me dire que madame le Maire était occupée mais j'étais déjà devant le bureau de Regina, et j'entre sans frapper. Je me suis retrouvée au milieu de journalistes, Regina et Glass.

« - Que faites vous ici Miss Swan? _Dit le maire, furieuse comme je l'avais imaginé_.  
- Vous ne perdez pas de temps à ce que je vois. Mais vous avez sûrement oublié comment un shérif était nommé. Selon les lois de votre propre ville, il peut y avoir plusieurs candidats, donc je me présente en tant que deuxième candidat, et ce n'est pas vous qui décidez, mais vos concitoyens, donc il y aura élections. Je serai vous, je les organiserai assez rapidement. »

Et je pars après mon petit discours, droit dans les yeux de Regina que je voyais bouillonner de l'intérieur. Il n'y aurait pas eu tout ce monde autour... Elle me placardait contre le mur. J'étais fière de moi, et sors de la mairie pour aller voir Gold.

Une fois dans sa boutique, je l'ai appelé mais personne ne m'a répondu donc je suis descendue dans son atelier d'où une odeur forte sortait.

« - Monsieur Gold?  
- Par ici Shérif.  
- Je ne le suis pas encore.  
- Vous le serez de nouveau.  
- C'est quoi cette odeur? Ca pue grave votre truc.  
- Ce "truc" comme vous dites n'est rien. Remontons si vous le voulez bien.  
- J'ai annoncé au maire que je me présentais face à Glass. Comment se passe la suite?  
- Et bien, il y aura un débat.  
- Un débat? _J'étais inquiète._  
- Oui, chacun de vous aller présenter votre "programme" pour la sécurité de la ville et tout ce qui peut être relatif à son bon fonctionnement et après vous débâterez.  
- Wooo... C'est pas gagné je suis nulle pour ça.  
- Vous vous en sortirez très bien, et je peux vous aider si vous voulez.  
- Je verrai. Merci. Je dois y aller.  
- Au revoir Miss Swan.  
- Monsieur Gold. _Dis-je avec un coup de tête. »_

Une petite balade avec Hercule ne me ferait pas de mal.

Les jours passèrent, les filles placardaient des photos de moi partout dans la ville, Granny mettait à disposition des pins à mon effigie dans son restaurant. Je n'avais pas grand chose à faire.  
Un jour, après avoir passé la journée chez moi à faire de la musique, je m'étais décidée à aller au Granny pour boire un café et saluer Ruby.

Les passants se retournaient sur mon passage, je n'y ai pas prêté plus d'attention que ça. Et au Granny, ce fut la même chose, les clients présents me dévisageaient. Je me suis dirigée vers le comptoir et Ruby.

« - Salut, un café comme d'hab s'il te plait, qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à me regarder, j'ai truc qui cloche?  
- T'as pas lu le journal?  
- Nan pourquoi?  
_Elle me tend un exemplaire du dit journal.  
_Une photo de moi première page et comme titre "_Une ex taularde candidate au poste de shérif"._  
J'ouvre le journal pour voir ce que disait l'article, tout mon casier judiciaire y était écrit. Je fulminais intérieurement, serrant les dents.  
- C'est vrai? _Me demande Ruby inquiète._  
- Oui, mais c'est une partie de ma vie que je préférai oublier. J'ai fait de la prison pour vol, mais personne n'a le droit de me juger sans connaître le pourquoi du comment! _J'étais en rage_.  
- Et doucement, je ne te juge pas, et le passé reste le passé.  
- Je dois aller voir quelqu'un! »

Je prends le journal pour aller à la mairie.

« - J'en connais une qui va passer un sale quart d'heure ». _Dit Ruby en souriant_.

J'entre dans son bureau comme une furie, en jetant le journal dessus.

« - C'est quoi ça? _Lui demandai-je, toujours pas calmée_  
- Votre passé peu glorieux Miss Swan. _Me répond t-elle avec son petit sourire que je lui aurai bien fait ravaler.  
_- Vous ne connaissez rien de mon passé Regina! _Je lui crie dessus plutôt qu'autre chose, tellement j'étais furieuse.  
_- Tout est écrit pourtant. Et baissez d'un ton, vous ne m'impressionnez pas du tout._  
_- Oh mais je cherche pas à vous impressionnez, mais avant de publier mon casier judiciaire, vous êtes vous demandez pourquoi j'avais fait de la prison?_  
_- Parce que vous avez volé Miss Swan, et vous vous êtes fait prendre._  
_- Et pourquoi je volais à votre avis?_  
_- Parce que vous étiez une petite délinquante de bas étage._  
_- Faux encore une fois! _J'étais folle de rage._ J'ai volé parce que je me suis enfuie de ma dernière famille d'accueil !_  
_- Encore une de vos brillantes idées..._  
_- Oh... _La coupai-je en rigolant à moitié_. Ça a été la meilleure de toute ma vie! Car quand vous avez à peine quinze ans, et que votre "beau père" est censé être là pour vous protégez et qu'à la place, il passe plus de temps dans votre chambre, le soir, que dans la sienne avec sa putain de femme ! Et que cette dernière vous frappe, écrase ses cigarettes sur votre peau, parce que soit disant vous allumez son mari, que la police ne vous croit pas sous prétexte que votre famille va à l'église, que l'assistante sociale ne vous croit pas non plus, car votre famille d'accueil est la meilleure et que vous n'avez pas à vous plaindre.

_Je marque une pause, ses mauvais souvenirs qui remontaient commençaient à créer des sanglots dans ma voix, et je ne voulais surtout pas pleurer devant elle, qui avait un regard que je n'avais jamais vu. Elle était sûrement choquée, mais j'ai pu voir clairement de la compassion._

- Alors oui madame le Maire, fuguer et voler pour survivre dans la rue jusqu'à ce que je puisse m'émanciper, ça a été la plus brillante des idées que j'ai eu.  
_Le silence s'installe, j'avais les yeux remplis de larme, que je retenais. J'étais toujours autant en rage contre elle._  
- Je... Je suis... Sincèrement, je suis désolée.  
_J'étais surprise, elle était sincère! Triste et vraiment désolée._ C'était la première fois que je voyais ses émotions dans ses yeux.  
- Si vous l'êtes vraiment, j'espère que ça vous servira de leçon dans le futur. _Lui dis-je, plus calme, en partant alors qu'elle se levait pour me suivre._  
- Attendez...  
Un bruit de verre brisé retentit lorsque que j'étais dans le couloir, Regina devant l'entrée de son bureau, suivit d'une détonation. Regina est propulsée vers moi, la porte de son bureau lui tombant dessus. Je me suis approchée doucement, en me protégeant le visage de la fumée.

« - Regina vous allez bien?  
- Je n'arrive pas à soulever la porte aidez moi.  
_Je reste bloquer à la regarder, sûrement sous le choc, encore, de l'explosion_. Je ne pourrais pas soulever cette porte, il fallait que je trouve de quoi faire levier pour qu'elle puisse se dégager.  
- Ne restez pas planter là, _me dit-elle en prenant la main, un courant électrique me sort de mes pensées.  
__**« Même dans les pires situations elle reste la même ! »**__  
Je la regarde dans les yeux un instant, lui lâche la main.  
_- Vous n'allez pas me laisser là? Me _Demande-t-elle, paniquer._ _  
Et je suis partie à la recherche du fameux levier.  
_- Miss Swan! Miss Swan! EMMA! »

_**"Une hache devrait faire l'affaire."**_  
Je brise le verre pour la récupérer et retourne vers Regina.

« - Et doucement, je vous ai dit que j'étais désolée, je vous jure que…  
- Du calme madame le Maire, c'est pas pour vous, je vais faire levier et à 3 vous vous dégagerez, d'accord?  
_Elle me dit oui un signe de tête_.  
- Bien voilà, c'est prêt, un... Deux... Trois! Allez-y!  
_Elle sort rapidement de sous la porte, mais il semblait qu'elle ait mal quelque part au niveau des membres inférieurs._  
- Vous pouvez marcher?  
- Je crois que j'ai la cheville foulée.  
- Venez, je vais vous aidez, faut pas traîner. » _Lui dis-je, en lui prenant le bras pour le mettre autour de mon cou, et passer mon bras pour la prendre par la taille et l'aider à se relever._

Une fois debout, elle manque de perdre l'équilibre. Nos visages se sont retrouvés à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, elle avait toujours son bras autour de ma nuque, son autre main sur mon épaule. Et moi, je la tenais pas la taille. Elle plongeait littéralement ses yeux noisette dans les miens. Je les regarde, puis ses lèvres, ses yeux... Je me rapproche petit à petit tout en la regardant pour avoir son autorisation. Elle ne réagissait pas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Voila la suite, merci pour vos reviews, follow, fav, MP =D**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

_**"Emma, faut sortir, le bâtiment prend feu la"**_  
Me rappelle gentiment ma conscience, ce qui me fait aussi réaliser ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Bien que j'en aie envie depuis un moment, ce n'était pas l'endroit, ni le moment, pour réaliser mes fantasmes !  
Je m'écarte rapidement d'elle et la tire vers l'extérieur.

« Faut y aller Madame le maire. »

Je la porte à moitié pour aller plus vite. Une fois dehors, les pompiers étaient déjà à l'œuvre. Un médecin s'approche de nous, nous demandant si ça allait.

« Je vais bien occupez-vous d'elle, elle doit avoir une entorse à la cheville. »

Je pose les mains sur mes genoux pour reprendre ma respiration.  
_**"Ce presque baisé..."**_  
C'est à ce moment que je me rends compte qu'il y avait des flashs. Les journalistes étaient déjà là, en train de prendre leurs photos.  
_**" Ils perdent pas de temps !"**_  
Je me dirige vers une autre ambulance pour me faire ausculter. Totalement dans mes pensées.  
_**"J'ai failli embrasser le Maire bordel de merde!"**_  
Ce qui me tourmentait le plus, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas essayé de me repousser.  
_**"Sûrement le choc de l'explosion"**_  
Je la regarde se faire examiner, nos regards se sont croisés, mais Mary et Ruby sont arrivées au pied de mon ambulance et ont coupé cet échange.

« - Emma! Ça va? _S'inquiète Mary Margaret_  
- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, contrairement à notre maire adorée qui s'en sort avec une foulure à la cheville, une belle bosse à la tête et des bleus. Elle s'est pris la porte après l'explosion. Elle était visée.  
- Une chance que tu sois là!  
_Ruby me regarde avec un air interrogateur et légèrement paniqué._  
- Oh non Ruby, je n'y suis pour rien! Je lui ai juste dit... Parler pour l'article.  
- Ouf! Non pas que je pensais que... Mais t'étais sacrément remontée, je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça!  
- Même très énervée, je ne ferai de mal à personne.  
- Tu lui as dit quoi? _Me demande Mary Margaret._  
- Je lui ai raconté pourquoi je m'étais mise à voler.  
- Oh je vois, ça a dû lui clouée le bec.  
- Elle a eu de la compassion, et elle regrettait sincèrement.  
- On parle bien de la même Regina Mills?  
- Oui Mary.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté? _Demande Ruby, curieuse_.  
- Ma vie. _Dis-je en baissant les yeux._  
- Et pourquoi je suis la seule qui a l'air de ne rien comprendre?  
- Je te raconterai Ruby, promis. En attendant je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil la haut. À plus tard les filles. »

Une fois les lieux sécurisés, j'ai pu y retourner voir si je trouverai des indices. Au bout de dix minutes rien ne me sautait aux yeux, quand soudain le reste d'une bouteille en verre attira mon attention. Je porte le débris à mon nez. _**« Gold! »**_

Je suis partie pour sa boutique en quatrième vitesse et entre comme une furie dans son magasin.

« - Vous êtes complètement malade!  
- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite après la fermeture de ma boutique?  
- Ne faites pas l'innocent, je sais que c'est vous pour l'explosion à la mairie!  
- Oh, vous avez été prise en photo? _Cette question me déstabilise._  
- Qu… Quoi?  
- Quoi de mieux que le candidat adverse entrain de sauver le Maire?  
- Vous avez fait exploser son bureau pour qu'on me prenne pour un héros ?  
- C'est exacte.  
_J'étais abasourdie_.  
Comment pouvait-on faire une chose pareille!  
- Elle aurait pu y rester!  
- Mais non, tout était calculé très chère. Lors du débat dans quelques jours vous serez le héros et plus le candidat, vous êtes déjà élue. Bien sûr, cela doit rester entre nous sinon...  
- Sinon quoi? _Lui demandai je entre la stupéfaction que son plan ne soit pas finit et la colère._  
- Sinon, vous n'aurez plus de logement, et possédant tous les appartements et maison à louer... Vous ne trouverez rien. La ville la plus proche se trouvant à plus d'une heure et demie... Vous nous quitterez.  
- Pourquoi tout faire pour que je reste si c'est pour me menacer de me jeter dehors?  
- J'ai une réputation Miss Swan. Et je sais que vous ferez le bon choix. «  
Et il part dans son arrière boutique, me laissant seule, pantoise, au milieu de sa boutique.

Une fois dans ma voiture je repensais à toute cette soirée. La colère vis à vis du maire pour son article, la bombe, Regina contre moi, Gold...  
L'odeur de fumée me rappelle qu'il fallait que je prenne une douche, ça me remettra peut être les idées en place.

Regina est rentrée, chez elle, raccompagnée par un ambulancier. Elle se dirige vers le salon où se trouvait son fils qui l'attendait, et qui, étant trop absorbé par la télé n'avait pas vu qu'elle était en retard.

« - Coucou mon chéri.  
_Henry se retourne, constate l'état de sa mère et du haut de ses 10 ans savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose_.  
- Maman qu'est-ce que t'as? C'est quoi ces traces noires et cette odeur de... Feu? Ça va? _Demande-t-il paniquer_.  
- Tout va bien maintenant, il y a eu une explosion à la mairie mais le shérif était la et... Elle m'a sauvé. »

Regina ne comprenait pas pourquoi Emma l'avait aidé. C'est vrai, elle l'avait profondément blessé avec cet article. Et peut-être que dans la situation inverse elle aurait laissé le shérif sous cette porte. Non elle n'aurait pas pu, Emma Swan aussi agaçante soit elle était quelqu'un de bien.  
Même avec sa belle-fille, et sa rancœur, elle ne l'avait jamais tué. Alors qu'elle aurait pu le faire facilement, voyant que tous ses plans ne fonctionnaient pas.

« - Emma est un héros alors?  
- Euh... On ne va peut-être pas aller jusque-là mon chéri. _Elle était agacée que son fils prenne la blonde pour un héro. Chasser le naturel, il revient au galop.  
_- Je vais prendre une douche et on mange. _Et elle part en boitant_  
- T'as mal à la jambe maman?  
- Oui mais ce n'est qu'une simple foulure, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Pendant sa douche, Regina repense à ce qu'il c'était passé. Emma Swan l'avait presque embrassé, et elle n'avait pas réagi.  
_**" Conséquence du choc rien d'autre"**_  
En avait elle eut envie elle aussi? Elle se le demandait.  
_**" Non tout le monde mais pas cette... Cette Emma Swan! Elle est arrogante et insupportable, son histoire m'a sûrement attendrie c'est tout"**_  
Mais la brune regrettait vraiment, et pour la première fois, son geste. Voir la blonde dans cet état ne lui avait pas donné de plaisir comme ça l'était d'habitude, quand elle voulait faire souffrir les gens. Non cette fois, elle savait qu'elle avait été trop loin. Elle avait envie de se faire pardonner, du moins arranger les choses pour une fois, et surtout c'était l'occasion de voir le shérif chez elle.  
Arrivée dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner Regina est tombée sur son fils en train de lui préparer un sandwich.

"- Je sais, c'est pas équilibré, mais je n'sais faire que ça, et je me suis dit que tu n'aurais pas très envie de faire à manger.  
_Elle s'approche pour étreindre son fils_.  
- C'est parfait mon chéri, ne t'inquiète pas"  
Henry était fier de lui, et ils ont mangé calmement, devant la télé pour une fois. Régina enlevait toutes ses barrières avec son fils.

A part enlever l'odeur, la douche ne m'a pas changé les idées, c'est donc avec une bière et mon piano que je décide de passer la fin de soirée. On toque à ma porte, 22h passé, ça devait sûrement être Mary ou Ruby.

« - Madame le Maire? _Dis-je surprise et je l'étais. Encore plus de la voir "gênée" je ne sais pas si c'est le mot mais elle avait beaucoup moins d'assurance.  
_- Je voulais encore m'excuser et vous remercier. _Elle baisse les yeux et me tends un panier avec des muffins_._  
_- Ne me dites pas que vous les avez faits exprès tout de suite en rentrant?_  
_- Non, je les ai faits hier, et comme il y en avait trop. _Dit-elle d'un ton sec, comme à son habitude.  
_- Merci, il ne fallait pas. Je vous offre quelque chose à boire?_  
_- Euh... Je ne sais pas..._  
_- Oh aller Regina, détendez-vous pour une fois, vous en avez besoin après ce qu'il s'est passé. Puis, je dois aussi m'excuser pour mon comportement un peu… Agressif de tout à l'heure._  
_- D'accord. Mais je l'ai bien mérité, encore désolée. _Dit-elle en rougissant et en entrant chez-moi.  
Elle boitait légèrement.  
_- Vous avez quoi?_  
_- Pardon?_  
_- Vous boitez.  
- Oh... Juste une petite foulure, rien de grave.  
- Faut pas rigoler avec ça, faudra arrêter avec vos talons de 20 centimètres pendant quelques jours. _Elle me regarde avec son air bien à elle et un sourcil levé_. Je dis ça, je dis rien, mais j'en ai eu pas mal et il faut être raisonnable pour que ça guérisse. Je vous sers quoi? Bière, vin, whisky... Café?  
- Caf... _Je la regarde l'aire de dire que ce n'est pas avec un café qu'elle allait se détendre_. Un verre de vin.  
- Sage décision. _Dis-je avec un petit sourire._  
- Pourquoi vous êtes aussi gentille? _Me demande-t-elle._  
- Pourquoi vous êtes autant sur la défensive?  
- Vous n'avez pas répondu.  
- Vous non plus.  
_Elle sourit de nouveau._  
- Ce que vous pouvez être agaçante! _Elle avait repris son air hautain._  
- Je sais, vous me le dites assez souvent. Vous l'êtes aussi, et en plus vous êtes... Vous êtes aigrie avant l'âge!  
- Miss Swan je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton. _Dit-elle en prenant le verre que je lui tendais.  
Sa voix n'était pas agressive comme d'habitude ni autoritaire. Elle était calme et posée, mais stricte.  
_- Parce que moi je devrais vous laissez me parler comme vous le faites? Si j'avais su, je vous aurez laissé_. Dis-je avec humour bien sûr.  
_- Vous auriez pu, encore plus après l'article..._  
_- Je ne suis pas comme ça. Et vous êtes peut être aigrie, egocentrique, autoritaire, insupportable et j'en passe. Mais je pense qu'au fond vous devez être quelqu'un de bien. Qu'il reste une partie de la Regina que vous étiez avant de devenir ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui._  
_- Qui vous dit que j'étais différente avant?_  
_- On ne nait pas méchant, on le devient. Et votre comportement actuel me le prouve._  
Elle boit une gorgée de son vin et j'en ai profité pour aller chercher ma bière qui était sur mon piano.  
_- Vous y jouez?_  
_- Oh non c'est juste de la déco que j'aime bien trimbaler partout._  
_- ..._  
_- Je plaisante, oui j'en joue ainsi que de la guitare pour tout vous dire._  
_- Je ne vous savez pas musicienne._  
_- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit je suis pleine de surprises. _Lui dis-je avec un petit clin d'œil.  
Je m'installe en face d'elle et le silence régna.  
_- Prenez votre journée demain, pour être en forme pour le débat._  
_- Merci mais ça ira. Vous changez de poulain finalement?_  
Elle arque un sourcil.  
_- J'insiste et non je ne change pas de poulain, je ne veux pas que la victoire soit trop facile, nuance. _Dit-elle en levant un sourcil et un petit sourire narquois.  
_- Encore!_  
_- Encore quoi?_  
_- Ça! Ce regard, toujours un pic plutôt que d'avouer que vous commencez à m'apprécier._  
_- Ce n'est pas parce que vous m'avez sauvé la vie que je vous apprécie plus!_  
_- Je ne parlais pas de ça..._  
_Oui il fallait que je sache pourquoi elle n'avait pas reculé quand j'ai essayé de l'embrasser._  
_- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. _Dit-elle en se levant pour aller prendre son mentaux.  
_- Regina, _lui dis-je en lui attrapant le bras pour qu'elle se retourne_, ne faites pas l'ignorante, il faudra bien qu'on en parle._  
_- C'était un moment de... C'était le choc voilà tout, et c'était la même chose pour vous._  
_- Si vous le dites. _Je lui lâche doucement le bras. Pour aller lui ouvrir la porte.  
_- Bonne nuit Regina._  
_- Bonne nuit Emma.  
- On est en progrès... _Lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil en fermant la porte._

Regina souriait légèrement avant de rentrer chez elle.

_**"Cette Emma Swan était décidément très att... Agaçante! C'est ça agaçante."  
**_Voir la blonde avec un jogging sûrement trop grand et un simple débardeur avait quelque peu perturbé Regina. Elle n'avait pas pu parler du "presque baisé" car elle même ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Malgré l'envie de voir partir le shérif, elle voulait aussi qu'elle reste.  
Malgré les barrières qu'elle s'imposait et imposait, elle laissait Emma les franchir petit à petit.  
Malgré son comportement, la blonde restait._**  
"Comment sait-elle que je n'étais pas celle que je suis aujourd'hui? Et c'est vrai que je commence à l'apprécier..."**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Encore merci pour vos fav, reviews, follow, vous êtes géniaux ^^  
N'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions ;)  
**_

_**Bonne lecture ;)**_

* * *

La grâce matinée, y'a rien de tel. Après tout, Régina m'avait accordé ma journée, pourquoi ne pas en profiter?

Vers 11h j'ai reçu un message de Mary qui me demandait de passer à l'école pour demander quelque chose. Dix minutes plus tard j'étais devant sa classe à attendre la recréation.

« - Emma! Comment vas-tu?  
- A part que j'ai l'impression de sentir encore la fumée, tout va bien.  
- Tant mieux.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander?  
- Et bien dans quelques jours a lieu une soirée caritative organisée par les sœurs et elles ont eu un désistement de dernière minute et je me suis dit que tu étais la personne idéale...  
- Wo wow Mary, _dis-je en mettant mes mains devant_, je t'arrête tout de suite, Jésus, Dieu et toute la clique c'est pas mon truc.  
- Non non, ce n'est pas ça, un groupe de musique devait jouer mais ils ont annulé ce matin.  
- Non.  
- Quoi non?  
- Non je ne jouerai pas à cette soirée!  
- Mais Emma, les groupes c'est ce qui attire les gens, l'entrée sert de collecte de dons...  
- N'essaie pas de m'attendrir, c'est non. _Dis-je en croisant les bras sur mon ventre._  
- Mais tu joues super bien, c'est génial ce que tu fais, j'ai même tes chansons sur mon mp3, celles que tu m'as envoyées.  
- Tu joues de la musique? _Henry venait de faire son entrée_.  
- Euh, oui gamin.  
- Cool, j'ai entendu dire que les sœurs n'avait plus de groupe tu pourrais...  
- Vous vous êtes mis d'accord tous les deux? _Dis-je en les désignant, tour à tour, du doigt._  
- S'il te plait! J'y serai et j'ai envie de te voir jouer. Dit oui!  
Comment faisait-il ça? Il était difficile de dire non à ce maudit gamin.  
- Bon okay, d'accord mais pas plus de 30 minutes.  
- 1h? _Me demande Mary Margaret._  
- 45 minutes pas plus.  
- Super! _s'écrie Henry en m'entourant la taille. Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux.  
_- T'enflâmes pas gamin, c'est pas du grand art. Et je dois faire quoi comme style de musique?_  
_- Ce que tu veux, c'est pour mettre un peu d'ambiance, on n'attend pas de toi que tu fasses la rock star pour faire sauter tout le monde._  
_- Je vois. C'est bien pour vous que je le fais, j'ai jamais fait ça avant!_  
_- Tu t'en sortiras très bien._  
_- C'est tout ce que tu me voulais?_  
_- Oui_  
_- Remarque, ce sera peut-être la dernière chose que je ferai avant de partir..._  
_- Tu vas t'en aller? _Me demande inquiet Henry.  
_- Si je ne suis pas élu shérif, je n'ai aucune raison de rester.  
_Il me tire à l'écart_  
- Et la malédiction?  
- Henry...  
- J'ai retrouvé le prince charmant, il est à l'hôpital dans le coma! Mademoiselle Blanchard va le voir souvent comme elle est bénévole la bas, il va se réveiller!  
- Donc y'a pas besoin de moi.  
- Si! Parce que tu dois sauvez maman! Et tu retrouveras ta famille...  
- Ma famille?  
- Oui ton père et ta mère… _Dit-il en baissant les yeux_.  
- Et Comment tu sais que j'ai été adoptée? _J'ai eu un mouvement de recule tant j'étais surprise._  
- Parce que tu es la fille de blanche Neige et du Prince Charmant!  
- Rien que ça!  
- Mais c'est la vérité! Ils ont réussi à t'envoyer ici avant que la malédiction ne tombe. T'as pas lu le livre?  
- Si, enfin… Pas totalement, désolée. Donc Mar... Mademoiselle Blanchard est ma mère?  
- Oui! Et l'homme dans le coma ton père!  
- Écoute Henry, tu vas un peu loin là.  
- Tu dois rester! _Et il part en courant et sûrement en pleurant..._  
Ça me touchait de le voir dans cet état, mais son délire allait un peu trop loin.

- Que ce passe-t-il? _Me demande Mary_  
- Oh... Je ne sais plus si tu es au courant du... Délire d'Henry?  
- Celui lié à son livre?  
- Oui.  
- Tu m'en as déjà parlé, je n'aurais jamais dû lui donné.  
- Bon donc tu sais qu'il pense que tu es Blanche Neige?  
- Oui, _s'amuse-t-elle_  
- Ben l'homme qui est dans le coma à l'hôpital, c'est ton mec, le prince charmant, et je suis ta fille.  
- Pardon? _Elle s'étrangle presque._  
- Ah ben je vois que tu es heureuse d'apprendre que je suis ta fille, _dis-je en rigolant_, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il pense.  
- Mais on a pratiquement le même âge!  
- Ben si on suit son raisonnement, c'est à dire que la malédiction vous a amené ici, mais vous êtes aussi bloqué dans le temps... Donc vous ne vieillissez pas... Moi, n'ayant pas vécu cette malédiction j'ai vieilli.

_Nous sommes restées quelques instants, le regard dans le vide, pour penser à ce raisonnement_.

- C'est vrai que ça pourrait être logique. _Admet Mary Margaret._  
- Oui et je dois vous sauvez, toi et ton comateux devez vous embrasser pour lever ce truc, et après je dois sauver sa mère mais je ne sais pas de quoi.  
- Il a une imagination débordante!  
- Je te le fais pas dire, bon j'te laisse j'vais aller voir Hercule. Et me préparer pour demain. Jette un œil sur Henry.  
- Pas de soucis. Ce soir on passe avec Ruby pour te coacher.  
- Faudra que je vous dise quelque chose.  
- Okay à ce soir. »

Hercule m'avait senti arriver et m'appelait. C'était peut-être la dernière fois que j'allais le monter.  
Je le préparais, prête à monter sur ma monture quand Regina arrive en boitillant avec le nécessaire pour monter son cheval.

« - Vous n'allez pas monter? _Dis-je en montant sur Hercule._  
- Miss Swan, cela ne vous regarde pas.  
- Avec votre cheville, ce n'est pas raisonnable.  
- Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire.

_Elle n'était pas énervée ou autre. Elle était restée très calme. Je suis partie sans un mot, mais un peu plus loin je me suis arrêtée pour regarder comment elle allait s'en sortir. Et c'est bien ce que je pensais, elle n'arrivait pas à s'appuyer totalement sur sa cheville. Je suis donc retournée à côté d'elle._

« - On dirait que vous avez mal quelque part non?  
_Elle me fusille de son royal regard noir._  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire?  
- Moi? Rien. _Dis-je amuser de ce changement de ton, encore une fois._  
- Je vais rentrer. _Et elle enlève la selle et le filet puis remet son cheval dans son box._  
- Vous voulez vous balader?  
- Je ne peux pas monter Miss Swan, bien que j'en ai cruellement envie et besoin. _Me répond t-elle agacée._  
_Hercule plie ses pattes avant pour s'abaisser. Je descends._  
- Je crois que votre carrosse vous attend madame le maire.  
- Mais je ne peux pas monter!  
- Hercule pense le contraire.  
- Et vous?  
- Etant donné que je veux me balader aussi je montrai derrière, la selle sera plus confortable pour vous.  
- Non je vais rentrer.  
_Hercule hennit._  
- Je crois que vous le vexer, et il ne va pas rester comme ça toute l'après-midi. Aller venez profiter d'une balade! »

Regina ne savait pas ce qui était le plus étrange. Ce cheval qui semblait comprendre ce qui se passait, le shérif qui insistait et qui, encore une fois était attentionnée en vers elle, ou cette sorte de communication entre le cheval et sa cavalière.  
C'était encore une occasion d'être avec la blonde, elle en avait envie. Sa tête lui disait « non » tandis que son cœur lui disait « oui »

- Bien. _Et elle monte sur Hercule avec l'aide d'Emma, et celui-ci se relève._

Un moment de plus passer avec le shérif. Regina n'en revenait pas de se laisser faire comme ça. Peut-être était-ce de la sincérité qu'elle sentait chez la blonde? Elle regrettait vraiment le coup de l'article maintenant et elle commençait à apprécier le shérif.

« - Comment allez-vous montez?  
_Je prends de l'élan derrière Hercule qui me regarde._  
- J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça. »

Et je me suis mise à courir, pour m'appuyer sur l'arrière train du cheval et monter sur lui. Un peu comme saute-mouton. Et j'atterris pile poil là où il fallait. Je profite de la surprise du maire pour prendre les reines et lancer notre monture vers la plage.

« - Un peu de vitesse madame le maire?  
- Je ne crois que ce soit bon pour le cheval.  
_Hercule se secoue et commence à trotter gentiment_.  
- Il n'est pas de votre avis.

Regina était troublée par cette promiscuité avec la blonde. La sentir si près, dans son dos.  
_**"Ça m'agace, je n'aime pas qu'on se mette dans mon espace personnel! Pourquoi me suis-je laissée embarquer dans cette ballade?"  
**_En effet Regina ne le savait pas. Certes elle voulait vraiment aller se balader avec SON cheval et pas avec le shérif et SA monture._**  
**_Cependant elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était bien. Emma Swan l'a mettait à l'aise bien qu'elle lui tapait aussi sur les nerfs.  
_**"Pourquoi est-elle toujours aussi gentille? Pourtant elle me cherche constamment!"**_  
C'est peut-être ce petit jeu qu'appréciait Regina. Ça lui manquait quelqu'un qui lui tienne tête et qui ne disait pas amen à tout ce qu'elle disait.  
_**  
**_Regina est sortie de ses pensées par la vitesse du cheval, et surtout du vent qui foutait son visage.  
Hercule était au galop, Emma était en train de faire un nœud avec les reines, afin de les raccourcir pour les lâcher et que ce dernier ne s'emmêle pas les pattes.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites? _Demande Regina inquiète de savoir la bête libre._  
- Vous me faites confiance?  
_Elle hésite.  
_Faisait-elle confiance au shérif? Elle n'avait confiance en personne depuis... Elle préfère balayer cette penser. Elle était agrippée au pommeau de la selle.  
- Madame le Maire?  
- Je... Oui je crois.  
- Bien. Laissez-vous faire. »

Emma prends les mains du maire, et commence à les écarter sur le côté. Regina résistait.

« - Regina laissez-vous aller. Vous allez voir c'est magique. »

Le souffle du shérif prêt de son oreille et le contacte de leurs mains, déconcentrait Regina. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. S'abandonner et se laisser faire, ou stopper tout ça.  
_**" J'ai confiance..."**_  
Petit à petit ses bras se lèvent à l'horizontal alors qu'elle ferme les yeux.  
« - Ouvrez les yeux. »  
Ce qu'elle fait.  
« Hercule, vend nous du rêve mon gros. »

Et le cheval accélère de plus belle. Avec la vitesse Regina glissait un peu vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'appuyer correctement dans les étriers, ni serrer ses pieds sur les flancs du cheval, elle reprend le pommeau de la selle. Emma lui remet les mains en place tout en mettant rapidement les siennes autour de la taille du Maire pour la tenir.

« - Je vous tiens, profitez, c'est génial.  
- C'est tellement... J'ai l'impression de voler »

Regina n'avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps ce moment de liberté qu'elle ressentait avant lors de ses ballades. Et les bras du shérif... Elle s'y sentait étrangement bien. Le cheval ralentit, elle baisse les bras, frôle les mains d'Emma avant de reprendre le pommeau. Un petit courant électrique les à traverser à toutes les deux.  
Emma n'avait pas enlevé ses mains, le Maire ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

_**"Finalement, elle peut être cool quand elle veut, mais faut la supplier!"**_ _S'amuse Emma._

Je dois avouer que ce moment avec Régina est… Particulier. Ce courant qui me traverse quand elle me frôle, je sens qu'elle a envie de se lâcher mais quelque chose la retient. J'essaierai d'en savoir plus avant de partir, je vais profiter de ce moment la.

- A Ta maison.

Et le cheval fait demi-tour pour rentrer.

« - Il comprend?  
- Faut croire.  
- Comment avez-vous fait? Personne ne pouvait l'approcher.  
- Je vous l'ai dit, il m'aime bien, c'est pas ma faute.  
_Emma n'a pu voir le petit sourire de Regina._  
- Vous pouvez les enlever maintenant.  
- De quoi?  
- Vos mains. _S'agace légèrement Regina devant l'ignorance du shérif._  
- Oh... Pardon, désolée. _Je m'empourpre légèrement. »_

_**"Elle n'aime pas les femmes, elle n'aime pas les femmes! Merde! Elle commence à me plaire tout compte fait... J'vais partir de toutes façons et je ne la reverrai plus"**_  
Je chasse ses pensées, et me recule un peu plus sur l'arrière train d'Hercule.  
Une fois arrivées, je descends la première puis tends mes bras pour aider Regina, qui passe sa jambe au-dessus de l'encolure pour se retrouver face à moi une fois à terre.

« - Merci. _Dit-elle en baissant les yeux._  
- Mais de rien. J'aurai au moins réussit à vous détendre un peu avant de partir.  
- Avant de partir?  
- Le poste de shérif, le débat, les élections et tout le tralala vous avez oublié?  
- Bien sûr que non.  
- Ah ben voilà.  
- Peut être que vous n'allez pas partir... _Regina l'espérait tout au fond d'elle, mais ne le savait pas._  
- Madame le Maire, vous faites tout pour que je parte, vous n'allez pas vous arrêtez en si bon chemin? _Je voulais être ironique mais je me rends compte très vite que Regina ne le voyait pas de cette façon. Son naturel froid et son regard noir étaient revenus.  
_- Il est vrai que vous le faites pas le poids face Glass, et les gens ont peur de moi._  
_Regina avait été vexée par la remarque du shérif. Peut-être parce que cette dernière avait raison. Elle faisait tout pour qu'elle parte.

_**"Sans Gold, cette Emma Swan ne serait pas là"**_ pense amèrement le Maire.

- Écoutez... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, j'suis désolée. _  
_- A demain Shérif, préparer bien vos affaires. »_  
_Et Regina part vers sa voiture.

_**"Et merde"**_

- Aller mon gros, je vais t'enlever tout ça, te donner des friandises car tu le mérites, et je vais... Je sais pas encore ce que je vais faire.  
_Il me donne un petit coup de museau au moment où je lui enlève son filet._  
- Si je m'en vais tu vas me manquer. Si je suis mutée pas loin je viendrai te voir promis.  
_Il se redresse comme pour me dire _"j'espère bien!"

Régina ne savait pas quoi penser de cette balade. Elle était rentrée chez elle énervée. Contre elle, de s'être laissée aller comme ça avec le shérif, et de la discussion avec la blonde.  
_**"Pourquoi cela me touche t-il autant?"**  
_Certes, elle était de plus en plus à l'aise avec Emma, elle reconnaissait qu'elle était bien en sa présence. Cette dernière ne se gênait pas pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Régina ne pouvait pas nier que la blonde était sincère avec elle, c'est ce qui la perturbait le plus, cela faisait bien longtemps que quelqu'un ne s'était pas comporté comme ça avec elle.  
Malgré tout, elle continuait à mettre ses barrières de protection.  
**_"Il faut que cela cesse!"_**

Une fois rentrée, je grignote ce qui me passe sous la main, et j'me suis mise à préparer mes musiques pour le fameux concert.

**_"Quelle angoisse ce truc! Au moins je partirai après et j'en n'entendrai plus parler"_**

Au bout de quelques heures, je me suis rendue compte que les filles n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Il fallait que je prenne une douche. 19h30 elles arrivèrent avec de quoi manger.

J'avais deux choses à leurs dire. J'ai expliqué aux filles que Gold était derrière l'attaque de la Mairie, qu'il me faisait du chantage et que dans tous les cas, j'allais devoir quitter la ville. Elles ont essayé de trouver d'autres solutions, mais on arrivait toujours au même résultat: je partais.  
Du coup il n'y avait plus besoin de coaching pour le fameux débat.

- Et la deuxième chose? _Demande Ruby_  
- Ben... _Je tripote mes doigts comme s'ils pouvaient m'apporter du courage_. Je ... J'en pince pour Regina... _Avouai-je en rougissant  
_- QUOI? _Hurlent-elles en cœur, alors que Mary faillit s'étouffer avec son vin.  
_- Ben ouais je sais, elle est pas pour les filles, mais elle m'attire._  
_- Ça pour une révélation! Et tu vas faire quoi pour ça?_  
_- Rien, je vais partir, mais j'avais besoin de le dire.  
- Tu ressens quoi exactement? _M'interroge Mary Margaret  
- _Ben... Je sais pas "exactement", elle me sort par les trous de nez des fois, mais elle se laisse un peu plus aller avec moi. Même si son naturel froid, hautain, et j'en passe, revient vite au galop... Elle m'attire de plus en plus.  
- Et ben, t'es accro ma fille! Intervient Ruby en souriant.  
- Euh... J'irai pas jusque là mais, oui, elle me plait.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Petite suite, peut être un autre chapitre dans la foulée**_  
_**Encore merci pour les follow, fav, reviews, MP et aux anonymes qui lisent ces quelques lignes ;)**_

* * *

L'heure du débat approchait. Glass et moi étions dans les coulisses à attendre.

« - Shérif?  
- Plus pour très longtemps. _Dis-je en me retournant._  
- Docteur Whales, j'me demandais si nous pouvions aller boire un verre, tous les deux, après tout ça. _J'étais sur le cul, je connais à peine ce mec et il veut qu'on aille boire un verre, comme ça_. J'me disais que pour vous détendre...  
_Regina arrive._  
Je n'écoutais plus le docteur. Encore une fois elle était magnifique, même avec des bottes sans talon extravagants.  
_**"Elle a quand même écouté ce que je lui ai dit"**_  
Elle passe à côté de moi, comme si je n'existais pas, alors que moi, je la regarde bien. J'ai eu un petit pincement à cause de son ignorance.  
-... Vous êtes plutôt pas mal, moi aussi, donc pourquoi se faire plaisir mutuellement et...  
- Qu... Quoi? Nan mais ça va pas! Pour qui vous vous prenez?  
- Roh aller Shérif, je vois bien que vous n'êtes pas pudique, et qu'on ne doit pas s'occuper de vous.  
- Vous me draguez ou vous voulez me baiser?  
- Les deux.

Son aplomb et sa confiance en soi me dépassait! Même si j'étais attirée par les hommes, ce type la, avait faux sur toute la ligne, et je n'aurais pas cédé.

- Sérieux? _Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel, et en mettant mes mains sur les hanches_. Vous croyez que vos belles paroles et votre statut suffisent pour avoir une fille dans votre lit?  
- Ça marche.  
- Pas avec moi.  
- Elles disent toutes ça avant de succomber.  
- Bien sûr, pas avec moi. Vous n'êtes qu'un connard.  
- J'aime quand elle me résiste. Bonne chance pour le débat.  
Et il part s'asseoir avec les autres habitants.

Je suis restée quelques instants la bouche légèrement ouverte.  
_**"Quel connard!"**_

Et nous voilà sur la scène, devant tout le monde.  
Regina est devant, avec Henry qui m'adresse un sourire d'encouragement avec les pouces levés. Sa mère m'ignore totalement, absorbée par le discours de son poulain, sûrement pour être sûre qu'il ne dise pas de bêtise.  
Malgré tout j'étais subjuguée, je pouvais la regarder sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, et en même temps me couper de ce discours interminable. Soudain son visage s'est assombri, quelque chose n'allait pas, ou plutôt quelque chose ne lui faisait pas plaisir, la contrariait, l'énervait.

« -... Vous ne pouvez quand même pas élire, shérif, quelqu'un qui a eu à faire à la justice, qui a fait de la prison... »

Je lève les yeux au ciel  
_**" On remet ça sur le tapis, ils ont rien d'autre pour me mettre sur la touche?"**_

Regina me lance un regard désolée.  
_**"Ça devait pas être prévu... J'en connais un qui va passer un mauvais quart d'heure héhé. Était-elle vraiment désolée? Au moins elle fait enfin attention à moi."**_

Et c'est mon tour. Je reste un moment en silence avant de commencer.

« - Je ne pas suis adepte des coups bas, je vais être honnête avec vous. Après ces mots, vous n'entendrez plus parler de la taularde. _Je marque une pause_. L'explosion de la Mairie n'était pas accidentelle."  
_Les gens présents se tournèrent les uns vers les autres pour y aller de son commentaire, le brouhaha augmentait. Regina me regarde pleine d'incompréhension._

- S'il vous plait. _Le silence revient_. Je n'ai pas de preuves contre l'auteur, mais j'en suis sûre. Il a avoué devant moi. Son but était de me faire passer pour un héros. Mais je ne le suis pas, bien que j'aurais refait exactement _(en insistant sur ce moment et fixant le Maire dans les yeux)_ la même chose. C'est Monsieur Gold, mais je ne peux rien prouver."

Les commérages repartaient de plus bel, tandis que Gold sortit de la salle. N'ayant plus rien à faire, je descends de l'estrade pour sortir, discrètement, de tout ça, un bon verre me fera du bien.  
Au diner, je commande un double whisky, puis un second quand Whales pointe le bout de son nez.

"- Salut, je t'offre quelque chose?  
- Nan.  
- Aller je sais que tu en as autant envie que moi, laisse toi aller.  
- Je vous ai dit non! Mais bordel qu'est-ce qui cloche chez vous?  
- Je te l'ai dit, tu me plais, et depuis longtemps j'ai envie de...  
- Docteur Whales, vous ne comprenez pas quoi dans le sens du mot "non_"? Intervient Regina qui venant d'entrée à son tour.  
_Elle avait son naturel regard noir, profond, qui ne laissait rien présager de bon et le docteur compris._  
_- Rien... Enfin c'est très clair._  
_- Je crois que vous avez des excuses à présenter.  
- Oui... _Il me regarde_. Désolé mademoiselle Swan.  
-Bien, partez.  
_Il se lève et se penche discrètement pour me glisser "_ma proposition tient toujours"_ et il est parti._  
- Merci, mais je sais me défendre toute seule.  
- Je n'en doute pas, mais j'ai entendu comment il vous a parlé tout à l'heure "_**elle ne m'ignorait pas tant que ça alors..." **_et je ne supporte pas qu'on parle comme ça à... _Elle hésite_, aux femmes. C'est un principe.  
- Bien, bon, _je me lève_, je vais vous laisser la place libre pour fêter la victoire de votre poulain.  
_La clochette retenti, Ruby, Mary et mon comité de soutien entrait et se stoppent net en voyant Regina._  
- Je ne suis pas là pour faire la fête, je suis ici pour vous remettre ce qui vous revient de droit. _Elle me tend la plaque de shérif.  
Je la regarde, surprise, les sourcils levés.  
_- Votre côté héro à sûrement jouer un rôle, mais vous montez contre Gold a été le plus important dans les votes. Et votre honnêté aussi._  
Elle se lève pour partir et se penche aussi_  
- Et aussi me tenir tête à jouer en votre faveur, _me dit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil_. Bienvenue à Storybrook shérif Swan. _Termine-t-elle avec un petit sourire avant de nous laisser pour fêter ma "victoire"_

_**"Je reste! Mais pour combien de temps?"  
**_Cette question se reposera plus tard, en attendant je vais profiter de la soirée et de mes amis.

Regina est rentrée chez elle, les questions se bousculent dans sa tête.  
Était-elle contente que le shérif reste? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas apprécié le comportement de Glass vis à vis de la blonde? Ce pic était gratuit et pas prévu. Et celui de Whales? Elle connaissait le docteur, mais qu'il parle comme ça à Emma l'insupportait encore plus. Était-elle jalouse?  
_**"Bon d'accord je l'apprécie, mais c'est tout, elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir. C'est juste de l'amitié et encore... De toute façon, qu'est ce qui lui plairait chez moi? Je l'exaspère sûrement autant qu'elle m'exaspère. ET NON JE NE SUIS PAS ATTIRÉE PAR LES FEMMES!"**_  
Elle chasse ces pensées et s'endort.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Une petite suite, 2 petits chapitres à la place d'un grand ^^**_

_**Merci Guest pour ta review ;)**_

* * *

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'allais encore rester, mais j'appréciais de plus en plus cette ville. La seule ombre au tableau : Gold, je ne lui faisais pas du tout confiance. Après le débat il était venu me voir pour me dire qu'il avait tout calculé, qu'il savait que j'allais dire la vérité et que les gens voteraient pour moi parce que je montrai que je n'avais pas peur de lui.  
Bref... J'étais là, et j'étais bien. Les jours s'écoulèrent normalement, jusqu'au soir du fameux concert.

J'étais stressé comme jamais je ne l'avais été. Encore plus quand Ruby est venue me dire que je commençais dans dix minutes.

Pendant la journée, Leroy avait installé le matériel. Nos relations s'étaient un peu améliorées depuis nôtre première rencontre. Il avait décidé d'arrêter de boire, et je l'y aidais.

"- T'es toute blanche, ça va? _Me demande Mary _  
- Non, j'ai jamais fait ça! J'suis paniquée!  
- Et ben! Moi qui croyais que tu n'avais peur de rien!  
- C'est pas drôle. Je flippe !  
- Tout va bien se passer, les gens vont adorer. Tu as beaucoup de talent. _Et elle me prend dans ses bras._  
Elle me rassurait comme une mère le ferait avec son enfant.  
- Aller je vais te présenter et c'est à toi.  
_Elle se dirige devant le micro. Pendant son petit discours, Henry était venu m'encourager._  
- Mademoiselle Blanchard m'a fait écouter une de tes chansons, c'est génial!  
- Merci gamin, je ferai de mon mieux. Où est ta mère?  
- Elle arrivera plus tard. Je vais me mettre devant. A plus.

_**"Une vraie groupie de gamin"  
**_- ... Merci d'accueillir Emma Swan, sans qui, il n'y aurait pas eu de concert. _La salle applaudit_  
_**"N'en rajoute pas trop non plus hein! Et en plus j'y ai été forcée!"**_

J'arrive à peine à articuler un timide "bonsoir" puis les gens retournent à la conversation.  
_**"Ouf, c'est ça, faites pas attention à moi, c'est très bien."**_  
Je prends ma guitare, mets en route une bande sonore et commence par un morceau très... Calme, "Catastrophe" d'Olivia d'Abo.  
Malheureusement, au moment où les premières paroles sortent de ma bouche, ils se retournent tous vers moi.  
_**"Merde, mais bouffez, buvez, faites quelque chose mais ne vous occupez pas de moi"**_  
J'essaye de rien laisser transparaître et mon regard croise celui d'Henry, tout sourire. Je décide de me concentrer sur lui pour oublier les autres. J'enchaîne sur "It will not be forgotten" The pierces. Puis des morceaux un peu plus entraînants pour la suite, jusqu'à ma pause.

"- Shérif vous m'impressionnez!  
- Monsieur Gold. _Dis-je froidement._  
- Je voulais juste vous félicitez, bonne soirée."

"- Waaahouu t'es géniale! T'assure comme une bête!  
- Ruby, calme toi, y'a rien de transcendant.  
- T'es trop modeste.  
- Hey, j'peux te parler 2 minutes.  
- Oui vas y.  
- Voilà, euh… Je sais pas comment te le dire, je…  
- Me dit pas que t'es amoureuse de moi en fait? _Me demande-t-elle un peu paniquée._  
-Oh, euh… Nan, enfin t'es quelqu'un de bien hein, mais je... Enfin j'suis pas amoureuse de toi…  
-Aah, tu m'rassures! Tu m'as fait peur. _Dit-elle en me donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule._  
- Ah ce point la?  
- Nan mais t'es quelqu'un de bien aussi, t'es géniale au lit, mais j'veux pas d'un truc sérieux avec une fille, j'préfère les mecs pour ça, désolée.  
- Oh non, ne le soit pas, ça m'rassure, en fait, même si j'ai aucunes chances avec Régina, j'ai pas envie de continuer nos parties de jambes en l'air, j'sais pas pourquoi, j'ai envie d'y mettre un terme, même si c'est assez plaisant.  
- J'allais t'en parler aussi, j'me suis rapprochée d'Auguste, d'ailleurs on se voit après la soirée si tu vois c'que je veux dire? _Me dit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil._ Donc j'voulais arrêter aussi.  
- Okay, cool, on fait comme ça, et ça change rien entre nous hein?  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, notre amitié reste intacte, aller va chanter et moi j'vais continuer à saouler les gens. Tiens, prends ça, tu l'as bien mérité.  
_Elle me tend une coupe de champagne et repart au travail._

- Très sexy avec ta guitare et ton piano.  
_Je me retourne, Whales._ _**"Il me lâchera pas la grappe celui la"**_  
- Écoutez, laissez tomber, vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi.  
- C'est ce qu'on verra. _Et il dépose un léger baisé sur ma joue, puis repart._

20 minutes et c'était reparti pour ma dernière ligne droite.  
Durant la deuxième chanson, Regina est arrivée. Je n'ai pas pu décrocher mon regard d'elle. Avec sa longue robe noir, fendue ce qu'il faut jusqu'à la cuisse...  
_**"Qu'est qu'elle est belle"**_  
J'en pinçais pour elle, c'était sur depuis un certain temps. Je savais que c'était peine perdu mais pourquoi ne pas jouer un peu, une idée me vient quand elle capte mon regard. Elle semble aussi surprise que les autre de me voir, enfin surtout de m'entendre. Elle ne bouge plus. J'ai donc son attention, ça tombe bien je ferai d'une pierre deux coups.  
Je jouerai avec elle, et me débarrasserai de Whales. J'ai dû chercher un petit instant, car cette chanson n'était pas prévue.

"- Désolée pour l'instant de flottement. Cette chanson va vous en apprendre un peu plus sur moi."

Regina lève un sourcil, croise les bras sur son ventre et me regarde.  
_**"Vous ferez moins la maline dans quelques secondes madame le Maire"**_  
Les premiers sons retentirent, les premières notes de ma guitare, je la regarde droit dans les yeux.

When I watch you walk, and I watch you move, I want so more.  
_Quand je te regarde marcher et que je te regarde bouger, j'en veux plus  
_Thoughts go up the skirt, It starts me up,  
_Mes pensées soulève cette jupe, ça m'exite  
_When your legs walk through that door.  
_Quand tes jambes franchissent cette porte._

I don't do boys, I just do girls  
_J'n'aime pas les mecs, j'aime que les filles  
_I just do girls with style and class  
_J'n'aime que les filles avec du style et de la classe  
_Don't do boys, just do girls  
_J'n'aime pas les mecs, j'aime que les filles  
_Just do girls with kissable ass  
_J'aime que les filles avec des fesses qu'on a envie d'embrasser  
_I Will not do boys.  
_Je n'aimerai jamais les mecs_

Girl, is not your game  
_Ma fille, ce n'est pas ton truc  
_But I know, tonight you Will come  
_Mais je sais que ce soir tu viendras  
_Because girls are best for girls  
_Parce que les filles sont ce qu'il y a de mieux pour les filles  
_And when we play  
_Et lorsque l'on joue  
_We don't cheat at all.  
_On ne triche pas_

Le refrain s'enchaîne, le pont était ce que j'attendais.

Hot lips, hot eyes  
_Des lèvres sexy, des yeux sexy  
_Hot stuff , hot smile  
_Des trucs sexy, un sourire sexy  
_I'm gonna drive you crazy.  
_Je vais te rendre folle_

Je ne la quitte pas des yeux, elle non plus. Jouait-elle aussi? Elle ne bougeait pas, et ne laissait rien paraître.  
Les gens applaudissent à la fin. Mary Margaret et Ruby, étaient surprises, mais cette dernière m'adresse un clin d'œil. J'enchaînais les chansons, bien plus que prévu, je m'étais finalement prise au jeu. Henry c'était endormi dans un coin, Regina discutait avec quelques personnes.

A la fin de ma représentation, je suis allée au buffet, du moins ce qu'il en restait car je mourrai de fin. Whales est venu me voir pour me dire qu'il comprenait mieux pourquoi je n'avais pas cédé mais que si j'avais envie d'un homme, il serait là. Il ne se démontait pas. Même si c'était le cas, ce ne serait pas vers lui que je me serais tournée!

"- Belle prestation Miss Swan.  
- Merci madame le maire.  
- Très intéressante la chanson qui nous a appris quelque chose sur vous. _Dit-elle avec un petit rictus et une voix plus sensuelle que d'habitude.  
_- Ravie qu'elle vous ait plu."

Et elle repart, sans un mot de plus.

Regina ne se doutait absolument pas que son shérif aimait les filles. Malgré son comportement un peu garçon manqué et bourrin, elle ne l'avait pas soupçonné.  
_**"Pourquoi m'a-t-elle regardé tout le long de la chanson? Et surtout pourquoi je n'ai pas lâché son regard? Elle était captivante et les paroles très... Explicites. Elle me rendait déjà folle à me tenir tête constamment et toujours contredire ma façon de faire, ne pas rendre ses rapports en temps et en heure. Est-ce que je lui plais? C'est ce qu'elle voulait que je comprenne? "**_  
Regina était pleine de questions sans réponses. Elle réalise que malgré tout, cette chanson ne l'avait pas laissé indifférente. Elle se couche sans plus de réponse, et le shérif s'invita dans ses rêves, plus ou moins catholiques...


	13. Chapter 13

**_Voila une petite suite ^^  
Encore merci pour tout (reviews, follow, MP...) c'est motivant =)  
Bonne lecture et n'hésiter pas à donner votre avis ;)_**

* * *

_Durant les jours qui suivirent, chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Emma et Regina se rapprochaient. Lorsque la blonde proposait à la brune une balade à cheval, cette dernière de refusait plus. Regina était moins froide, bien que son naturel revienne régulièrement au galop, ce qui provoquait des disputes entre les deux, mais elles revenaient l'une vers l'autre.  
Ne sachant pas si elle pouvait avoir Regina pour elle, il fallait au moins que les relations de travail soient plus que correctes. Le shérif n'hésitait pas à faire quelque allusion au Maire qui ne réagissait jamais. _

_Un jour, Emma se rend à la Mairie pour rendre son rapport, en retard comme d'habitude._

"- Voilà mon rapport_. Et elle le jette doucement sur le bureau du maire._  
- Lequel?  
- Celui de... _Elle regarde la date_, de y'a 2 jours.  
_Regina lève les yeux vers le shérif._  
- Quand est-ce que vous allez être dans les temps Miss Swan?  
- Un jour sûrement. _Dit Emma avec un petit sourire, ce qui agaçait le Maire qui se lève de son bureau pour se mettre devant et s'appuyer dessus en croisant les bras.  
_- Miss Swan, il y a des règles, vous devez les respecter. Rattraper votre retard. _Elle était agacée_ _  
_- J'essaierai. _Et Emma commence à partir_._  
_- Miss Swan je ne rigole pas!_  
Emma se retourne, et s'approche doucement de_ Regina _  
_- Arrêter avec vos "Miss Swan" appelez-moi Emma! _Tout en se rapprochant encore_._  
_- Et pourquoi le ferai-je?_  
Elle est juste en face de la brune, son regard dans les yeux noisettes du Maire. Elle comble les quelques centimètres qui les séparent pour se pencher un peu.  
_Regina n'osait pas bouger. Redoutant (ou souhaitant) ce qui allait se passer, elle avait compris que la blonde n'avait pas froid aux yeux._  
_- Parce que venant de vous, ça me fait de l'effet. _Elle murmure cette phrase à l'oreille de Regina en ayant posées ses mains sur le bureau du Maire, entourant la brune_.  
_Régina avait fermé les yeux et ne réagissait toujours pas.  
Et la blonde se redresse et part sans un mot, avec un sourire fier. Fière d'elle même, de laisser le Maire comme ça._

Regina ouvre les yeux, la blonde n'était plus là, son cœur battait la chamade.  
_**"Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer? Et j'ai voulu qu'elle m'embrasse! Je débloque totalement!"**_

Après cette entrevue, elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que le shérif occupait ses pensées. Elle pensait que c'était son inconscient qui la titillait du fait de savoir qu'Emma était lesbienne. Elle avait aussi trouvé très courageux de le dire devant tout le monde, et la façon de le faire très originale. Mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, le shérif avait commencé à envahir son esprit bien avant tout ça.  
Bref, Regina était perdue. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été attirée par quelqu'un et encore moins une femme.  
_**"Que dirait Henry si j'avais une relation avec une femme? Oh mais peut être que je ne veux que tester? Une relation durable avec une femme est impossible! Henry ne l'acceptera jamais, et c'est lui qui passe avant tout"**_

Un soir, j'ai invité Mary Margaret et Ruby pour leurs confier mes sentiments pour Regina.  
Ruby comprenait totalement son amie, puisqu'elle même avait fantasmé sur le maire plusieurs fois, elle n'était pas non plus jalouse vu qu'elle aussi avait quelqu'un en vue. Bien que pour elle, sa relation était déjà entamée. Mary Margaret était plus réservée, elle ne faisait pas spécialement confiance à Regina, même s'il n'y avait rien entre les deux femmes, puis elle ne voulait pas que son amie souffre. Elle savait qu'Emma jouait au jeu du chat et la souris avec le maire, et elle avait peur que ça n'aille trop loin, Emma était déjà bien accro.  
Je leurs ai raconté le passage du bureau.

- Et tu ne l'as pas embrassé? _S'énerve presque Ruby._  
- C'est pas l'envie qui m'en manquait, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle soit attirée par les femmes en général, et elle commence à devenir cool avec moi, j'avais pas envie de tout gâcher.  
- Je ne sais pas comment t'as pu, moi j'me serai jetée sur elle et je l'aurais...  
- Ruby! _S'indigne Mary_.  
- Ben elle bouge pas, ne dit rien, et te regarde dans les yeux, désolée moi je prends ça comme le feu vert!  
- C'est vrai que j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle en avait envie aussi mais bon... Dans le doute.  
- Faut que je vous avoue quelque chose aussi. _Dit Mary Margaret_.  
- J'me disais bien que tu cachais quelque chose depuis le début delà soirée. _Dit Ruby_  
- J'ai embrassé l'homme dans le coma. _Avoue-t-elle honteuse._  
- Qu.. Quoi? Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça? _Demandai-je surprise_  
- Ben tu sais, il est vraiment mignon, puis avec les histoires d'Henry... J'me suis dit que ça ne coûterait rien d'essayer...  
- Et tu t'appelles Blanche Neige maintenant?  
- Nan, mais il s'est réveillé...  
- Comment?  
- Oh... Ben... En ouvrant les yeux comme tout le monde.  
- Très drôle.  
- Et c'est là que ça devient très bizarre...  
- Ah parce qu'embarrasser un comateux c'est pas bizarre peut être? _Intervient Ruby pour la première fois_. Tu vaux bien mieux que ça ma belle!  
- Et c'est quoi le plus étrange?  
- Il m'a appelé Blanche. Puis il s'est rendormi.  
- Blanche? De Blanche Neige?  
- J'en sais rien, quand je vais le voir je lui dis que je suis mademoiselle Blanchard, et je lui ai aussi lu l'histoire de Blanche Neige...  
- Mais pourquoi tu crois aux histoires du gamin?  
- Parce qu'il pense que tu es une sorte de Sauveuse, mais que tu n'y crois pas. Que tu y croiras quand la magie sera revenue, quand la malédiction sera tombée.  
- Mais il a trop d'imagination c'est tout.  
- Oui mais tu ne l'aides pas, il n'arrête pas de m'en parler. Et tu devrais voir sa tête! Il est si malheureux que personne ne le croit. Ses notes ont baissé, je me suis dit que ça l'aiderait peut être si quelqu'un lui prouvait qu'il avait tort. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait tout ça.  
- C'est très sympa de ta part, mais un comateux Mary! _S'indigne encore Ruby plus choquée par ça, que par un gamin qui croit au compte de fée et sa meilleure amie qui rentre dans son jeu._  
- Tu ne lui as pas dit ce qu'il c'était passé? _Lui demandai-je inquiète_  
_Elle baisse la tête et triture ses doigts._  
- Mary... _Soupirai-je, sans le moindre reproche, juste de la compassion._  
- Et si Henry avait raison?  
- C'est impossible! Le comateux a fait un amalgame entre l'histoire que tu lui as lu, tu as été la première personne qu'il a vu et voilà, son cerveau embrumé a tout mélangé. Voilà tout.  
- D'accord. _Puis elle m'adresse un sourire_.  
- J'ai une idée! _Hurle Ruby qui n'avait pas spécialement participée à la dernière conversation._  
- Une idée pourquoi? _Demande Mary._  
- Pour Regina!  
- Tu sais qu'on a changé de sujet depuis longtemps? _Lui dis-je_  
- Oui oui, mais dans quelques jours y'a une soirée dansante au Granny comme tous les ans, Regina y va toujours, en tant que maire elle se pointe quelques instants...  
- Ou veux-tu en venir? _La coupai-je._  
- Ben qui dit musique, dit danse...  
-… Je ne danserai pas avec elle!  
- Mais non, avec moi, et on verra si elle est jalouse! Si elle l'est, c'est que tu ne la laisses pas indifférente et le tour est joué! _Ruby était toute heureuse de sa trouvaille, comme un enfant un jour de Noël!  
_- N'importe quoi, et que diront les gens quand ils te verront danser avec la lesbienne du coin?_  
_- J'ai bien le droit de déconner avec mon amie? Puis je m'en fou de ce qu'ils pensent._  
_- Emma a raison, ce n'est pas une bonne idée._  
_- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a à perdre? Rien._  
_- Tu marques un point. _Avouai-je_. Mais c'est du délire. D'ailleurs on devrait aller se coucher pour nous mettre les idées en place, vous pouvez dormir ici si vous voulez._  
_- Avec plaisir._  
_Et elles sont restées dormir.

* * *

J'avais quitté le bureau un peu plus tôt pour profiter des derniers jours ou il ne faisait pas encore trop froid pour aller faire des balades à cheval.  
Mon ami le canasson m'attendait. Il était prêt en moins de deux. Au moment de sortir du box, Regina est arrivée.

- Madame le maire. _La saluai-je_  
- Em... Miss Swan.  
_Je penche la tête légèrement sur la côté._  
- Vous l'avais fait expert?  
- Quoi donc?  
- Ne faites pas l'innocente, et ne jouez pas à ça avec moi madame le maire. _Dis-je avec un petit rictus._  
- Est-ce une menace?  
_Je monte sur Hercule._  
- Un avertissement. C'est marrant j'ai comme une impression de déjà vu, pas vous?  
_Elle ne répond pas._  
- Bonne soirée madame.  
_Et je suis partie._

_**"Elle l'a fait exprès! Elle allait m'appeler par mon prénom. J'y crois pas elle me cherche!"**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Voilà une toute petite suite, c'est pour vous remerciez de toutes ces mises en Fav, de suivre mon histoire, les reviews ou encore les MP vous avez été nombreux pour le dernier chapitre donc encore merci ^^_**

* * *

La fameuse soirée au Granny arriva à grand pas. Je n'ai pas trop compris pour quelles raisons il y avait cette soirée mais bon, ça avait l'air d'être sympa.

Vu qu'encore une fois j'étais en retard, la salle était pleine et j'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à rejoindre les filles. Ashley et Lacey était de la partie. L'ambiance était bonne, la musique était bonne, on s'amusait bien. Même Leroy m'a invité à danser!

Au bout d'un moment il fallait que je fasse une pause, direction le bar pour commander une bière bien fraîche. J'ai eu des petits picotements dans tout le corps, c'était étrange et quand je me suis retournée, le maire était en train de discuter tout en me regardant. J'ai levé ma bière en la saluant.

"More than friend" d'Inna commençait, et j'adore cette chanson.

Ruby vient me chercher et nous voilà sur la piste de dance. Au début face à face, je la faisais tourner par moment.  
Elle se baisse devant moi de façon très sensuelle pour remonter en mettant ses bras sur mes épaules, joignant ses mains derrière ma tête.  
Elle se rapproche, et je pose mes mains sur ses hanches. Elle place une de ses jambes entre les miennes puis nous commençons à nous déhancher coller serrer comme un zouk sauf que c'en était pas un!

- Elle arrête pas de te regarder!  
- Qui?  
- Regina! Et je crois que si elle pouvait me tuer sur place elle le ferait.  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça.  
- Regarde toi même. _Et elle me fait pivoter entièrement._  
En effet Regina avait l'aire énervée et regardait dans notre direction. Elle avait son traditionnel regard noir._  
__**"Jalousie?"**_

Elle est partie d'un coup vers la sortie de dernière, je me détache de Ruby pour la suivre. Elle était en bas des 3-4 marches de l'escalier de derrière, dos à la porte les mains sur les hanches, la tête légèrement un arrière.

- Quelque chose ne va pas madame le Maire?  
_Elle se retourne et me fusille du regard, comme au tout début de notre rencontre, ce regard noir mélangé à de la colère pour le coup_.  
- Tout va bien! _Dit-elle sèchement_.  
- Si vous le dites... Mais…  
- C'est quoi ce comportement?  
- Lequel?  
- Votre façon de vous trémoussez devant tout le monde?  
- Madame le Maire serait-elle jalouse? _Dis-je avec un sourire provocateur._  
- Pas du tout! _S'indigne-t-elle_. Jalouse de Miss Lucas? Je vaux bien mieux qu'elle!  
- Je ne vous le fait pas dire, alors qu'est-ce qui vous énerve autant dans ma façon de me "trémousser devant tout le monde" si ce n'est pas ma partenaire_? Dis-je en levant un sourcil et en descendant les escaliers pour me retrouver à sa hauteur.  
_- Ce n'est pas le comportement que doit avoir un shérif, c'est tout._  
_- Oh... Mais à cette heure-ci, je suis simplement Emma._  
_- Vous avez une image à respecter!_  
Elle allait repartir mais j'ai eu le temps de mettre mon bras sur son ventre pour l'arrêter. Elle pose ses yeux dessus.  
_- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Regina? _  
Elle me regarde un instant, et recule.  
_- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez._  
_- Aller, dites-le._  
_- Quoi? Que j'aurai aimé être à la place de Miss Lucas? _Dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux._

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls de la bouche de Régina, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.  
Je m'approche d'elle, je vois ses yeux aller sur mes lèvres et remonter. Je l'attrape par la taille pour la rapprocher. Elle pose ses mains sur mes avants bras.  
Nos yeux sont toujours plantés les uns dans les autres, je me rapproche et pose enfin mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je me recule au bout de quelques secondes pour voir sa réaction, elle ré-ouvre les yeux, et c'est elle qui m'embrasse de nouveau. Le baisé était plus passionné, elle avait remonté l'une de ses mais dans mes cheveux, et demande l'accès à ma bouche. Je souris entre ses lèvres et nos langues se sont mises en quête l'une de l'autre.

Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel, c'était magique, puissant, comme si une vague naissait du bas de mon ventre pour sortir de mon corps. C'était la première fois qu'un simple baisé me procurait autant d'émotions.  
Nous sommes restées quelques instants, front contre front, sans un mot.

-" Regina! Éloigne-toi de ma fille! _Hurle Mary Margaret qui venait de faire son apparition, et descendant les marches dans notre direction.  
_Elle avait l'aire vraiment en colère avec une pointe de peur, je me suis mise entre elle et Regina qui se retrouve dans mon dos._  
_- C'est impossible... _Murmure le Maire_.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hello! Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews et autre, vous êtes géniaux ;)_**

**_Bonne lecture _**

* * *

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Mary? _Lui Demandai-je, ne comprenant pas ce qui se déroulait sous mes yeux.  
_- Éloigne-toi d'elle! C'est à cause de cette femme que je n'ai pas pu être à tes côtés tout ce temps._  
_- Ah ah, très drôle Mary, tu devrais penser à arrêter le vin! Tu..._  
Elle me coupe la parole.  
_- Henry avait raison Emma! La malédiction a été levée je ne sais comment, on sait qui nous sommes! Dit lui Regina! _Lui ordonne-t-elle.  
Je me retourne vers elle. Elle a le regard plein d'incompréhension, la bouche entre ouverte, face à nous.  
_- Je... C'est... _  
Je lui prends la main, et la regarde dans les yeux.  
_- Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe s'il vous plait. _Lui dis-je sur un ton calme et sans reproche.  
_-Henry a raison. Je suis la méchante Reine des contes de fée, j'ai bien jeté une malédiction il y a 27 ans. Je... C'est votre mère?! _Me demande-t-elle réellement surprise comme s'il n'y avait que ça d'étrange._

Régina savait que la fille de sa pire ennemie briserait sa malédiction, mais elle était loin d'imaginer qu'il s'agissait du shérif! Elle avait quelque peu oublié ce détail au fil des années.

"Tuons là! Il faut lui faire payer!"

Les personnes amassées autour de nous commencent à s'agiter et s'approcher dangereusement de nous, prêtes à en découdre sur le champ.

- Stop! _Dis-je en levant un bras dans leur direction_. On se calme! Personne ne tuera personne ici!  
"Mais elle a gâché 27 ans de nos vies sans parler d'avant cette malédiction!"  
"C'est le mal incarné!"  
- Arrêtez votre délire! Ici, c'est moi qui commande et personne ne touche personne, c'est bien claire? _Dis-je sur un ton ferme, en tenant toujours la main de Regina. _Laissez-moi tirer tout ça au claire et on en reparle plus tard.

Toutes ses infos se mélangeaient dans ma tête, j'étais perdue et dépassée.

- Mais... Commence Mary.  
- Il n'y a pas de "mais", tout se fera selon ce que je déciderai. Venez"  
_Et je tire Regina pour passer le long de la bâtisse et se retrouver devant, histoire de ne pas passer au travers de cette foule d'enragés_.  
- Monter dans votre voiture et aller chez vous.  
- Mais Henry est à l'intérieur! _Dit-elle paniquée et perdue._  
- Retourner chez vous, enfermez-vous, je vous ramène votre fils tout de suite.  
- Mais...  
- Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi? _Dis-je avec un regard blasé_  
- Bien, mais faites vite Miss Swan." _Dit-elle sur un ton autoritaire comme à son habitude et elle monte dans sa voiture._

Je rentre de nouveau dans la pièce, tous les regards sont braqués sur moi.  
"C'est la princesse?"  
"Tu crois? C'est impossible"  
Je me dirige malgré tout vers Henry toujours endormi sur une banquette.

- Emma, ma chérie! _Dit Mary en me prenant dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait et les larmes aux yeux_. Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attendais ce moment."  
- Hey on se calme, je pense que vous avez tous un peu trop bu. Je ramène le gamin à sa mère et on tira tout ça au claire demain.  
Je prends Henry dans mes bras encore endormi malgré cette agitation puis me dirige vers la sortie et ma voiture suivit par tout ce petit monde.

- Tu ne vas pas aller chez elle! Elle va te tuer! _Panique Ruby qui m'avait suivi.  
_- Elle ne me fera rien, si elle avait voulu me tuer elle l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps. _Dis-je tout en installant Henry sur la banquette arrière.  
_- Mais elle en veut à ta mère depuis longtemps, elle va se servir de toi pour l'atteindre._  
_- Écoute, je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il s'passe, Henry m'avait pourtant parlé plusieurs fois de cette malédiction et il s'avère que c'est vrai, que tous les personnages de contes existent vraiment, que ma mère à mon âge... Je suis désolée j'ai du mal à y croire et je voudrais être seule pour le moment. Je vais ramener Henry à sa mère."

Je monte à mon tour dans ma voiture, totalement abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_**"Tout ça doit être vrai puisque Regina a avoué ce qu'elle a fait... Non mais c'est n'importe quoi cette histoire! C'est pas possible, soit je suis en train de faire un mauvais rêve, soit il y avait de la drogue dans nos verres et tout le monde délire"**_

* * *

Sur le chemin de sa maison, Regina était totalement perdue, tout son passé lui revenait en pleine face. Comment sa malédiction avait-elle été rompue d'un coup?  
_**"Non... C'est impossible... Pas le baiser échangé avec Emma... C'est une coïncidence, il y a du se passer quelque chose d'autre!"  
**_Trop d'émotions submergeaient Le Maire, c'est pourquoi après avoir franchi sa porte elle s'effondra en pleur.

* * *

Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir ou même penser durant le chemin, c'est comme si mon cerveau c'était déconnecté.  
_**"C'est un truc de malade ce qu'il se passe"  
**_Je me gare et récupère Henry.

- Maman? _Me demande-t-il encore endormi._  
- Non gamin c'est moi, j'te ramène chez toi. Rendors-toi"

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il retourne vers Morphée. Je frappe à la porte tant bien que mal, mais pas de réponse.

Je pose le gamin sur une chaise qui était sur le perron, et frappe de nouveau en appelant le Maire en même temps. Au bout de quelques minutes elle m'ouvre les yeux rougis par les larmes et un air abattu que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je reprends Henry dans mes bras.

- Ou est sa chambre?

Elle ne me répond pas et commence à monter l'escalier. Je la suis et arrivée devant la chambre d'Henry, elle ouvre la porte et me laisse passer pour aller déposer le gamin sur son lit. Je ressors et Regina n'avait pas bougé, le regard dans le vide.

- Vous allez bien?  
- Je... Je ne sais pas, je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre et vous de réponses, si vous voulez vous joindre à moi  
- D'accord pour le verre.

Et nous sommes descendues dans son salon et Regina nous sert un verre de scotch chacune.

- Bien Miss Swan, quelles sont vos questions?  
- Pourquoi m'avoir laissé vous embrassez et m'embrasser après?  
- Je... Je ne pensais pas aux questions sur ce sujet.  
- Bien... Mais il faudra en parler. _Elle acquiesce d'un geste de la tête_. Donc tout ce que m'a raconté Henry jusqu'à maintenant est... Vrai?  
- Effectivement et je suis la responsable. _Dit-elle en baissant les yeux._  
- Pourquoi vous avez ça?  
- C'est une longue histoire. Mais depuis que je suis ici, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir et je ne suis pas fière de ce que j'ai fais ni de mon passé.  
- Que s'est-il passé? J'ai tout mon temps car je ne pense pas que je pourrai dormir.  
- J'étais jeune et amoureuse du garçon d'écurie de mes parents. Daniel. Nous étions très amoureux, mais ma mère, Cora, n'était pas de cet avis.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Elle ne voulait que le pouvoir et l'argent, elle ne l'avait pas obtenu avec mon père donc elle faisait en sorte que je sois une fille respectable. L'équitation était ma passion, mais pas assez honorable pour ma mère, je montais souvent en cachette et c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Daniel. Ma mère vivait à travers moi, et ne me laissait rien faire à part ce qu'elle pensait bon pour moi. Elle contrôlait ma vie.  
- C'est à cause ça que vous êtes ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui?  
- Pas totalement. Ma mère avait appris la magie auprès de Rumple...  
-... Monsieur Gold...  
- Si vous préférez, elle n'hésitait pas à s'en servir contre moi. Je ne pouvais rien faire, et personne ne faisait rien, tous avaient peur de ma mère.  
- Ça me rappelle quelqu'un. _Dis-je avec un petit sourire_. Votre père ne faisait rien?  
- Sur ce point je suis comme elle et pas seulement, _me répond -elle avec un petit rictus_. Je m'étais toujours juré de ne jamais être comme elle, qu'elle ironie me direz-vous? _Elle marque une pause_. Pour mon père, il était aimant mais ne s'opposait jamais à ma mère. Je lui en voulais car il savait ce qu'elle me faisait subir mais je savais aussi qu'il m'aimait c'était assez compliqué.  
- Et Daniel?  
- A partir du moment où nous nous sommes avoués nos sentiments, on se voyait en cachette. Un jour, alors qu'on était sous notre chêne, une jeune fille avait perdu le contrôle de son cheval, elle n'arrivait plus à l'arrêter. Je suis donc partie à sa poursuite et je lui ai sauvé la vie. C'était Blanche la fille du roi Léopold. Quand il a appris que j'avais sauvé sa fille, il m'a demandé ma main car il cherchait une nouvelle mère pour sa fille. Ma mère a répondu à ma place, et j'ai été marié de force.  
- Mais il devait avoir l'âge de votre père... Mais alors... Vous êtes ma grand-mère? _Dis-je paniquée._  
_Elle rigole avant de répondre._  
- En quelque sorte oui.  
- Remarque, peu de gens ont une grand-mère aussi sexy que vous.  
- Certes. Malgré le compliment arrêtez de dire que je suis votre grand-mère merci.  
- Oh... Désolée. Que s'est-il passé en suite?  
- Daniel était au courant de mon mariage forcé, on voulait fuir juste avant. Blanche nous a surpris en train de nous embrasser. Je lui ai expliqué ce qu'il en était, elle comprenait du haut de ses 9 ans. Je l'adorais, je la considérais comme ma sœur plutôt que comme ma fille. J'avais confiance en elle...  
_Elle marque une pause, ses yeux se sont remplis de larmes. Je lui prends la main pour l'inciter à continuer._  
Elle m'a trahi en révélant nos plans à ma mère qui nous a surpris au moment où nous allions partir. Elle m'a d'abord fait croire qu'elle comprenait et elle est allée vers Daniel... Elle lui a arraché le cœur devant moi en me disant "_Tu n'as donc rien compris ma chérie, l'amour est une faiblesse" _et elle l'a tué sous mes yeux. J'ai essayé de l'embrasser car l'amour est la plus puissante des magies, Daniel était mon véritable amour. Mais rien n'y a fait. J'ai été mariée le lendemain. Léopold était loin d'être aimant, il était toujours amoureux de son ancienne femme. Il venait dans ma chambre seulement pur assouvir ses besoins, sans amour ni même de compassion...  
- Et c'est pour ça que vous vous êtes mis en quête de pourrir la vie de Blanche Neige... Mais comment avez-vous fait pour avoir ses pouvoirs?  
- Rumple... Je ne voulais pas être comme ma mère et finalement je le suis. J'ai acquis assez de pouvoir, Rumple m'a aidé à envoyer ma mère dans un autre monde. Je sais qu'elle a réussi à s'en échapper avant que j'envoie une partie de la forêt enchantée ici. Puisque je ne pouvais pas avoir ma fin heureuse, personne ne devait l'avoir.  
- Et bien... C'est pas un peu excessif et égoïste de votre part? Je veux dire c'était qu'une enfant...  
- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre! Mais ces années ici mon fait réfléchir, surtout Henry. Quand il a eu ce bouquin et qu'il m'a pris pour la méchante Reine cela m'a fait un choque. Il avait raison. Et finalement je ne mérite pas ma fin heureuse. J'ai fait beaucoup trop de mal autour de moi.  
- Comment la malédiction a été levée? Mary Margaret a pourtant essayer d'embrasser son prince charmant endormi mais ça n'a pas marché…  
- Elle a retrouvé James?  
- Euh... Nan enfin... Oui mais c'est Henry qui lui a dit.  
- Il est très futé.  
- Oui c'est rien de le dire, alors comment a-t-elle été levée?  
_Regina sent ses joues rosir._  
- Je... Je dois aller prendre l'aire. _Et elle se dirige vers la terrasse derrière, je lui emboîte le pas._  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive? Pourquoi ne pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé?  
- Je... Je n'en sais rien. _Ment-elle._

Je savais qu'elle me mentait, je ne sais pas pourquoi alors qu'elle était sincère sur son passé.

- Vous avez envie de changer? _Lui demandai-je_  
- Je crois que oui, tant qu'il n'y a pas de magie ici ce sera plus simple. Il ne semble pas qu'elle soit revenue.  
- Pourquoi ce serait plus simple?  
- La magie est comme une drogue pour moi, je m'en servais tout le temps, je la sens en moi, c'est plus fort que moi.  
- Et si vous l'utilisez pour faire le bien?  
- J'ai appris la magie noire Miss Swan.  
- Ca ne change rien... Bordel qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?  
_Regina se retourne pour voir la même chose que moi, un gros nuage violet avec des sortes d'éclairs vertes à l'intérieur._  
- Je n'y suis pour rien! _Me dit-elle comme pour se justifier, tandis que ce nuage s'approchait de plus en plus._  
- Ca ne me dit pas ce que c'est!  
- Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée Emma!  
- Oh... La panique vous fait oublier vos habitudes madame le Maire?

Elle me jette un regard noir mais plus pour me faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter. J'étais malgré tout ancrée dans ses yeux et elle dans les miens, comme attirées, sans que je sache pourquoi. C'était plus fort que moi, je m'approche pour l'embrasser mais le nuage nous passe dessus et se dissipe rapidement.

- Regina... Vos yeux... Ils sont violets.  
- La magie est de retour.

Même si je n'y croyais pas trop, là j'étais forcée d'y croire.  
_**"Comment était-ce possible? Je suis dans un truc de malade la! Mes parents sont des personnages de contes! C'est... Beaucoup de chose à encaisser pour le moment"  
**_Regina est devenue toute blanche après le nuage.

- Ça va? _Je lui demande en mettant une main sur son épaule._  
- Non! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas ressenti ce pouvoir... C'est... Je ne sais pas si je pourrai le contrôler. _Dit-elle inquiète et paniquée._  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas je vous aiderai, si vous voulez vous en sortir y'a pas de raison que ça ne marche pas.  
- Vous êtes bien comme votre mère, du moins au début. Vous êtes consciente que j'ai tout fait pour lui pourrir la vie, que c'est à cause de moi que vous vous êtes retrouvée ici, seule.  
- Comment ça?  
- J'avais prévenu vos parents que j'allais lancer une malédiction, le sort noir. Cependant il fallait une certaine préparation et je n'y suis pas arrivée la première fois, j'ai donc recommencé. Entre temps votre mère a appris qu'elle était enceinte, les bruits couraient que vous sauveriez tout le monde. Et je n'ai pas pensé une seconde que vous étiez leur fille... A la dernière minute, vos parents ont réussi à vous envoyer ici pour nous sauver. Je ...  
- Non! Stop! Ne dites rien. J'ai besoin d'un verre!  
_Je suis retournée dans le salon en laissant Regina, seule, sur la terrasse._

C'était la première fois que Regina se confiait aussi naturellement à quelqu'un, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait confiance en le shérif. Mais avec tous ses aveux, bien qu'elle ne soit pas rentrer dans les détails, elle pouvait perdre la blonde, et ça elle ne le voulait pas. Même si c'est la fille de sa pire ennemie, il fallait bien admettre qu'elle c'était sentie de plus en plus à l'aise avec la blonde, voir même en sécurité. Elle se décide à rejoindre Emma dans le salon. Elle la trouve assise sur un fauteuil, son verre à la main, le regard dur. Elle ne l'avait vu comme ça que lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté sa vie.

- Vous êtes en colère contre moi? _Me Demande Regina timidement, le regard baissé_.  
_Je me lève brutalement._  
- Oui! Mais pas seulement contre vous!  
_Regina ne comprenait pas ou la blonde voulait en venir._  
-Contre vous parce que si vous n'aviez pas eu cet ego surdimensionné et cet égoïsme vous ne vous en seriez pas prise à ma... À Mary Margaret et vous n'auriez pas jeté cette putain de malédiction! Même si votre histoire n'est pas facile, je comprends que vous aillez péter un câble mais pendant toutes ces années? C'est... Bref vous auriez pu aussi dire la vérité à votre fils plutôt que de l'envoyer chez un psy, il ne voulait que votre bonheur, que je vous sauve. Et parlons de mes pa...  
-... Que vous me sauviez? Mais de quoi? _Me coupe-t-elle._  
- J'en sais rien, faudra lui demander.  
- Je... Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai envie de changer grâce à Henry... A vous. _Dit-elle tout bas en se dirigeant vers la cuisine._

Elle était sincère, elle voulait changer.

- Pourquoi pour moi? _Lui demandai-je en arrivant dans la cuisine à mon tour.  
_- Vous avez toujours vu le bon côté en moi, malgré tout ce que je vous ai fait vous êtes restée la même. Vous vouliez me faire changer et vous y êtes arrivée. Je me suis "d'entendue" comme vous dites._  
Je souris bêtement. Elle s'ouvrait à moi.  
_- Vous pouvez être quelqu'un de bien madame la Maire._  
_- Je vous autorise à m'appeler par mon prénom Miss Swan. _Dit-elle en rigolant.  
_- Vous êtes magnifique quand vous souriez Regina._  
Elle rougit._

Des voix commencent à se faire entendre dehors. Nous nous sommes regardées comme si l'une ou l'autre avions la réponse.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Bonsoir, de nouveau merci pour vos messages, reviews, follow et mise en fav, c'est... C'est génial et motivant _**

**_Une petite suite, bonne lecture ;)_**

* * *

"Sorcière!"  
"Elle a recommencé sa magie"  
" Tuons la une bonne fois pour toute"  
"Oui tuons la"

Henry est descendu, paniquer par le bruit et les propos, et se jette dans les bras de sa mère.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri. Je suis désolée... Tu avais raison je suis la Méchante Reine et la malédiction a été levée"  
- C'est vrai? Tu vas pouvoir être sauvée! _Dit-il en serrant sa mère dans ses bras._  
- Je vais me rendre mon chéri c'est la meilleure des choses à faire.  
- Nan mais vous êtes pas bien! Vous entendez ce qu'ils disent? Ici c'est moi le shérif donc je ne vous enferme pas ou autre et je vais essayer de les calmer.

J'ouvre la porte, ma "mère" était devant avec un homme que je n'avais jamais vu et qui me regardais bizarrement. Les deux avaient l'aire surpris de me voir ici.

- Emma tu n'as rien? _S'inquiète Mary._  
- Non tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Enfin... Pour ce qu'ils le sont.

"Il faut lui faire payer"  
"Elle a encore utilisé sa magie contre nous"

- Ce n'est pas Regina qui a fait apparaître ce nuage!  
- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre? _Me demande l'inconnu.  
_- Excusez-moi, on se connaît?  
- Euh... Ben... Je suis ton père. _Répond-il timidement.  
_- Oh... Je vois. J'en suis sûre parce que j'étais avec elle quand ce... Truc violet est apparu. La magie est revenue aussi apparemment.

"Qui nous dit qu'on parle bien au shérif et que ce n'est pas un de ces tour de pass pass"

- Parce que je suis là.  
_Regina venait d'apparaître, et toute la foule se recula en la voyant._

_**"Elle en impose encore plus que je ne croyais"**_

"Tuer la"

Je me place devant elle.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, personne ne tue personne! On est plus chez vous! On ne tue pas les gens comme ça!

"C'est une garce"  
"Une tueuse!"  
"On devrait lui enlever son fils"

Plus les accusations tombaient, plus Regina sentait la colère montée. Une envie de les faire taire une bonne fois pour toute devenait de plus en plus forte. La magie prenait possession de son corps.

Je sentais Regina se tendre dans mon dos, je me suis donc retournée pour la voir. Elle avait les yeux noirs, les mâchoires serrées. Ses yeux ont viré au violet et un sourire s'est dessiné sur son visage. Elle perdait le contrôle.

Je pose ma main sur son bras, une petite décharge électrique se produit.

- Regina, regardez moi. _Je lui prends le menton de mon autre main pour qu'elle me regarde_. Ne les écoutez pas, n'écoutez que moi, tout va bien se passer, vous pouvez y arriver. Pour henry.

Regina avait senti aussi l'électricité quand Emma l'avait touché. Rien que ça avait commencé à atténuer sa colère. Les paroles de la blonde l'ont ramenées à la réalité. Ses yeux sont redevenus normaux, puis elle s'est détendue.

- Bien, rentrez avec votre fils, j'arrive.  
_Je me retourne vers les autres._  
- Vous allez tous rentrer chez vous! Je ne veux plus voir personne sur cette pelouse dans 2 minutes. On avisera demain de ce l'on va faire. Et je le répète on ne tuera personne! C'est claire? Il y aura sûrement un rassemblement dans la grande salle de la mairie pour comprendre ce qu'il vous arrive. En attendant laissez le Maire ou La Reine j'en sais rien, tranquille.

La foule se dissipe doucement sauf mes "parents" Ruby et sa grand-mère.

- Emma, tu ne peux pas rester seule avec elle! _Me supplie Mary._  
- Ta mère a raison. _Ajoute Ruby_. Tu ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable.  
- Je ne risque rien, elle ne me fera rien. Elle m'a raconté une partie de sa vie, et je sais de quoi elle est capable. Maintenant rentrez chez vous aussi, on en reparle demain.  
_Et je retourne à l'intérieur._

"Elle tient son bon cœur de toi blanche"  
" Et son côté têtu de toi!"  
" Elle a l'aire de savoir ce qu'elle fait, et si Regina avait voulu la tuer et nous aussi, ce serait déjà fait depuis longtemps"  
" Je ne lui fais pas confiance quand même"  
" Moi non plus... Aller, rentrons"

- Vous devriez rentrer chez vous Miss Swan.  
- Sans vouloir m'imposer, il faudrait mieux que je reste. Ils peuvent revenir et...  
- Je saurai me défendre. _Me coupe t-elle, avec froideur._  
- Oh! Vraiment? En utilisant la magie? En les tuant?

Mon ton était plus sec que je ne l'aurai voulu. Regina a baissé les yeux, tripotait ses doigts comme si elle ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Excusez-moi... J'ai pas voulu dire ça, je suis vraiment désolée.  
- Ne le soyez pas, c'est ce que je suis, la Méchante Reine.  
_Elle part à l'étage l'air abattu._

_**"Bon ben à moi le canapé"**_

Je m'installe, il est plus confortable que je ne le pensais. Toute la soirée m'est revenue. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Toute ma vie se trouvait chamboulée. Les personnages de contes existent vraiment, mes parents en font partis, ils ont pratiquement le même âge que moi, je suis amoureuse de ma grand-mère.

_**"Je suis amoureuse de Regina? Nan c'est pas encore aussi fort. Je tiens à elle, elle me plait c'est tout... Nan je suis amoureuse depuis un certain temps..."**_

Comment pouvais-je être amoureuse de celle qui avait, quelque part, gâchée ma vie? Sans elle je saurai avec mes parents, sûrement à la combattre. Je n'aurai pas été trimbalée à droite à gauche, je n'aurai pas été violée par ce salaud.  
Puis elle avait fait des choses horribles. Mais ce n'est pas cette Regina que j'ai connu. Certes elle était une vraie garce par moment, mais elle avait reconnu ces torts, et avec Henry elle était parfaite.

_**"Bon je ne suis pas prête à dormir, ça fait déjà plus d'une heure que je cogite."**_

Je me dirige dans ma cuisine pour me faire un café.

* * *

Regina était tout aussi perdue qu'Emma, mais pas tout à fait pour les mêmes raisons. Elle pleurait, seule dans sa chambre, repensant elle aussi à cette soirée.  
Elle savait très bien comment sa malédiction été tombée. Le véritable Amour... Il n'y avait que cette magie assez puissante pour tout renversée. Et il semblerait que ce soit son véritable amour qui a tout arrêté. Daniel était pour elle son Véritable Amour, elle ne pouvait donc pas en avoir deux. Pourtant elle ne voyait pas d'autres explications. Elle été en train de tomber amoureuse de la fille de sa belle fille, celle qui l'avait rendu aussi mauvaise par sa trahison.  
Elle ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi le shérif avait toujours été gentille, attentionnée à son égard. Elle avait, pourtant, tout fait pour la faire partir, mais la blonde faisait tout pour rester. Et elle s'était sentie attirée par la blonde, elle ne pouvait plus le nier, surtout après ce baiser. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti de telles émotions, même avec Daniel.

_**"Que va penser Henry de tout ça? Je vais le perdre"**_

N'arrivant pas à dormir aussi, elle décide de descendre boire quelque chose. Elle retrouve Emma, assise sur un tabouret, accoudée au bar de la cuisine. Le dos voûté, le regard dans le vide.

* * *

-Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir non plus?  
_Je sursaute en entendant Regina._  
- Bordel madame le Maire, vous m'avez fait peur!  
_Regina rigole_  
- Vous voyez ce que ça fait, huh? Ce n'est pas agréable?  
_Je souris_  
- Je vois. _Dis-je en souriant_. Vous n'y arrivez pas non plus. Vous avez pleuré? _Lui demandai-je en voyant ses yeux rougis par les larmes._

- La soirée a été riche en émotion.  
- Je vous l'fait pas dire! Elle avait plutôt bien commencé...  
- Oui.  
- Vous regrettez? J'veux dire, la malédiction et tout?  
- Oui et non.  
- Comment ça?  
- Oui parce que ça n'a rien changé pour moi, je ne me sens pas mieux, ni moins seule. Et non parce que je n'aurai pas eu Henry, _elle sourit_, et je ne vous aurez probablement pas rencontrer comme ça c'est fait. _Elle rougit._  
- C'est sûr, j'aurai grandi avec de la haine contre vous, mais je pense que vous m'auriez autant attiré qu'ici. Un café?  
- Euh... Oui, merci.  
_Je me lève pour aller lui préparer une tasse. Je lui tends, nos doigts se frôlent, encore cette décharge électrique.  
_- Faut qu'on arrête de se toucher. _Dis-je en rigolant.  
Elle pose sa tasse sur le contoir, et se jette littéralement sur moi pour m'embrasser._

D'abord surprise, je mets mes mains sur ses hanches pour la rapprocher. J'en avais envie depuis que j'avais franchi le seuil de sa porte, mais je pensais que ce n'était pas le bon moment. A bout de souffle je m'écarte.

- Wooo, c'est... Vous embrassez divinement bien. _Elle sourit._  
- Vous aussi Miss Swan

Nous avons passé la nuit à parler de tout et de rien. Elle m'a redit qu'elle ne savait pas comment la malédiction a été levée, encore une fois je savais qu'elle me cachait quelque chose. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils n'étaient pas rentrés chez eux et comment ils pourraient y retourner.

Le lendemain nous avons expliqué tout ça aux habitants qui lui en voulaient encore plus. Durant la réunion Regina n'avait pas dit un mot, j'ai parlé à sa place, ce qui n'avait pas été à son avantage. Les gens pensaient qu'elle m'avait jeté un sort pour que je sois de son côté. Mary Margaret avait même prit sa défense, bien qu'elle m'ait avoué par la suite que c'était pour m'aider à me dépatouiller. Il est vrai que dès qu'elle a pris la parole les habitants se sont calmés et l'ont écouté. Même Gold ne voyait pas comment ils pourraient rentrer au pays enchanté, pour une fois je le sentais sincère.  
Bref, cette réunion n'avait pas abouti à grand chose. Les habitants continueraient à vivre leur vie d'ici afin que la ville puisse continuer à vivre. D'après Rumplestilskin la barrière de protection était toujours en place ce qui permettait à la magie de restée à Storybrook.

* * *

_**PS: Je m'excuse d'avance, je risque de poster moins souvent à partir de maintenant mais j'essaierai de publier au moins 2 chapitres pas semaine.  
Et n'hésiter toujours pas à dire ce que vous en penser ;)**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Bonsoir bonsoir, voila la suite**_  
_**Encore merci pour tout, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous remercier pour vos reviews, et mise en fav je le ferai le plus vite possible promis ;)**_  
_**Enjoy ^^**_

* * *

Les jours qui ont suivi ont été mouvementés au post. Plusieurs personnes sont venues me voir pour que j'enferme tour à tour Regina ou Mr Gold. Même si je l'avais fait ils se seraient évadés sans problème.

Mary Margaret ne savait pas comment se comporter avec moi et moi avec elle. Je lui avais proposé que l'on se voit seule dans un endroit calme, rien de telle qu'une balade en forêt.

"- Alors, tu te souviens de ta vie en tant que Mary Margaret?  
- Oui... De tout... De nôtre amitié.  
- Ouais, _je regarde mes chaussures_, écoute j'ai rien contre toi, mais c'est vraiment perturbant cette histoire, et t'as le même âge que moi! Je t'ai raconté des choses qu'on ne raconte jamais à sa mère! Il me faudra du temps, je suis désolée...  
- Je comprends, mais pour moi tu es cette petite fille que j'ai envoyé ici et...  
- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas gardé avec toi?  
- Rumple nous a averti que seule notre fille lèverait la malédiction, il fallait que ton père et moi t'envoyons loin de ça, cela a...  
- J'aurai pu rester avec vous! _Dis-je en colère._  
- Emma... Toi seule pouvait tous nous sauvez l'année de tes 29 ans.  
- Qui dit que je n'aurais pas pu le faire en restant avec vous?  
- Tu serais restée un bébé de 2 ans à peine... Je ne crois pas que tu aurais pu faire quelque chose, nous n'avons pas vieillit pendant ce temps.  
- C'est pas faux... Écoute je suis désolée de te parler comme ça, je ne connais pas votre monde, ça me dépasse. Je ne sais pas comment agir. Et pourquoi James était endormi et ne se souvient que de son ancienne vie?  
- Il a été gravement blessé juste après qu'il t'ait mis dans l'arbre magique qui t'a amené ici. Il est resté dans le coma tout ce temps. Il s'est réveillé avec mon baisé mais la malédiction devait être plus forte que nôtre Amour Véritable ou alors c'est parce que je n'avais pas conscience de notre amour. Il aimerait te connaître plus. Moi j'ai la chance de t'avoir connu avant.  
- Je ne suis pas prête pour les repas de famille.  
- Je sais, je me mets à ta place. Mais ne nous écarte pas de ta vie s'il te plait. C'est déjà assez dure pour nous de te voir sans pouvoir être avec toi, comme une famille.  
- J'imagine, mais j'ai toujours été seule, une famille qui me tombe dessus du jour au lendemain, même si j'en ai toujours rêvé, c'est pas facile. Surtout dans ces circonstances, bien que beaucoup de personnes seraient ravies d'avoir blanche Neige et son prince comme parents!  
_Elle rigole._  
- C'est sur ce n'est pas commun, j'espère qu'on pourra devenir une vraie famille, et que je pourrai enfin jouer mon rôle de mère.  
- Avec le temps ce le deviendra.  
_Et elle me sert dans ses bras sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit._  
Ma mère me prenait dans ses bras, et je pouvais sentir tout son amour, toute son affection et aussi son inquiétude dans cette étreinte.  
_Nous sommes réparties dans l'autre sens pour rentrer._  
- Dis moi, avec Regina... Tu... Euh...  
- Écoute je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre nous. C'est la première fois que je ressens ça pour quelqu'un. Ça aussi c'est perturbant.  
- Pourquoi tu nous en veux de t'avoir abandonné alors que c'est de sa faute et, elle, tu lui pardonnes!  
_Je m'arrête de marcher_.  
- Je ne lui pardonne pas, elle m'a tout raconté le soir où la malédiction est tombée. Je lui ai dit ce que j'en pensais. Et c'est comme pour toi, je ne connais que votre personnalité d'ici. Je ne prends que ça en compte. Même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce qu'elle a fait par le passé, je pense qu'elle veut changer. Tu aurais vu sa peur quand la magie est revenue et qu'elle n'était pas sûre de se maîtriser.  
- Je pense que tu as raison. Si elle avait voulu nous tuer, elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Quand je la vois avec Henry, je la revois avec moi.  
_A ces mots, le visage de Mary s'est rempli de tristesse._  
- Pourquoi tu as dit à sa mère pour elle et Daniel?  
- J'étais jeune. Cora m'a manipulé, je m'en suis rendue compte après. Je pensais que, comme moi, elle voulait le bonheur de sa fille, alors je lui ai parlé de leur plan, que je préférai voir mon amie heureuse que malheureuse sous le même toit que moi. Et elle a tué Daniel sous les yeux de sa propre fille.  
- Regina le sait?  
- Je pense, mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. J'ai commencé à lui en vouloir quand elle s'en est prise aux gens que j'aimais. Et notre "guerre" a commencé.  
- Je vois. Ça va peut être s'arranger maintenant.  
- Je l'espère. Par contre ton père est beaucoup plus rancunier, ça va être plus dur pour lui.  
- Je m'en doute.  
Et nous sommes rentrées en silence jusqu'à chez elle, et je suis allée à la mairie voir Regina.

Notre "relation" n'avait pas beaucoup évolué depuis maintenant 15 jours qu'il n'y avait plus de malédiction. Elle restait le plus claire de son temps dans son bureau ou chez elle quand Henry était là. Elle ne montait plus. On se croisait pour le travail ou par hasard, mais je ne savais pas comment agir vis à vis d'elle pour ne pas la brusquer bien que j'avais énormément envie de l'embraser, la prendre dans mes bras... Envie d'elle tout simplement.  
Arrivée devant la porte de son bureau je toque.

"Entrer"  
- Bonjour, _dis-je en passant et refermant le porte_.  
- Bonjour miss Swan. _Me répond-elle avec un large sourire_  
_**"Elle a l'aire contente de me voir"  
**_- Vous allez bien?  
- Si j'oublie que tout le monde ici veut me tuer, me regarde bizarrement des que je mets un pied dehors, ou que je m'inquiète pour mon fils à cause de mes erreurs... Je vais bien.  
- Oh... Moi je ne veux pas vous tuer rassurez-vous.  
- Merci, _dit-elle en rigolant légèrement_. C'est agréable d'avoir une alliée.  
- Pas de problème.  
_Elle se lève pour se mettre devant son bureau.  
_- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite?  
- Je venais simplement voir comment vous alliez.  
- Oh... _Elle semblait déçue_. Merci de vous inquiéter.  
- De rien. Bon ben... Je vais aller travailler. _Dis-je en montrant la porte dernière moi._  
- Bien.  
_Et je me retourne pour partir. J'entends ses talons claqués sur le sol, sûrement pour retourner s'assoir._  
- Attendez! _Je sens sa main sur mon bras qui me tire légèrement en arrière pour que je me retourne.  
_Je n'ai pas le temps de dire ouf, que ses lèvres sont sur les miennes.  
_**"Dieu que ça m'avait manqué!"**_  
Elle demande l'accès à ma langue que je lui accorde volontiers. Je sens la température de mon corps montée plus le baiser devient passionné. Mes mains sur ses hanches, les siennes, une dans mes cheveux, l'autre sur ma joue.  
Mes mains se sont glissées sous son chemisier, sa peau était douce. Elle gémît légèrement. Je continue ma progression dans son dos.  
_Elle s'écarte, stoppe mes mains._  
- Emma... _Dit-elle en soupirant légèrement._  
- Désolée... Je vais trop vite... Pardon... Je...  
- C'est moi qui suis désolée. Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me désir autant depuis... Daniel.  
- ... _Je ne savais pas quoi répondre.  
_- Je tiens à vous Miss Swan, mais je ne sais pas comment faire avec... Une femme...  
- Je comprends, c'est déroutant.  
- J'aimerai prendre le temps, si vous ne pouvez pas attendre je comprendrai, je...  
- J'attendrai. Il n'y a pas que le sexe.  
_Elle rougit._  
- Oh...  
- Vous pensez que je suis une nymphomane? _Dis-je en levant un sourcil._  
- Bien... Vous êtes jeune, je me suis dit que...  
- Oui j'aime le sexe je ne vais pas le cacher, mais je sais m'en passer quand ça en vaut la chandelle.  
_Elle me regarde avec une certaine incompréhension.  
_- Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce que je ressens pour vous avant. J'me dis que ça vaut le coup d'attendre. Et je suis passée par là, la première fois que j'ai eu une relation avec une fille. Je comprends votre appréhension. Pour vous j'attendrai et je me contenterai de ce vous me donnerez. Je suis patiente.  
_Elle m'embrasse de nouveau.  
_- Merci.  
_Nous sommes restées dans mes bras l'une de l'autre un certain temps. Puis je me suis écartée.  
_- J'ai eu une idée. Tout le monde est à cran depuis qu'il n'y a plus de malédiction, ce serait pas mal de leur changer les idées.  
- A quoi pensez-vous?  
- Dans 15 jours cela fera 1 mois, on pourrait faire une soirée. Même si comme ça, ça parait de mauvais goût. On pourrait demander aux habitants de venir dans leur tenue de la forêt enchantée pour la première partie de soirée, apéro buffet, puis une soirée dansante. Durant cette partie ceux qui veulent pourront redevenir ceux qu'ils sont à Storybrook pour être plus à l'aise.  
- Je ne sais si c'est une bonne idée.  
- Rien n'empêche de soumettre l'idée. Je m'en charge. Le beau temps est de retour. On pourrait faire ça sur la plage.  
- Soit. Si les habitants sont d'accord je me chargerai de l'organiser.  
- Bien, je vais de ce pas faire la proposition. Et... Euh... J'peux vous embrasser et vous tutoyer?  
- Bien sûr, _dit-elle amusée_, le tutoiement, seulement quand nous sommes toutes les deux pour le moment si tu veux bien.  
- Pas de soucis. _Je l'embrasse_. Je t'appelle pour te dire ce qu'il en est.

Bien évidemment les habitants trouvaient que mon idée était de mauvais goût. Je les comprenais mais j'ai réussis à les convaincre que ça permettrait à tout le monde de se retrouver et de se changer les idées. Ils acceptèrent, même l'idée de venir dans leurs vêtements traditionnels de la forêt enchantée bien qu'ils ne les avaient plus. Ils trouveraient un moyen de se les fabriquer.  
J'envoie un SMS à Regina pour lui dire.  
"Les habitants sont d'accord, ils n'ont plus leur vêtements mais acceptent de jouer le jeu. À toi de jouer"  
J'ai eu la réponse quelque minutes après.  
"Bien. Peux-tu passer me chercher chez moi vers 19h. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Henry sera chez un ami"  
"D'accord pas de soucis."  
" Ne soit pas en retard"  
"Je vais essayer"  
Regina rigole à cette réponse.

La blonde faisait ressortir le meilleur d'elle, elle ne savait pas comment elle y arrivait. Regina tenait au shérif et ne voulait pas la perdre. Ce qu'elle ressentait était bien plus fort qu'avec Daniel, ce qui lui pinçait le cœur malgré tout.  
Il y avait cette électricité dès qu'elles se touchaient. Cette envie quand la blonde était près d'elle. Ce qui effrayait le maire était aussi le fait que sa magie réagissait en présence d'Emma. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son contrôle de peur de faire mal à la blonde ou aux autres. Elle voulait changer.

18h55 j'arrive devant le manoir, un peu angoisser par le message de Regina.  
- Tu es même en avance pour une fois.  
- J'essaie de m'améliorer.  
_Elle repart dans son hall sans rien me dire et ressort avec une veste_. C'est à ce moment que je réalise qu'elle est habillée avec un jean et des baskets.  
- Même avec un jean tu es très classe. C'est quoi ton secret?  
- Aucun, c'est naturel.  
- Okay, _dis-je en rigolant légèrement_. Où va-t-on?  
- Au cimetière.  
- Tu sais qu'il y a plus galant comme rendez-vous?  
- Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous! _Son ton était plus sec qu'elle le voulait._  
- Oh... On prend ma voiture.  
- Ton tas de ferraille tu veux dire.  
- Hey! J'te permets pas de dire ça! C'est mon bien le plus précieux. Puis elle roule, c'est le principal.  
_Devant la voiture, j'ouvre la portière passagère en lui tendant la main.  
_- Si sa majesté veut bien s'installer dans cet immonde carrosse.  
_Elle rigole avant de prendre ma main.  
_- Très drôle.

Le trajet se fait en silence. Nous déambulons à travers les stèles funéraires, pour arriver à un caveau. J'entre puis je vois un immense cercueil.  
- C'est ton père?  
- Oui, mais ce n'est pas ça que je veux te montrer.  
_Elle pousse le cercueil et des marches apparaissent_. On descend pour se trouver dans un endroit qui paraissait bien plus grand qu'au premier coup d'œil.  
- Suit moi.  
On est passé devant plusieurs pièces avant d'arriver devant celle que Regina voulait.  
_Elle ouvre la porte par magie et me laisse entrer la première. La lumière s'allume.  
_Une pièce immense avec une multitude de vêtements et d'accessoires.  
- Ne me dit pas que ce sont les vêtements des habitants?  
- Si. _Me répond-elle en baissant les yeux._  
- Pourquoi tu les as emmenés?  
- Je ne sais pas. Il y a plein de choses ici dont je ne me servirai jamais, mais je les ai prises quand même.  
- Tu serais d'accord de leur rendre pour la soirée?  
- C'est pour ça que je t'ai amené ici. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils voudront porter des vêtements qui viennent de moi, même s'ils sont tout à fait normaux, je veux dire pas de sort ou autre.  
- Essayons. On leur propose, ceux qui les prennent tant mieux, les autres tant pis. C'est quoi cet endroit?  
- Une sorte de sanctuaire. Il y a des choses auxquelles je tenais dans notre monde donc je les ai apportées. Il y a aussi les cœurs que j'ai arrachés.  
_J'écarquille les yeux.  
_- Des... Des cœurs?  
- Oui... Je n'en suis pas fière. Je pouvais contrôler les personnes comme ça, ou... Les tuer.  
- Oh...  
- Je suis désolée. Remontons.  
_Une fois dehors_  
- Je vais rentrer à pieds. A bientôt. _Elle part sans me regarder_. Il m'a fallu quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'elle était partie comme ça. _Donc je me suis mise à lui courir après._  
- Regina! Attends! Pourquoi tu veux rentrer à pieds?  
- Je pense qu'après ce que je t'ai dit tu dois me prendre pour une folle et une meurtrière. _Elle baisse les yeux._  
- C'est sûr que c'est pas commun, mais c'est le passé, tu veux changer et tu as déjà changer. Je ne connais que la Regina de Storybrook, pas celle de la forêt enchantée. _Je lui prends les mains_. Vu ton regard en ce moment, tu regrettes et c'est une bonne chose.  
- Pourquoi refuses tu de voir mon mauvais côté? Ma part d'ombre? _Me demande t-elle en fronçant les sourcils._  
- On en a tous une. Et comme je te l'ai dit, je ressens des choses pour toi que je n'avais jamais ressentis avant.  
_Je replace une mèche de cheveux, lui caresse la joue, elle penche sa tête dans ma main.  
_- Moi non plus je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. C'est assez effrayant.  
- Laissons nous le temps de découvrir tout ça.  
_Et je l'embrasse chastement.  
_- Aller, viens je te ramène chez toi.

Ce que je ressentais pour cette femme était loin de ce que j'avais connu. Quand elle n'était pas là c'était comme un manque. Quand nous sommes ensemble, c'est comme si toutes les cellules de mon corps réagissaient à sa présence. Il y avait cette électricité dans l'aire et dans mon corps. Ce n'était pas du désir sexuel, c'était autre chose qui tourbillonnait en moi, mais je suis incapable de mettre un mot dessus.  
Arrivées chez elle je la raccompagne jusqu'au perron.

- Tu... Tu veux entrer boire un verre?  
- Te sens pas obligée, enfin je veux dire, c'est pas parce que je... Enfin je veux bien mais je veux pas que tu te forces ou que...  
- Emma, je ne me force pas. _Dit-elle amusée par la gêne de la blonde._  
- Oh. D'accord.  
- Installe toi dans le salon j'arrive. Tu veux quoi?  
- Ce que tu veux, ça ira très bien.  
_Elle revient avec un verre de cidre et une bière pour moi.  
_- Madame le Maire a de la bière dans son frigo? _Lui dis-je pour la taquiner._  
- Je suis pleine de surprises.  
- Ca me rappelle quelqu'un.  
- Oui, moi aussi. _Dit-elle avec un petit sourire avant que l'on trinque._

Le silence s'est installé, je ne savais pas quoi faire ou dire. Enfin s'il n'y avait eu que moi je lui sauterai dessus tout de suite. C'était la première fois depuis notre premier baisé que l'on se retrouvait vraiment seules dans une pièce, surtout le soir. Ça ressemblait à moitié à un rencard.  
Au bout de longues minutes elle me propose de rester diner, ce que j'accepte. Durant le repas nous parlons de tout est de rien. Son comportement a beaucoup changé vis à vis de moi. Elle n'est plus froide, elle laisse tomber ses barrières petit à petit, elle sourit plus. Bref elle me plait encore plus que lorsqu'elle était exécrable. Cependant je la sens fragile, un rien pourrait la faire redevenir La Méchante Reine.

- Tu... Ça te dit un film avant de rentrer? _Me demande-t-elle timidement._  
- Tant que c'est pas un conte de fée ou autres trucs du genre, avec plaisir.  
Nous nous installons dans son salon, je m'assoie sur le canapé pendant qu'elle lance le DVD, et à ma grande surprise elle ne se met pas à l'autre bout du canapé.  
Au milieu du film j'ai sentis un poids sur mon épaule, Regina s'était endormie. Elle semblait paisible pour une fois.  
A la fin du film, je décide de la porter jusqu'à sa chambre, quand je la prends dans mes bras elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou sans se réveiller.  
_Elle ouvre les yeux au moment où je la pause sur le lit.  
_- Emma?  
- Oui c'est moi, tu es dans ton lit rendors toi.  
- Je... Tu peux rester avec moi, depuis que la malédiction est levée je ne dors pas bien, à part ce soir apparemment.  
- D'accord, je vais aller sur le canapé.  
- Non! _Dit-elle avec un peu trop d'empressement._  
- Reste avec moi, mais on ne... Enfin tu sais… Je...  
- Pas de soucis, je vais rester ici en tout bien tout honneur.  
_Et je m'installe de l'autre côté du lit.  
_Regina ne tarde pas à se rendormir et vient se coller à moi. J'essaie de la prendre dans mes bras. Il fallait que je rassure ce bout de femme. Elle était vulnérable, et je devais la protéger.

Je me suis réveillée avant Regina qui dormait à point fermés. Son visage était détendu, elle avait même un sourire léger sourire.  
Je l'ai regardé quelques instant pour profiter de cet instant. Cette femme a réussi à chambouler mes principes. Je m'attachais à elle, j'avais des sentiments, bien que je ne sache pas exactement ce que je ressentais.  
Toute cette ville m'avait changé. J'avais des amis, car oui c'est ce qu'ils étaient, une famille, partie délicate pour le moment. J'étais entourée pour la première fois de toute ma vie, et j'aimais ça. Malgré cette histoire de malédiction et autre liés aux contes de fée, je me sentais bien parmi ces personnes.  
Je suis sortie de mes pensées et aussi du lit, le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas réveiller Regina.

Je me suis mise à préparer, tant bien que mal, le petit déjeuner, car j'étais loin d'être une as de la cuisine.  
Juste le temps de finir que le Maire me rejoint.  
- Bonjour.  
- Salut la belle au bois dormant... Attend, Aurore est ici?  
- Non. _Dit-elle amusée_. Je n'avais aucune raison de l'amener ici.  
- Ah, okay. Bien dormi?  
- Oui, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi. Merci d'être restée. _Dit-elle avec les joues qui rosissent légèrement.  
_- De rien. J'ai fait, enfin essayer, des pancakes, tu en veux?  
- Avec plaisir, et du café s'il te plait.  
- Toute suite votre majesté.  
_Elle rigole.  
_Le reste du petit déjeuner se passe calmement. Puis je suis retournée chez moi pour prendre une douche et me changer.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Voila une petite suite.**_  
_**Je m'excuse du rythme de poste qui diminue, travail oblige :/**_

_**Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews, MP, mise en fav, follow... Merci à tous ceux de l'ombre ;)**_  
_**Bref, merci tout le monde**_

_**Bonne lecture ;)**_

* * *

Juste avant la pause déjeuner, j'ai eu la visite de Lacey alias Belle d'après ce qu'on m'avait dit. Je continuais à appeler les habitants pas leur prénom de Storybrook, c'était plus simple pour moi. Au final je ne connaissais pas leur personnalité de l'autre monde.

- Salut Lacey, que puis je faire pour toi?  
- Il faut que je te parle, je ne sais pas à qui me confier.  
- Oh... _Dis-je inquiète_. Je t'écoute, tu peux me faire confiance.  
- Je sais et tu es la seule qui pourra me comprendre.  
_Elle a l'aire vraiment perdue.  
_- Je ne me souviens pas de qui je suis.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Tout le monde m'appelle Belle, mais je m'appelle Lacey. Ces histoires de malédiction sont... Je n'sais pas.  
- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt? _Lui demandai-je sans reproche._  
- Je ne sais pas, apparemment je fais bien partie de ce monde puisque tout le monde me connais. Mais je suis comme toi, je ne les connais pas en-dehors de Storybrook. Je suis perdue.  
- Okay, je vois, écoute je vais me renseigner et je te tiens au courant. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger, je te promets.  
- Merci Emma, n'en parle à personne s'il te plait.  
- Je suis obligée d'en parler à une personne si tu veux qu'on t'aide.  
- Regina?  
- Oui.  
- D'accord, seulement à elle.  
- Pas de soucis. Je te tiens au courant.  
_Et elle repart avec un air abattu. Elle qui était pourtant si joyeuse et pleine de vie._

Je prends mon téléphone portable.  
"Je peux passer te voir?"  
" Bien sûr, je suis dans mon bureau"  
" J'arrive dans 10 minutes"

- Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose mais ça doit rester entre nous.  
- Euh... Bien sûr, qu'est ce qu'il se passe? _Me demande-t-elle inquiète._  
- Lacey, ou Belle comme tu veux, elle ne se souvient pas de sa vie de la forêt enchantée.  
- Oh... J'avais oublié. _Dit-elle en baissant les yeux_.  
- Comment ça? Tu lui as fait quelque chose?  
- Oui, il y'a bien longtemps, et avec la malédiction j'ai totalement oublié.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? _Mon ton était plus un reproche que je ne le voulais._  
- Je lui ai jeté un sort pour qu'elle oublie qui elle était.  
- Mais pourquoi? Elle ne ferait pas mal à une mouche!  
- Elle non, Rumple en revanche...  
- Qu'est ce qui vient faire la dedans?  
- Lorsque j'étais son "apprentie" je lui ai demandé de m'aider à ramener Daniel à la vie. Il n'y est pas parvenu, à l'époque je pensais qu'il se moquait de moi. Belle est entrée dans sa vie, c'est son Véritable Amour. Au début je me suis servie d'elle pour que Rumple redevienne un simple humain, seul un Véritable Amour pouvait venir à bout du Ténébreux sans le tuer avec sa dague. Belle a presque réussit, mais la soif de pouvoir de Gold était plus puissante. Vu que je ne pouvais pas être avec mon véritable amour, lui non plus ne pouvait l'être. Et quelle plus grande torture que de voir son propre amour ne pas se souvenir de vous?  
- T'es une grande malade quand même!  
_Elle me fusille du regard avant de changer d'expression, le remord.  
_- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai fait des choses horribles dont je ne suis pas fière. C'est surement à cause de ce sort qu'elle ne se souvient plus de qui elle est.  
- Ouais, je sais. Désolée. Tu peux faire marche arrière?  
- Oui, enfin, il faut que je vois si j'ai ce qu'il faut, sinon il faudra demander à Gold. Si j'ai retrouvé mes pouvoirs, lui aussi.

- C'est exacte très chère!  
_Je sursaute en entendant une voix derrière moi, Gold venait d'apparaître comme par magie._

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici? _Lui demandai-je._  
- Me venger.  
- De quoi?  
- De la femme qui est derrière vous. Elle m'a pris ce que j'avais de plus cher, je vais faire de même.  
- Woo woo, on se calme. Personne ne fait quoi que ce soit.  
- Miss Swan, contrairement aux autres, je n'ai jamais oublié qui j'étais. Je savais que vous briseriez la malédiction bien avant que Regina ne la lance. Je vous ai trouvé, découvert ce que vous faisiez, tuer le shérif, convaincu Le Maire de vous embaucher. Une fois la malédiction défaite, j'ai fait revenir la magie pour me venger.  
- Non attendez, Regina est prête à lever le sort sur Belle. Pas besoin de bain de sang.  
- Rumple, laisse Emma en dehors de tout ça, je suis toute à toi. _Dit Regina qui n'avait pas réagi jusque-là._  
- Ma chère, ce n'est pas toi que je veux, je veux que tu souffres comme j'ai souffert.  
- Comment allez-vous faire? _Lui demandai-je paniquée._  
- C'est très simple, en la privant de son Véritable Amour.  
- Il est déjà mort.  
- Oh non Miss Swan, vous n'y êtes pas.  
- Je ne comprends pas ou vous voulez en venir.  
- Et bien voyez-vous, il semblerait que Daniel ne soit qu'un amour de jeunesse pour notre Reine adorée. N'est-ce pas Regina?  
_Je me retourne vers elle, elle baisse les yeux.  
_- De quoi il parle Regina?

- Comment la malédiction a été rompue à votre avis?  
- J'en sais rien.  
- Oh! Miss Swan, vous êtes bien plus intelligente que ça!  
- Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.  
- Que faisiez-vous avant que les habitants ne retrouvent la mémoire?  
- Je...  
- Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous la brisiez ainsi.  
_**"Le premier baiser avec Regina..."**_  
_Elle n'avait pas levé les yeux de ses pieds.  
_- Ça n'a rien à voir, Henry m'a dit que seul le Véritable Amour de ma... De Blanche Neige et son prince pouvait réussir à lever cette foutue malédiction.  
- Et qui êtes vous?  
Je ne comprenais pas du tout le sens de sa question. _Regina me regarde pour la première fois, elle semblait comprendre quelque chose, et d'un coup moi aussi._  
- Je suis leur fille.  
- Le fruit du Véritable Amour. Quoi de plus puissant que vous avec votre propre Véritable Amour?  
_J'écarquille les yeux en grand. Puis je vais vers Regina.  
_- Tu le savais?  
- Je... Oui, je m'en suis doutée mais pas à ce point là.  
- C'est pour ça que Mary n'a pas réussi, il manquait quelque chose…  
- Très touchant. Quand on use de la magie il y a toujours un prix. Tu vas le payer Regina.  
_Il lève ses mains, de la fumée violette en sort avant de la jeter sur moi._  
- NON! _Hurle Regina._

J'ai juste eu le temps de mettre mes bras en croix devant mon visage comme si eux seuls allaient me protéger. Je me suis retrouvée projeter quelques mètres en arrière.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Bonjour, plutôt bonsoir, encore désolée pour le rythme qui faiblit_**

**_Voici la suite_**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

_Regina se précipite vers Emma._

- EMMA! _L'appelle-t-elle en la secouant._  
_Le blonde ouvre les yeux au bout de quelques instants ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
_- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? _Crie Regina à Gold._  
- Oh mais la même chose que tu as fait à Belle.  
- Cela n'a pas été aussi violent quand je lui ai jeté ce sort!  
- Je l'ai quelque peu... Modifié. _Dit-il avec son petit rire sarcastique._  
- Emma répond moi je t'en prie.  
_La blonde la regarde, les yeux plein d'incompréhension. Puis d'un coup c'est comme si la vie lui revenait. Elle se relève, les regarde tour à tour.  
_- Vous êtes de grands malades tous les deux! Qu'est ce qui tourne pas rond chez vous?  
_Les deux sorciers ne comprenaient pas ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.  
_- Tu te souviens ? _Demande Regina inquiète._  
- Bien sûr! Nan mais qu'est ce qui cloche chez vous? Vous en avez pas marre de vous faire la guéguerre?  
- C'est impossible! _Dit Gold encore surprit._  
- Vous devez être rouillé depuis le temps! Maintenant vous allez rentrer chez vous. Toi, _dis-je en regardant Regina_, tu vas faire en sorte que Belle retrouve sa mémoire. Et vous... Ben rentrez chez vous!  
_Je me dirige vers la porte et avant de sortir, je repasse la tête dans le bureau du Maire.  
_- Et plus de magie!

Je ne sais pas si c'est la magie qui leur monte à la tête mais ils sont complètement malades. Cette manie de toujours vouloir se venger. Avec cette foutue magie la vengeance prend des proportions énormes. Ici, bien souvent on la ruminait mais on passait très rarement à l'acte, à part les fous furieux...  
_**"C'est des fous furieux..."**_  
Et cette histoire d'Amour Véritable... C'est... Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même ce que je ressens exactement pour Regina et Gold me parle de ça.  
Perdu dans mes pensées, au volant de ma voiture, j'ai failli percuter Mary Margaret.

- Hey! Emma, tu vas bien?  
- Non ça va pas! Vous êtes complètement malades tous autant que vous êtes! _J'étais encore énervée par les précédents événements.  
_- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? _Me demande t-elle avec de la compassion._  
- Je... Monte, j'ai besoin d'un verre.

Arriver au poste, je me sers un verre de vodka, tandis que ma mère me regarde bizarrement. J'avais toujours une petite fiole au cas ou…  
- T'en veux?  
- Ça ira, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe?  
_Je soupire et bois d'une traite le liquide transparent.  
_- Regina avait effacé la mémoire de Belle pour se venger de Gold. Belle ne se souvient que de sa vie en tant que Lacey, Regina est prête à faire marche arrière. Gold est apparu, pour se venger aussi, il a voulu me jeter un sort, mais à part un mal de dos ça n'a rien fait.  
- Pourquoi s'en prendre à toi?  
_**"Merde pourquoi elle me pose cette question"  
**_- J'en sais rien.  
Je lui mentais délibérément mais je ne pouvais pas parler du soit disant Amour Véritable.  
- Pourquoi ça ne t'a rien fais? C'était quel genre de sort?  
- Pour que je perde la mémoire moi aussi. Gold a dit que j'étais spéciale comme je suis votre fille, fruit du Véritable Amour.  
- Mais pourquoi t'effacer la mémoire? Ça n'a aucun sens. A moins que tu ne sois ...  
_Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux et la bouche entre ouverte.  
_- Non, non, je vois ou tu veux en venir, c'est des conneries ce truc.  
- Mais...  
_Avec mon regard, Mary compris qu'il ne fallait pas insister.  
_- Si Gold veux te faire du mal, méfis toi, il est capable de tout, il est très puissant. Tu devrais venir habiter avec ton père et moi, on te protégera.  
- Hors de question! _Dis-je sur un ton plus sec que je l'aurais voulu._  
- Emma, tu es en danger!  
- Pas tant que ça, il n'a pas réussi.  
- Cette fois ci! S'il te plait! _Elle est visiblement très inquiète._  
- Je vais y réfléchir. Si la situation empire je viendrai chez vous.  
- Bien, tu es aussi têtue que ton père! Je dois y aller, promet moi de faire attention à toi.  
- Promis.

N'ayant rien à faire de particulier, je décide d'aller aux écuries. J'étais en train de préparer Hercule quand une voix me fait sursauter.  
- Je vois que tu as retrouvé Hercule!  
- Nan mais vous êtes pas bien! Vous m'avez fait peur!  
- Oh désolée, je ne voulais pas, je...  
- C'est pas grave, James c'est ca?  
- Ou Charmant, ça dépend. _Me dit-il avec un sourire timide, visiblement mal à l'aise_. J'étais venu le monter mais vu que tu es là, je vais te laisser. _Et il commence à partir_.  
- Attendez! _Son air triste me faisait de la peine, puis c'était mon père_. _Il se retourne le visage plein d'espoir. _Il y a d'autres chevaux... Je... Vous pourriez en prendre un autre et venir avec moi.  
- Avec plaisir! _Il visiblement très enthousiaste_. On peut se tutoyer, enfin tu es ma fille donc... J'me suis dit que...  
- Pas de soucis.

Une fois nos montures prêtes, nous nous sommes dirigés vers la plage. Au début c'était le silence totale, je ne savais pas quoi dire, certes c'était mon père mais aussi un total inconnu à mes yeux.  
C'est lui qui le brise en premier.

- Tu t'entends bien avec ton cheval?  
- Oh oui! Il est génial, je n'ai rien à faire à part profiter.  
- Je l'avais acheté pour toi.  
- Comment ça?  
- Avant ta naissance, je me suis dit qu'il te faudrait une monture, je l'ai choisi jeune, je l'ai dressé. Quand tu es née je vous ai présenté. Il était intrigué. _Il rigole doucement_. Puis pratiquement tous les jours je le montais avec toi pour que vous puissiez créer des liens. Apparemment ça à marcher. _Dit-il fièrement._  
- Oh... Ben j'te remercie en retard pour ce cadeau.  
- Emma... Si nous avions eu un autre choix, on t'aurait gardé avec nous. C'est la chose la plus difficile que nous ayons eut à faire, je...  
- Je sais, mais c'est difficile pour moi, il me faudra du temps.  
- Je comprends, tu viendras en princesse à la soirée?  
- Non.  
- Pourquoi?  
- D'une je n'aime pas les robes, et de deux je ne fais pas partie de votre monde.  
- Je vois. _Il baisse la tête_.  
Ma dernière l'avait blessé, je le voyais bien, mais c'était la vérité.  
On a parlé de tout et de rien le reste de la ballade. On a fait une course pour le retour, que j'ai bien évidement gagné.

- Ça te dit de venir diner avec ta mère et moi? _Me demande-t-il gêné._  
- Je... Je n'sais pas.  
_Et je pars mettre Hercule dans son box._  
_**"Peut être que je devrais y aller? Si je refuse tout le temps c'est reculé pour mieux sauter"  
**_Je cherche James avant de partir _**"pourvu qu'il soit encore là".**_  
Je le retrouve sur le parking.

- James!  
_Il se retourne tout sourire_. C'est vrai qu'il a tout du prince charmant.  
- C'est d'accord pour ce soir.  
- Très bien, je vais prévenir ta mère, tu n'as qu'à venir pour 19h30. Emma, je suis tellement content_. Il me serre dans ses bras, ce qui fait que je me tends tout de suite.  
_- Oh... Pardon. _Dit-il en se reculant_. Désolé.  
- Y'a pas de mal. A tout à l'heure.

Je suis rentrée me préparer et me remettre de toutes ces émotions. Je ne savais pas quoi penser, ni quoi faire. J'espère que cette soirée me changera les idées. Je réfléchirai à tout ça plus tard. En sortant de la douche, après m'être habillée, je constate que j'avais 2 SMS.  
Un de Mary qui était ravie que je vienne et que je ne devais rien apporter.  
_**" Ça tombe bien, j'ai zappé ce détail!"  
**_Le second était de Regina, vu l'heure d'envoie, elle me l'avait envoyé quelques minutes après que je sois partie de son bureau.  
" On peut se voir ce soir?"  
Peut-être que si je l'avais vu avant j'aurais dit oui. Quoique... Je ne savais plus trop quoi penser, il me fallait du temps, comme à chaque fois que mes sentiments étaient en jeu.  
"Désolée, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu"

Regina était rentrée chez elle après cette "altercation", Gold avait suivi Emma non sans un _"tu ne perds rien pour attendre"  
_Comment se faisait-il que Gold soit au courant de plus de choses qu'elle? Certes, elle se doutait qu'elle et la blonde y était pour quelque chose mais de là à parler de Véritable Amour... C'était beaucoup pour l'ancienne Reine.  
Déjà troublée par ce qui se passait avec le shérif, cette information entraînait beaucoup de questions.  
Elle voulait voir Emma pour parler de ce qui c'était passé.  
D'un côté, elle aimait ce qui se passait entre elles, bien que ça l'effrayait. D'un autre, elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à celle qui l'avait aidé, essayé de la comprendre et fait ressortir ses bons côtés.  
_**"Peut-être que si je mets fin à cette pseudo relation, Emma sera en paix..."  
**_S'il arrivait quelque chose à la blonde à cause d'elle et de son passé, elle ne s'en remettrait pas.  
Au fil de ses réflexions, Regina se persuadait de plus en plus qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être aimée ou même, juste appréciée. Même son propre fils s'éloignait d'elle, préférant passer du temps avec ses personnages de conte préférés.  
Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait, elle ne méritait pas sa fin heureuse.  
_**"Je l'ai bien cherché..."  
**_Peut-être devait-elle partir...

Avant de prendre une quelconque décision, elle s'était rendue dans son "sanctuaire", comme elle aimait l'appeler afin que Belle retrouve toute sa mémoire. Entre les grimoires et tous les objets magiques qu'elle avait, elle trouverait bien une solution.  
Ce n'est qu'en fin de soirée qu'elle réussit à concocter une potion, elle ne savait pas si ça marcherait, mais elle ne fera pas de mal à la petite brune.

C'est d'un pas hésitant qu'elle se rendait chez Belle.

- Reg... Madame le Maire? _Elle était très surprise et un peu paniquer de la voir après ce qu'elle avait entendu sur la Reine.  
_- Bonsoir, Emma m'a parlé de votre situation. _Elle lui tend la fiole_. Essayez ça, ça ne peut que vous aidez.  
_Regina avait gardé son air très assuré et un peu méprisant pour ne pas montrer ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment.  
_- Oh... Merci. _Regina commençait à partir._  
- Attendez! Vous... Vous pouvez rester s'il vous plait pendant que je la prends?  
_Regina ne s'était absolument pas attendue à cette demande.  
_- Je vous l'ai dit, vous ne risquez rien. Et si ça marche, croyez-moi, je serai la dernière personne que vous voulez voir.  
- S'il vous plait! _La supplie Belle._  
- Bien. _Et Regina rentre chez la brune._  
_Une fois installées, Belle enlève le bouchon.  
_- C'est bon? Parce que ça pu votre truc.  
- Une potion n'est pas faite pour être bonne, mais pour être efficace. _Répond Regina sur un ton sec._  
- Okay, je me lance. _Et elle avale le breuvage avec des grimaces de dégoût._  
Au bout de quelques secondes, Belle baisse la tête, ce qui surprend Regina.  
_**"Pourvu que je ne me sois pas trompée..."  
**_Lorsqu'elle relève la tête en inspirant un grand coup, ses yeux étaient violets. Elle les referme en baissant de nouveau la tête.  
Les secondes qui suivirent, paraissaient une éternité pour Regina. Belle semblait perdue ce qui n'aurait pas dû être le cas

J'étais assez angoissée de me retrouver, seule, face à mes parents. Sur le chemin, je regrettais d'avoir répondu comme ça à Regina, je n'ai jamais été très douée niveau sentimental. Mais il fallait que je réfléchisse à tout ce qui c'était passé.

- Emma! _M'accueille ma mère tout sourire, tandis que mon père restait en retrait pendant notre étreinte._  
- Bonsoir à toi aussi Mary.  
Elle nous sert l'apéro, l'ambiance était tendue. Aucun de nous ne savait comment agir.  
_**"Pourquoi je suis venue?"  
**_- Ton... James m'a dit que tu montais Hercule. _Tente Mary pour rompre ce silence_.  
- Euh, oui mais tu le savais, je t'en avais déjà parlé.  
- Oui... J'essaie juste de détendre l'ambiance.  
- Je sais, vous allez venir à la soirée d'après malédiction?  
- Encore une brillante idée de Regina pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie! _Intervient James._  
- Ce n'est pas son idée, c'est la mienne_! Ça ne me plaisait pas qu'il l'attaque comme ça._  
- Et c'est une très bonne idée! _Dit Mary pour essayer de calmer le jeu entre mon père et moi._  
- D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui le souhaitent, elle a des vêtements de votre monde pour tout le monde.  
- Elle prépare encore un mauvais coup!  
- Charmant! _Mary lui jette un regard qui voulait tout dire._  
- Je vais aux toilettes.

Dans la salle de bain, je me suis mise devant le miroir, les mains appuyées sur le lavabo. Je regarde mon reflet, cette mutation m'avait changé. J'avais des amis, une famille, et quelqu'un que j'aimais.  
_**"Non je n'suis pas amoureuse"**_  
Mais il fallait avouer que les pics de mon père envers Regina ne me plaisaient pas du tout. Je pouvais comprendre leur rancœur, mais pourquoi n'essayaient ils pas de lui laisser une seconde chance?

- Emma, je peux rentrer?  
- Oui.  
_Elle rentre et referme la porte.  
_- Je suis désolée du comportement de ton père, je...  
- T'inquiète, je comprends, mais il pourrait lui laisser une seconde chance!  
- On l'a déjà fait... Regina ne les a pas saisies.  
- Les?  
- Oui on lui a donné plusieurs opportunités, à chaque fois sa rancœur et sa soif de vengeance prenaient le dessus.  
- Oh... Je vois. _Dis-je en baissant les yeux._  
- Je pense que cette fois ci sera la bonne.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Parce que tu es là Emma, avec toi elle a changé, je l'ai vu. Henry a sûrement raison, c'est toi qui la sauvera, comme tu nous as sauvé.  
- Arrêtez avec vos conneries! Je n'ai rien fait, et je suis loin d'être une Sauveuse ou quoi que ce soit! _L'énervement commençait à monter, je faisais les 100 pas dans la petite salle de bain.  
_- Tu lui apportes beaucoup de choses Emma. Ainsi qu'aux autres.  
- Ouais, ouais. Tu n'as pas parlé à James de Regina et moi? Et de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Gold?  
- Oh non! Malgré tes 29 ans, il t'en fermerait pour te faire changer d'avis! _S'amuse Mary!_  
- Ouais, ben je ne suis pas ce bébé qu'il a mît dans ce foutu arbre magique! _Mon ton est plus cassant que je ne voudrais.  
Mary baisse la tête puis regarde ailleurs, peinée par mes dernières paroles.  
_- Désolée, mais faut vous mettre dans la tête que j'ai fait ma vie sans vous, et que je suis devenue ce que je suis aujourd'hui.  
- Je sais... Et je m'en veux tellement de ce que tu as subi. Mais tu es quelqu'un de bien Emma, ne doute jamais de ça. Je suis fière de ce que tu es. _Me dit-elle avec les larmes aux yeux_. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras.  
Je lui en voulais, mais je l'appréciais.

Le reste de la soirée s'est plus tôt bien passé. Tant qu'on parlait de choses banales, c'était parfait. Ça ressemblait plus à un dîner entre amis, mais peut être qu'avec le temps on sera une vraie famille.

- Belle, est ce que ça va? _S'inquiète Regina._  
- Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça?  
- Tu te souviens?  
- Oui, de tout.  
_Regina esquisse un léger sourire, contente que sa position ait fonctionné.  
_- Je... C'était contre Rumple, pas contre toi, je suis désolée.  
- Sort de chez moi!  
Regina était blessée mais ne s'attendait pas à ce que la petite brune la prenne dans ses bras non plus.  
- Je suis vraiment désolée, j'me rends compte à quel point j'ai été stupide. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, mais sache que je regrette. _Dit-elle avant de partir._  
Belle n'en revenait pas de voir Regina aussi sincère. Rumple n'était pas un enfant de cœur, si ce n'est pire que Regina. Mais il ne lui avait jamais montré de réels remords contrairement à ce qu'elle voyait en Regina.  
- Je ne te pardonne pas. Mais merci.  
_Regina sourit, puis part pour rentrer chez elle._

Emma ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelle depuis son dernier texto, elle ne savait plus quoi penser, ni quoi faire. Sa mission au près de Belle était finie, il fallait réfléchir à la suite. Partir ou rester? Continuer sa relation avec Emma? Que vont penser les autres? Et Henry? Toutes ces questions trottaient dans la tête de Regina, sans pour autant avoir de réponse.  
_**"La nuit porte conseil..."**_

* * *

_**Voila j'voulais vous demander, cette fic va se terminer un jour (je ne sais pas quand ni dans combien de chapitre lol)**_  
_**Mais j'ai deux idées pour une suivante**_

_**Soit un truc complètement déjanté, ca n'aura ni queue ni tête, ca partira en sucette, ce sera plus du comique et du SQ quand même ;)(certaines ont eu un avant gout =P)**_  
_**Soit un AU autour du sport universitaire, le basket**_

_**Vous voulez que je commence par laquelle? =P**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Voila la suite, désolée pour le retard, petits soucis_**  
**_Enjoy ;)_**

* * *

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis l'attaque de Gold. Ni Regina, ni Emma ne l'avait revu. Les deux femmes ne s'étaient pas vu non plus. Pas par manque d'envie, mais parce qu'aucune des deux ne savaient comment agir avec l'autre. C'est Regina qui a fait le premier pas, en se rendant au bureau du shérif, pour parler de la soirée qui se déroulera dans une semaine.

- Emma? _Dit doucement Regina alors que la blonde lui tournait le dos._  
- Oh... Salut Regina. _Les deux étaient mal à l'aise._  
- Je voudrais te parler de la soirée, et je t'ai apporté ça. _Lui dit-elle en lui tendant un gobelet de café._  
- Merci, assis toi.  
- Premièrement, la météo n'est pas très bonne, je propose de faire la réception dans la grande salle de la mairie ou cas ou.  
- Ouais, c'est plus prudent. On fera un barbecue géant cet été sur la plage.  
- J'aurai peut-être du t'embaucher au service des fêtes. _S'amuse Regina, ce qui fait rire la blonde._  
- Je préfère être shérif et donner mes idées pendant que les autres les appliquent.  
- Certes. J'ai pensé aussi que tu pourrais t'occuper de la musique, tu es plus douée que la chorale des enfants de Storybrook, ou encore le groupe des sœurs...  
- Je... Je n'ai pas trop envie de la faire, même si ma première expérience était sympa, je ne suis pas encore à l'aise.  
- Oh, mais tu t'y connais mieux que quiconque... Et juste faire le DJ?  
- Hum...  
- S'il te plait? _Supplie Regina_, il faut que les gens s'amusent.  
- D'accord, c'est si gentiment demandé.  
- Bien, parfait. Demain je mettrai les vêtements à disposition.  
- Okay.

Aucune des deux ne savaient plus quoi dire. C'est Emma qui prend la parole en première.

- Écoute Regina, je suis désolée de mon comportement. Après Gold j'étais super énervée contre vous. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Et cette histoire de Véritable Amour...  
- C'est très perturbant.  
- J'te l'fait pas dire!  
- C'est pareil pour moi. Et au fait, Belle a retrouvé la mémoire.  
- Comment? Tu as fait de la magie? _Je lui reprochais à moitié_  
- Je n'ai pas eu le choix!  
- Ouais désolée. Mais si tu pouvais éviter de t'en servir, je voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose_. Dit la blonde en baissant les yeux.  
_- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi? _Questionne Regina avec un petit rictus_.  
- Faut croire, donc plus de magie, à part en cas d'urgence, d'accord?  
- Oui maman.  
- C'est pas drôle! J'ai vraiment pas envie qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, ou que tu perdes le contrôle et fasse quelque chose d'irréparable.  
- Promis.  
_La blonde se lève de sa chaise pour se mettre face à la brune en s'appuyant sur son bureau. Emma lui prend les_ _mains.  
_- Je ne rigole pas Regina. Je tiens à toi. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.  
_Regina se lève, se place entre les jambes du shérif et prend son visage entre ses mains.  
_- Je sais. _Dit-elle en caressant les joues d'Emma avec ses pouces_. Et moi non plus je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à cause de moi. Alors je n'utiliserai plus la magie. Je m'en suis passée pendant 27 ans, je peux continuer.  
- Bien dit Madame le Maire.  
_Emma attire la brune pour la sentir contre elle passant une main dans sa nuque pour l'embrasser._

Malgré les récents événements, aucunes des deux ne pouvaient nier le lien qu'il y avait entre elles. Elles étaient attirées irrémédiablement l'une vers l'autre. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elles admettaient totalement leurs sentiments.

Emma avait peur de ses propres sentiments, elle sentait la brune fragile et de ce fait, pensait qu'un rien ne pourrait faire abandonner ses bonnes résolutions. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à se confronter à la Méchante Reine avec les sentiments qu'elle lui portait, elle serait incapable de faire ce qu'il faudrait. Elle avait envie de plus, mais ne voulait pas effrayer le Maire non plus. Car même si Emma reniait une partie de ses sentiments, elle tenait vraiment à la brune.

De son côté, Regina avait peur de perdre la blonde. Les personnes qu'elle aimait, mourraient ou se détournaient d'elle. Son père, Daniel, son fils. Elle s'était convaincue qu'elle portait malheur à ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il en soit de même pour la blonde. C'est pourquoi elle ne se laisser pas aller totalement avec le shérif, elle refrénait ses envies.

Le soir de la fête arriva rapidement. Tout le monde y avait mis du sien. Certains avaient accepté les vêtements de la Méchante Reine. C'est Mary Margaret qui avait récupéré sa tenue en première pour montrer qu'ils ne risquaient rien. Elle s'était détendue en constatant qu'il ne se passait rien. Son mari, en revanche, préféra se fabriquer une tenue.

J'allais partir pour la soirée lorsque mon téléphone s'est mis à vibrer.  
"Peux tu passer prendre Henry pour aller à la soirée?"  
"J'arrive dans 10 minutes"

- Hey gamin, ça va?  
- Super, on y va?  
- Comment ça on y va?  
- Ben c'est toi qui m'emmène à la soirée  
- Ou est ta mère?  
- A la mairie  
- Okay, j'te dépose à la salle, j'ai encore des choses à régler.

Une fois le gamin avec Mary Margaret, je suis allée à la Mairie.

- Tu ne vas pas venir ce soir?  
- J'apprécierai que tu frappes avant d'entrer.  
- Tu n'as pas répondu.  
- Mais ou est Henry, tu devais...  
- S'il te plait Regina, arrête de changer de sujet.  
- Je ne crois pas que les habitants ont envie de me voir.  
- Tu sais que le fait de te terrer chez toi ou dans ton bureau n'arrange pas ta situation.  
- Comment ça? _Me demande-t-elle surprise._  
- Ils pensent que tu prépares encore un mauvais coup.  
- Mais c'est faux! J'évite simplement leur regard accusateur!  
- Hey, calme toi, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. Tu devrais au moins faire une apparition ce soir.  
- Et pourquoi le ferais-je?  
- Et bien, parce que c'est bien pour ton image, et que ça me ferait plaisir.  
- Oh... Vraiment?  
- Tu crois qu'on aurait cette discussion si ce n'était pas le cas?  
- Probablement non.  
- Promet moi d'y réfléchir?  
- Je ne crois pas que venir habiller en Méchante Reine soit une bonne idée.  
- Il y a une deuxième partie de soirée. Bien que j'aimerai beaucoup te voir en Méchante Reine. _Dis-je avec un grand sourire.  
_- Emma!  
- Pardon, désolée.  
- Je vais y réfléchir.  
- Bien, au cas ou, je dois ramener Henry vers quelle heure?  
- Et bien, vu qu'il attend cette soirée depuis longtemps... Je ne sais pas.  
- 1h du mat? Plus?  
- Oui, dans ces eaux là. Ce sera parfait.  
_Je m'approche d'elle pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
_- J'espère sincèrement que vous viendrez Majesté.

J'installais les derniers câbles pour jouer au DJ, bien qu'une simple playlist était prévue. Le début de soirée se passait calmement, j'avais l'impression d'être à un bal costumé. Et je dois bien avouer que ça me plaisait de voir les habitants ces tenues. Leroy et ses frères avec leur pioche, la fée bleue était époustouflante.  
La tenue de Mary était plutôt cool, je ne m'attendais pas à ça pour Blanche Neige. Ce lui allait bien, même si c'était sa tenue de "bandie". Tous avaient l'aire de bien s'amuser les discussions allaient bon train.

Une silhouette arpentait les rues désertes de la ville se demandant ou pouvait bien être les habitants.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Voila la suite, vraiment désolée du retard, mais bon avec le travail et quelques soucis en plus j'ai pas eu le temps, je sais que j'en perds quelques uns :/ mais je ne peux pas faire autrement **_  
_**Sinon, merci aux fidèles =P et aux nouveaux ^^; merci à tout le monde pour tout**_

_**Enjoy ;)**_

* * *

Vers 23h on me demande de mettre la musique, j'essaie de trouver quelque chose d'entraînant mais personne ne bougeait. C'est sur que ça ne devait pas être ce genre de musique qui passait lors de leurs banquets dans la forêt enchantée.  
Au bout de 10 minutes, il fallait que je prenne les choses en mains.  
Je lance "Men i feel like woman", je prends Henry au passage qui s'ennuyait.  
- Viens, tu vas m'aider.  
Une fois sur ce qui est censé être la piste de danse je lui montre quelques pas de danse Country, que j'avais appris dans une de mes familles d'accueil.  
- Hey tu te débrouilles bien gamin. Continue de faire comme moi.

Il suivait parfaitement bien, mettant ses mains sur la taille de son pantalon tel un vrai un cow-boy. Les gens nous regardaient, Ruby nous a rejoint rapidement, ainsi que Mary, Ashley, Belle puis d'autres habitants.  
Tous nous suivaient, c'était impressionnant.

Regina arrive discrètement à ce moment, voyant son fils s'entendre aussi bien avec la blonde et s'amuser, elle en oublie quelques instants son angoisse.  
Les musiques s'enchaînaient, et tout le monde était resté danser. Moi même j'avais trouvé un cavalier en Henry qui était infatigable. Je n'avais pas vu Regina arriver.  
La brune restait dans son coin, seule, en évitant les autres habitants, et regardant les autres s'amuser.  
C'est en remontant sur l'estrade pour voir que tout se passait bien que j'aperçois Henry se jeter dans les bras de sa mère. Je les regarde un instant. Regina arborait un sourire radieux à la vue de son fils. Elle était magnifique. Nos regards se sont croisés, elle hoche timidement la tête.  
Ce n'est pas en restant dans son coin qu'elle allait montrer qu'elle voulait changer, surtout que la plus part n'avait sûrement pas dû faire attention qu'elle était présente. Elle me faisait de la peine, la voir sans son assurance légendaire était étrange. Elle était magnifique, je tiens bien plus à elle que je ne le pensais. Et je savais qu'elle se battait avec son passé et ses sentiments. Peut être que si je lui montrais mes réels sentiments elle me ferait plus confiance, et se laisserait aller. Avant de descendre la rejoindre, je prépare une chanson.

- Tu es venue c'est bien.  
- Je ne vais pas rester, tu pourras ramener Henry quand tu veux, il s'amuse beaucoup, je ne voudrai pas le priver.  
- Oh... Tu vas quand même prendre un verre avec moi?  
- Non je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.  
- Alors juste la prochaine danse.  
- Emma...  
- S'il te plait, juste une, toi qui voulait être à la place de Ruby...  
_Elle me fusille du regard. Je souris.  
_- Aller, vient, la prochaine est pour toi. _Dis-je avec un petit clin d'œil et en prenant Regina pour l'emmener sur la piste._

Évidemment les danseurs s'arrêtent en nous voyant, enfin, surtout en voyant la Méchante Reine. Elle serrait de plus en plus ma main au fur et à mesure que l'on avançait. Une fois arrivée dans une trouée, je me retourne pour faire face à Regina. Je commence à danser sur la fin de la chanson, mais elle ne bougeait pas, elle était tétanisée.  
Je me rapproche d'elle, mais pas trop pour ne pas la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise.  
- Regarde moi.  
Elle le fait, mais ne comprend pourquoi je lui demande ça.  
- Regarde moi, oublie les autres, laisse toi aller.  
- Emma, je ne sais pas danser! Je vais rentrer. _Elle commence à partir._  
_Je l'attrape par la main.  
_- Juste celle la, s'il te plait, pas besoin d'être un danseur, suit moi, et ne regarde que moi.  
_Elle revient sans répondre, je pose sa main sur mon épaule, je place la mienne sur sa hanche. Et prend son autre main. Ma chanson commence.  
_- Laisse toi aller.  
C'est le genre de musique ou l'on peut danser normalement ou un petit slow. Elle était tendue, je lui caressais le dos de sa main avec mon pouce, ainsi que son propre dos avec mon autre main.  
Il est vrai que tous les regards étaient braqués sur nous. La majorité des personnes présentes avaient arrêté de danser.  
- Oublie les autres, il n'y a que nous et la musique. Regarde moi dans les yeux.  
_Elle commence à bouger légèrement tout en encrant ses yeux dans miens.  
_Je me mets à chanter certaines paroles.

_" Peut être qu'un jour tu comprendras que tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière.  
Que tout ce que nous avons c'est ce moment.  
Demain n'est pas écrit, hier est le passé.  
Alors pourquoi ne serais tu pas ici avec moi?  
Tout ce que nous avons c'est ce moment, pour mettre notre amour en action"_

_Elle ferme les yeux en collant son front contre le mien. Un léger sourire se dessine sur son visage.  
_Mary Margaret avait entraîné de force son mari a dansé, bien que James n'était pas du tout détendu, et n'arrêtait pas de penser que Regina m'avait jeté un sort. Ruby avec Auguste histoire que les autres habitants arrêtent de nous fixer.

_"Je crois savoir qui va gagner. Ce sont ceux qui aiment aimer, ceux qui prennent le temps"  
"Soit ici avec moi parce que l'avenir est maintenant, juste en face de toi.  
Un avenir, maintenant, juste devant toi.  
Ne le zappe pas, ne le rate pas"_

- C'est une déclaration Miss Swan?  
_On était toujours front contre front.  
_- Je ne sais si c'en est une, mais j'ai envie de tenté quelque chose pour la première fois, et c'est avec toi.  
- Je...  
- T'es pas obligée de me répondre toute suite.  
- C'est dangereux de m'aimer.  
- Je prends le risque. _La chanson était terminée, je m'écarte un peu d'elle_. Je t'offre un verre?  
- Je... Euh... _Elle baisse les yeux_. Volontiers.  
_Nous nous sommes dirigées vers le bar, sans nous préoccuper des regards._

Cette petite scène n'avait échappé à personne, encore moins à une silhouette tapis dans l'ombre qui repart comme elle était venue, discrètement, sans que personne ne l'aperçoive.

Une fois nos verres servis, je propose à Regina d'aller prendre l'aire.

- Alors ce premier bain de foule?  
- C'était horrible, je me sens si faible face à eux, je leur ferai bien ravaler leur regard!  
- Tu ne vas pas les transformer en je n'sais quoi?  
- Non ne t'inquiète pas, je n'userai pas de magie, même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque.  
- Tu sais, je pense qu'ils ont besoin de temps et de preuves. En restant cloîtrer tu ne fais qu'attiser leurs soupesons. Même si j'ai fait circuler la nouvelle pour Belle et elle aussi, il leurs en faut plus.  
- Et toi?  
- Et moi quoi?  
- Tu as besoin de preuves, de temps?  
- De preuves... Non. De temps oui, dans le sens que j'ai envie que ça marche entre nous, c'est la première fois que je dis ça et que je le pense, c'est assez... Perturbant. _Elle sourit_. J'ai pas envie d'aller trop vite pour éviter de tout foirer.  
- J'ai aussi envie de voir ou ça nous mène.  
- Sérieux?  
_Elle rigole, de ce rire court mais franc.  
_- Oui, Miss Swan, c'est sérieux.  
_Pour seule réponse je me jette sur ses lèvres._

Baiser chaste et doux qui devient de plus en plus passionné au fur et à mesure que nos langues se cherchent et se trouvent.  
Je la pousse doucement contre le mur. Une fois qu'elle y est adossée, elle me prend par mes hanches afin que je sois collée à elle. Je place une jambe entre les siennes. Elle a un petit hoquet de surprise mais ne me repousse pas. Je délaisse sa bouche pour déposer des petits baisers sur sa mâchoire, elle penche la tête pour me faciliter l'accès à son cou. Elle gémît doucement. Je passe ma main sous son chemisier pour caresser son ventre.

- Emma... _Soupire t-elle._  
_Je me recule d'un coup.  
_- Désolée, j'vais trop vite, pardonne moi, je t'ai dit que j'attendrai, j'attendrai, je peux m'en passer. Je n'suis pas une nympho, même si je suis en manque, je...  
- Emma calme toi. _Me dit-elle amuser_. Je n'ai pas dit ton nom pour que… Pour que tu arrêtes... _Elle était un peu gênée_.  
- Oh... T'es sûre?  
- Oui.  
- On peut confier Henry à Mary? Je mets en route une playlist, j'explique à Ruby comment ça marche, et on y va. _Je dis tout ça d'une traite_. Là, je te fais peur non?  
- Non, c'est assez amusant de te voir stresser.  
- Je ne stresse pas!  
- Vu le débit avec lequel tu parles, laisse-moi en douter.  
- Et moi je te trouve étrangement calme.  
- Je dissimule mieux mes émotions. L'expérience.  
- Oh... Tu sais faut pas te sentir obliger, j'veux dire...  
- EMMA!  
- Quoi?  
- Va faire ce que tu as dit, et on verra après, d'accord.  
- T'es d'accord pour que mes parents gardent ton fils? _Dis-je étonnée en me retournant légèrement. _  
- Tes parents sont des idiots, mais Henry les apprécie et je crois que c'est réciproque. Et bizarrement c'est en eux que j'ai le plus confiance pour le garder.  
- Okay. Viens.  
- Je vais t'attendre à la sortie après avoir dit au revoir à Henry.  
- D'accord.

Je suis allée trouver ma mère en évitant soigneusement mon père.  
- Hey, dit moi, tu peux t'occuper d'Henry s'il te plait?  
- Euh… Oui bien sûr, mais pourquoi, je croyais que tu devais t'en charger.  
- Avec Regina on va... Discuter, on a besoin de parler, faut qu'on mette les choses au claire tu vois. Et si on a pas le gamin dans les pattes c'est mieux. Puis il s'amuse comme un fou, Regina veut pas le priver de ça, et..  
- C'est bon Emma, on va s'en occuper, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais pourquoi nous?  
- Ben Regina a plus confiance en vous qu'en d'autre apparemment.  
- Oh... _Elle sourit légèrement à cet aveu_. Venez le récupérer demain matin.  
- T'es sûre? J'peux venir le prendre après.  
- Non ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas.  
- Okay, cool. A demain.

Je pars à la recherche de Ruby, que je trouve pendue au cou d'Auguste. Je lui explique vite fait où trouver les chansons s'ils en veulent une en particulier. Et je vais vers la sortie où Regina m'attendais déjà.

- Tout est arrangé, on va chez moi?  
- Euh... Oui, d'accord.  
- Alors allons chercher votre immonde carrosse majesté.  
- J'ai ma voiture.  
- Ah ben oui, logique. Bon ben on se rejoint la bas.

Durant le court trajet, Regina stressait de plus en plus. Elle savait ce qu'il risquait de se passer. Elle en avait envie, mais tellement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.  
De son côté Emma n'était pas mieux mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Elle espérait que la brune ne se laisse pas aller juste pour lui faire plaisir. Elle voulait que leur première fois se fasse en douceur, et surtout qu'elles le désirent autant l'une que l'autre.  
Regina était déjà devant l'immeuble du Shérif.

- Vous êtes en retard Shérif.  
- Excusez-moi madame le Maire, à cette heure-ci il y a des bouchons.  
Les deux essayaient de détendre l'atmosphère.

Une fois rentrées, je propose quelque chose à boire à Regina.  
- Un scotch s'il te plait.  
- Tiens. _Lui dis-je en lui tendant son verre. Et m'assoyant à mon tour sur le canapé, à côté d'elle._

Nous sommes restées en silence un certain temps. Aucune de nous ne savait quoi faire.  
- Je... _Tente Regina. Puis rien._  
- On dirait deux ados, c'est ridicule. _Dis-je rigolant._  
- Certes.  
- Écoute, j'vais être franche, j'ai très envie de toi la, tout de suite, maintenant. Mais si t'es pas prête y'a pas de soucis, je pati...  
- J'ai peur. _Me coupe-t-elle_  
- De quoi?  
- De n'a pas être à la hauteur, tu as l'expérience que je n'ai pas.  
- Pour une fois c'est moi qui vais être sûre de moi et pas l'inverse. _Dis-je avec humour et un sourire._  
- Certes.  
- Je t'ai vexé?  
- Non, mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne prends pas ça au sérieux.  
- Crois moi que si, j'essaie de te détendre c'est tout. Et si c'est juste ça qui te bloque, je te montrerai, et tu n'as qu'à faire ce que tu aimes qu'on te fasse. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te forces, je veux que tu en aies envie autant que j'en ai envie.  
- J'en ai envie.  
_Je souris.  
_- Bien, mais si tu veux que j'arrête, tu me le dis tout de suite, d'accord?  
- Tu peux arrêter de parler?  
- Oh... Euh, bien sûre, à vos ordres Majesté.  
_Je lui retire son verre des mains pour le déposer sur la table basse, ainsi que le mien._

Je la regarde dans les yeux, lui caressant la joue, je m'approche doucement pour l'embrasser. Elle pose sa main sur mon avant-bras, je place ma main dernière sa nuque pour approfondir notre baiser.  
Elle me pousse légèrement pour me forcer à m'allonger sur le canapé, je me laisse faire. Elle s'appuie sur ses mains qui sont de chaque côté de mon corps. On s'embrasse plus passionnent, nos mains parcourent doucement le corps de l'autre.  
Elle commence à vouloir défaire ma ceinture.  
- Non attend, pas comme ça. _Dis-je en la stoppant._  
_Elle me regarde les yeux pleins d'interrogation.  
_- On ne va pas faire ça sur mon canapé, du moins... Pas cette fois. _Dis-je avec un regard coquin._  
_Je me lève et lui prends la main.  
_- On va le faire dans un lit.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Suite à vos nombreuses réactions, et que je ne suis pas si "pas sympa" que ça lol je vous mets la suite maintenant ^^_**  
**_C'est ma première scène rating M donc soyez indulgents s'il vous plait =P, mais dites moi ce que vous en pensez parce que moi même je n'suis pas totalement convaincue héhé_**

**_Enjoy ;)_**

* * *

Elle rentre dans la chambre la première, et reste figée devant le lit.

- T'as de la chance, j'ai changé les draps ce matin. _Dis-je en rigolant_  
- Oh, non non, ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais.  
- Madame le Maire aurait-elle les idées mal placées?  
- Même si c'était le cas Miss Swan, sachez que je ne vous le ferez pas partager.

On se rapproche, sûrement avec un sourire aussi niais l'une que l'autre, pour s'embrasser.  
Je lui retire doucement sa veste de tailleur, puis la prend par les hanches pour sentir son corps entier contre le mien. Je commence à balader mes mains un peu partout, en évitant les zones sensibles pour ne pas aller trop vite. De son côté Regina ne savait pas trop quoi faire de ses mains, je lui prends pour les mettre autour de ma taille.

- Mets les où tu veux, touche ce que tu veux. N'hésite pas.

Pour seule réponse, elle passe une main dans ma nuque. Je descends dans cou, elle frissonne et commence à embrasser le mien.  
Je m'affaire à lui enlever son chemisier, en défaisant les boutons un à un. Elle tremble.

- Ça va?  
- Oui oui, très bien…

Je continue mon affaire, une fois finit, je remonte mes mains dans son cou, et les cales au niveau de sa mâchoire pour l'embrasser tendrement. Puis je fais le chemin inverse, en passant mes doigts sous le col de son chemisier, je continue vers ses épaules en les effleurant pour enfin le laisser glisser au sol. Elle hésite à enlever mon tee shirt, alors je le fais à sa place et nous voilà en soutien gorge toute les deux, sans cesser de s'embrasser.  
Je défais le bouton de son pantalon de tailleur, qui glisse rapidement pour rejoindre le chemisier. Regina essaie tant bien que mal de faire glisser le mien.

- Un slim ça glisse pas aussi bien qu'un de te pantalon. Et c'est beaucoup moins sexy à enlever. _Elle rigole._  
Je retire moi même mon pantalon. Quand je relève la tête, je vois Regina, dans un ensemble en dentelle violet, sur sa peau légèrement halée. Elle magnifique.  
- Emma, est ce que ça va? _Me demande-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude._  
_Je secoue la tête.  
_- Oh, euh, non... Oui! C'est juste... C'est juste que tu es magnifique. Encore mieux que dans mes rêves!  
- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus.  
- Ravie que ça vous plaise madame le Maire.

Je m'approche doucement d'elle, je ne veux pas la brusquer. Je lui tends la main, qu'elle prend et me tire elle.  
Je place mes mains sur ses hanches tandis qu'elle met les siennes, timidement, sur mes épaules. Je l'embrasse doucement tout en commençant à caresser son dos et ses côtes, je la sens frissonner. On enlève les derniers bouts de tissus qui nous sépare notre peau l'une de l'autre.  
Je la pousse jusqu'au lit afin qu'elle s'allonge. Elle reste appuyer sur ses coudes, je place une de mes jambes entre les siennes et je colle le plus possible mon bassin contre le sien tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Elle gémit légèrement comme si elle se retenait. Je descends parcourir son cou que je couvre de bisous jusqu'à creux de son épaule pour continuer plus bas, à la naissance de sa poitrine. Je la regarde dans les yeux, pour lui demander son accord pour aller plus loin, elle comprend, et hoche légèrement la tête en signe d'autorisation.  
J'embrasse la ligne imaginaire entre ses deux seins, puis me dirige sur celui de droite, en prenant son téton entre mes lèvres, déjà durci par l'excitation. Elle se cambre et gémissant. Je continue cette lente et douloureuse torture tout en caressant son deuxième sein.

- Emma...  
Je m'arrête pour pour voir ce qu'elle attend de moi. Je l'embrasse de nouveau, mes doutes s'envolent lors que ses mains se baladent dans mon dos, puis sur ma poitrine. C'était la première fois que de simple caresses me faisaient autant d'effet.  
Je descends une main plus au sud, elle se tend légèrement.

- Ça va? Lui demandai-je haletante  
**_"Ne me dis pas que tu veux arrêter! Pas maintenant Regina"_**  
- Oui... Je...  
**_"Eh merde"_**  
- Tu veux que j'arrête?  
- Non! Je... Fais moi l'amour s'il te plait.  
- Tout ce que vous voulez madame Le Maire. _Dis-je avec un grand sourire._

Elle place sa main dans mes cheveux pour seller nos lèvres. Je place ma main à l'intérieur d'une de ses cuisses et remonte doucement vers son intimité. Elle tremble et gémit légèrement. Elle arrive, je ne sais comment à placer l'une de ses jambes entre les miennes, la colle et commence à se frotter contre mon sexe. J'ai un hoquet de surprise, ce simple geste m'électrise totalement, je ne peux retenir un petit son rauque. Elle sourit, fière de son effet. Je l'embrasse passionnément tout en passant ma main sur son sexe déjà humide, puis commence à dessiner des cercles sur son clitoris. Elle ne retient plus les sons qui sortent de sa bouche, qui sont de plus en plus fort. J'insère un doigt dans son intimité, doucement, puis un deuxième dans un lent va et vient. J'accélère un peu plus, c'est alors qu'elle aussi rentre en moi, en suivant mon rythme. La chaleur de mon corps augmente de plus en plus, de la sueur apparaît sur ma peau.  
Je la sens se contracter autour de mes doigts, sa délivrance et imminente. Je m'arrête.

- Pou... Pourquoi tu ne continues pas? _Me demande t-elle essoufflée._  
- Ce n'est pas finit. D_is je dans un regard plein de désir._  
_Je vais jusqu'à son clitoris, que je titille du bout de ma la langue, elle se cambre de nouveau._  
- Oh mon dieu...  
_Je souris._

Je continue encore un peu, puis je la pénètre de nouveau.  
Elle gémit de plus en plus, sa respiration est saccadée. Son désir monte petit à petit, je m'amuse à le faire durer. Elle ne tarde pas à atteindre l'orgasme, son corps se tend, sa respiration s'arrête, je continue mes mouvements pour le faire durer le plus longtemps possible. Aucun son ne sort. Son corps convulse légèrement et je remonte pour l'embrasser.  
Regina n'avait jamais eu un tel orgasme, même avec ses meilleurs amants.

- Emma c'était...  
- Le paradis? Le septième ciel? Oui je sais je suis douée. _Dis je en rigolant._  
- Pour une fois je ne vais pas te contre dire.  
_Elle profite de ce moment d'inattention pour inverser les rôles, et elle se retrouve au dessus de moi._  
- A mon tour maintenant.  
- Regina, faut pas te sentir obli...  
_Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle est déjà en moi._

Ses va et vient sont à la fois doux et puissant. Déjà bien excitée par les événements précédents, mon orgasme arrive rapidement et beaucoup plus puissant que ce que j'ai déjà connu auparavant.

- Vous avez des doigts de fée majesté.  
_Elle rigole._  
- Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus Miss Swan.  
- Tu sais que ça m'excite quand tu m'appelles comme ça?  
- A ce point la? Miss Swan. _Me répond t-elle avec un sourire carnassier._  
- Vous me chercher madame le Maire?  
- C'est possible. _Dit-elle avec des yeux chargés de désir._  
- Vous allez vous fatiguer avant moi.  
- C'est ce que l'on verra Miss Swan.

Nous avons fait l'amour pratiquement toute la nuit. Regina prenait de plus en plus d'assurance et d'initiatives, pour mon plus grand plaisir.  
Le lendemain, je me suis retournée pour prendre ma belle dans mes bras, mais la place était vide. Inquiète, je me suis levée précipitamment pour trouver Regina en train de préparer le petit déjeuner

- Tu sais qu'on est dimanche, et qu'il est, je regarde ma montre, 8h34. Normalement on fait une grasse mat ce jour la.  
- Bonjour à toi aussi. _Dit-elle sans se retourner_.  
_Je m'approche d'elle et me colle derrière son dos.  
_- Excuse-moi, bonjour Madame le Maire. _Lui dis-je en plaçant mes bras autour de son ventre et en l'embrassant dans le cou. Elle sourit.  
_- Bien dormi?  
- Pas assez, je retournerai bien au lit avec toi...  
_Elle se retourne pour me faire face  
_- On a fait l'amour toute la nuit, ça ne te suffit pas?  
- Avec la nuit que tu m'as fait passer, franchement, nan.  
- Tu es insatiable! _Répond-elle en souriant_  
- Si tu me dis que tu n'en as pas envie aussi, je serai sage comme une image.  
- Miss Swan vous n'êtes qu'une obsédée. Mangez. _Me dit-elle en me tendant une assiette d'œufs brouillés._  
- Attend la! J'te dis que j'ai envie de toi, tu m'cherches et tu me tends une assiette d'œufs? Ça va clamer mon appétit, mais j'aurai encore envie de toi!  
- J'y compte bien.


End file.
